Rick & Morty: El viaje interdimensional de cumpleaños de Morty
by Kalock
Summary: Morty cumpleaños y Rick le regala una pistola de portales que lo llevara a cumplir sus mas profundas fantasias. ADVERTENCION: CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLICITO
1. Chapter 1

**Rick Morty: El viaje interdimensional de cumpleaños de Morty 1  
**

 **Universo "Origen" (Ósea, el universo donde vivan actualmente Morty y Rick del universo C-137). Casa de los Smith. Comedor de la Casa.**

La familia Smith se encontraba reunida alrededor de la mesa y todas las miradas apuntaban a Morty, el cual estaba frente a su pastel de cumpleaños. El pastel parecía estar hecho de un glaseado color celeste, y las dos velas sobre el pastel formaban el número 15, indicando cuantos años acababa de cumplir el chico. Beth sostenía un cuchillo en su mano, a la espera de que el chico apagara las velas para así cortar el pastel y repartirlo entre los otros 3 integrantes de la fiesta. Summer filmaba al chico con una cámara de video, mientras tenía una expresión que indicaba lo mucho que desearía estar en otro lugar haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Rick por su parte se encontraba detrás de Morty bebiendo algo de su licorera sin darle importancia a la ocasión.

Luego de que su madre y su hermana le cantaran la canción de feliz cumpleaños el chico sopla las velas de su pastel y rápidamente las arroja detrás de su cabeza, repitiendo una costumbre que tenia de hace varios años y que según él, ayudaba a que el deseo que había pedido se cumpliera. Las velas volaron en el aire y casi golpean a Rick en la cara, pero antes de llegar a su rostro las velas son interceptadas y desintegradas por un láser que salió de la hebilla de su cinturón como si Rick ya supiera, por experiencia, lo que iba a pasar.

Luego de soplar las velas y comer pastel, tanto Beth como Summer felicitan al chico y le dan su regalo de cumpleaños.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Morty. Trabaje mucho en ella, ¿Te gusta?- Dijo Beth mientras le daba su regalo al chico, el cual era una figura hecha de pezuñas de caballo, que según ella, tenía la forma de Snuffles, el antiguo perro de la familia.

-Oh si, por supuesto es tan…Digo, wow. En serio, estupendo regalo, mamá.- Dijo mientras trataba de fingir aprecio por la perturbadora figura que le había hecho su madre.

Beth le dedica una sonrisa al chico y luego deja que Summer se acerque a darle su regalo.

-Te seré sincera, no quise gastar dinero así que te hice esto, aunque creo que te será útil.- Dijo la chica mientras le entregaba un papel rosado a Morty, el cual decía que la chica se ofrecía a tomar el lugar de Morty en alguna aventura con Rick en caso de que el chico se encontrara ocupado con otra cosa o simplemente no deseara ir con su abuelo. -Úsalo la próxima vez que el abuelo Rick quiera llevarte a algún lugar al que no quieras ir.-

-Wow, esto de hecho me servirá en algún momento. Gracias Summer.- Le dijo Morty a su hermana luego de recibir su regalo.

-Sí, gran cosa. Un día libre para Morty, cuanto sacrificio, Summer.- Dijo con sarcasmo Rick desde detrás de la chica.

-Al menos yo le di algo. ¿Qué me dices tú abuelo Rick? ¿Otra vez vas a salir con eso de que los cumpleaños son una celebración estúpida diseñada para que la gente gaste su dinero en estúpidos regalos?- Pregunto Summer.

-Primero que nada sigo firme en eso. Los cumpleaños prácticamente celebran el hecho de que una persona está un año más cerca de la muerte. Conozco planetas en los que dar regalos de cumpleaños es considerado una expresión de odio profundo hacia alguien.- Contesto de manera decidida Rick con cierto enojo en su voz.

-¿Tienes algo para darme o no?- Pregunto Morty con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

-A eso iba, Morty. Ven acompáñame al garaje.- Dijo Rick para luego ir con Morty hasta el garaje de la casa.

 **Universo "Origen". Casa de los Smith. Garaje.**

Rick llega a su mesa de trabajo, abre uno de los cajones y le entrega a Morty una caja relativamente pequeña que estaba perfectamente envuelta en papel de regalo. Morty se impresiono al ver eso, ya que Rick rara vez le regalaba algo y en las raras ocasiones en que lo hacia ese algo jamás estaba envuelto ni nada.

-Wow, ¿De veras tienes algo para mí?- Pregunto incrédulo Morty. -¿Y que es, Rick?-

-Ábrelo y averígualo, Morty.- Respondió Rick.

Morty abre la caja con cierto miedo y con mucho cuidado, solo en caso de que se tratase de una broma de Rick y que de la caja saliera algo como un Facehugger de la película Alien o algo así. Para su sorpresa Morty encuentra dentro de la caja una pistola de portales y una tarjeta.

-Oh cielos, ¿Me regalaste mi propia pistola de portales?- Pregunto con emoción Morty al ver el regalo.

-¿Eso hice?- Pregunto confundido Rick al escuchar lo que había dentro de la caja. -Es decir si, por supuesto que lo hice, Morty. Solo déjame darle un vistazo a esa cosa antes de que la pruebes.- Dijo Rick al quitarle la pistola de la mano a Morty y ponerse a examinarla.

-Está bien...Veré que pusiste en la nota hasta mientras.- Dijo Morty al recoger el papel de la caja y comenzar a leer en voz alta lo que esta decía. -"Para mi nieto Morty, que esta pistola de portales te lleve a realizar tus más profundas fantasías. Te quiere, Santa Rick. P.D: Si estás leyendo esto y no eres el Morty semi-duende de la Dimensión N-25/12 significa que tú Rick entro a mi taller y se robó este regalo para mi Morty. En cuyo caso, váyanse al carajo tanto tu como tu Rick. Firma Santa Rick".- Termino de leer la nota con enojo mientras dirigía su mirada a Rick. -Rick, ¿Te robaste esta cosa de una dimensión en la que eres santa Claus?-

-¿Cuál es tu punto, Morty? A fin de cuentas tienes un regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte, ¿O no, Morty?- Dijo Rick mientras desarmaba una parte de la pistola y continuaba examinándola.

-¿Si quiera sabes si esa cosa es segura, Rick?- Pregunto Morty.

-Por lo que veo...Tal vez, Morty.- Dijo Rick mientras volvía a armar la pistola de portales. -Aparentemente esta es una pistola de portales con un número de universos limitadas, Morty. Y tal parece que solo puedes visitar cada una de ellas una sola vez. Básicamente esta cosa solo sirve para dar un paseo entre universos, Morty.- Termino de explicar Rick.

-¿Solo para pasear por un par de universos? ¿Solo para eso sirve? Oh cielos, que decepción.- Dijo Morty desilusionado.

-Si bueno, la vida es una constante decepción, Morty. ¿Acaso creías que te daría tu propia pistola de portales personal? Piensa un poco, ¿Porque lo haría cuando estoy seguro de que no puedes sobrevivir allá afuera sin mí, Morty?- Pregunto Rick mientras le daba la espalda al chico y se ponía a trabajar en una cosa sobre su mesa.

-Sabes que, Rick, tal vez vaya a pasear por ahí solo para demostrarte que puedo sobrevivir sin ti.- Dijo Morty de manera desafiante.

-Aja, como digas, Morty, solo intenta no matarte en el proceso.- Dijo Rick sin dirigirle la mirada al chico.

Morty le dedica una mirada de enojo a Rick antes de apunta con su pistola hacia la pared y disparar, creando así un portal.

-Ya lo veras, Rick, volveré sano y salvo antes de que te des cuenta.- Dijo Morty mientras comenzaba a cruzar por el portal.

Morty cruza completamente el portal y deja a Rick solo en el garaje.

 **Universo V-092. Centro de la ciudad.**

Morty había cruzado el portal llegado a un callejón en el centro de la que parecía ser su ciudad.

-Muy bien, veamos qué hay de interesante por aquí.- Dijo el chico al comenzar a caminar fuera del callejón para así ir a explorar.

Mientras caminaba Morty iba examinando los locales y tiendas que cruzaban. Y lo que le llamo la atención fue el hecho de que casi todos los locales que cruzaba estaban atendidos por hombres, los cuales quedaban atónitos al ver a Morty cruzando sus vidrieras mientras caminaba por la calle como si nada. Llegado cierto punto, el dueño de una relojería salió horrorizado de su tienda y fue a hablar con Morty.

-¿Qué crees que haces chico? ¿Porque está afuera de tu casa a esta hora? ¿Acaso estás loco? Ella sale a cazar a esta hora.- Dijo espantado el hombre mientras asomaba su cabeza sin salir de su tienda.

-Yo solo...Salí a pasear. Eso es todo.- Respondió Morty sin saber bien cuál era el problema.

-¿¡A pasear!? ¿¡Saliste solo por eso aun sabiendo lo que te puede ocurrir!?- Había dicho el tipo aun sin salir de su tienda. -Escucha, llama a tu madre y dile que te venga a recoger. Vuelve a tu casa antes de que...- Trato de decir el relojero antes de escuchar un ruido proveniente de un callejón cercano, lo cual lo atemorizo y lo hizo esconderse de nuevo en su tienda.

-¿Antes de que? ¿Que estabas por decir?- Pregunto Morty tratando, sin éxito, de hacer salir al sujeto. -Oh cielos, mejor me largo de aquí antes de que suceda algo.- Dijo Morty al momento de sacar su pistola de portales y dispararla para así marcharse. La pistola no funciono y solo se limitó a decir algo con una voz como la de la nave de Rick cuando Rick le ordeno mantener a Summer a salvo.

-Pistola desactivada por otros "36" minutos. Por favor, disfruta de tu estadía en el universo "V-092", Morty.- Dijo la voz que salió de la pistola.

-¿Acaso estas bromeando? ¿Este pedazo de basura necesita 1 hora de espera entre viajes?- Dijo Morty mientras miraba con enojo el regalo que le había conseguido Rick.

-Fui programa de esa forma para que así pudieras disfrutar de tu estadía. Tranquilo, Morty. Los universos que visitaremos fueron elegidos cuidadosamente para evitarte problemas.- Respondió la voz.

-¿Entonces porque todos están tan asustados?- Pregunto el chico.

-Ahora te lo explicare, Morty. Pero antes…- Dijo la voz de la pistola al momento de sacar una jeringa por uno de sus lados e inyectarle un líquido verde a Morty.

-¡Auch! ¿Y eso que fue?- Pregunto con enojo Morty.

-una pregunta a la vez, Morty. Primero te explicare el "Porque" los hombres de este universo están asustados. Eso es debido a que la tierra del universo V-092 está llena de...- Comenzó a explicar la voz, pero en ese momento Morty sintió como una persona le colocaba un cuchillo debajo del cuello.

-Haber lindura, lleva tú trasero al callejón y nadie saldrá lastimado.- Dijo la voz detrás de Morty.

-...Violadores femeninos.- Termino de decir la voz que salía de la pistola de portales.

 **(NOTA: EN ESTE UNIVERSO LAS MUJERES GENERA TESTOSTERONA Y LOS HOMBRES ESTROGENO, CAUSANDO ASÍ QUE EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE AMBOS SEXOS SE INVIERTA. HACIENDO ASI QUE BASICAMENTE EL GÉNERO PREDOMINANTE DE ESTE UNIVERSO SEA EL FEMENINO.)**

-Oh cielos, está bien, no me haga nada por favor.- Dijo Morty mientras acataba el pedido de su asaltante.

-Ya veremos.- Dijo la persona detrás de Morty mientras lo guiaba hasta una de las paredes del callejón. -Ahora voltéate y pon tus manos contra la pared, lindura.- Le ordeno el asaltante a Morty.

Morty obedece y al voltearse se da cuenta que la persona que lo estaba amenazado se trataba de una hermosa mujer morena, con cabello marrón y liso, ojos color avellana, un buen par de pechos y un gran trasero. La chica vestía unos pantalones de jean y llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra encima de una camiseta color salmón que tenía un logo de una serpiente de un ojo siendo estrangulada por un mano de mujer.

-Wow, espera, ¿Tu eres la que quiere abusar de mí?- Pregunto de manera incrédula Morty.

-Tú fuiste el que se lo busco, lindura. Paseando por ahí como si nada. ¿Que acaso tu mamá no te enseño que los hombres deben cuidarse de las violadoras cuando salen a la calle?- Pregunto la mujer mientras empujaba a Morty contra la pared usando su mano.

-No...No creo que me haya enseñado eso.- Respondió Morty un tanto nervioso.

-Bueno, lindura...Puedo asegurarte que nunca más vas a olvidar lo que te voy a hacer.- Dijo la mujer al momento de sujetar a Morty de la cabeza y obligarlo a que la besara.

La mujer besaba a Morty de manera agresiva, mientras intentaba hacer que abriese la boca para así explorar el interior con su lengua. Pero al no poder hacerlo, decide morder el labio inferior del chico y aprovechar el momento en el que abrió la boca para así introducir su lengua y hacer el beso más profundo. Llegado un momento, la mujer separa sus labios de los de Morty y presiona las mejillas del chico con sus dedos, para evitar que este cerrase la boca, solo para poder juntar sus lenguas una última vez en lo que parecía ser la forma de besar más obscena que conocía la mujer. Al separar su lengua de la de Morty, un hilo de saliva se formó entre ambas bocas, cosa que pareció gustarle mucho a la mujer.

-Mmmm, parece que te gusto lo que hicimos, ¿Verdad, lindura?- Pregunto la mujer al presionar su rodilla con la entrepierna de Morty y notar así la erección que tenía el chico luego del beso.

-Oh cielos, perdón eso es...Solo es una reacción natural.- Dijo Morty al notar, con pena, su erección.

-Jajajaja. Eres muy gracioso chico. ¿Te disculpas con la mujer que trata de abusar de ti?- Pregunto entre carcajadas la mujer mientras seguía presionando la erección del chico. -No me digas... ¿Acaso eres un perro masoquista? **(NOTA: CONSIDEREN QUE ESO SERIA COMO DECIR "PERRA MASOQUITA" A UNA CHICA DE NUESTRO UNIVERSO)** \- Pregunto de repente la mujer luego de analizar el comportamiento de Morty. -¿Es eso verdad? Por eso caminabas tan tranquilo por aquí, tú estabas esperando que esto pasara ¿O no pervertido?- Pregunto la mujer al momento de sujetar la cara de Morty y ponerla entre sus pechos.

-Yo...Yo solo...- Dijo Morty mientras aun intentaba procesar lo que estaba pasando.

-La verdad es que saliste de casa con la esperanza de que te violen ¿Verdad, lindura? Bien, me complacerá hacer realidad tu deseo. No todos los días encuentro pervertidos como tú en la calle.- Dijo la mujer mientras lamia una de las mejillas de Morty. -Ahora quítate los pantalones.-

-Oh cielos.- Se limitó a decir Morty mientras se bajaba el pantalón y ropa interior.

Morty quedo entonces desnudo de la cintura para abajo, revelando así la erección que tenía debido a la situación.

-Nada mal, muchacho. Estoy segura de que los dos nos llevaremos muy bien.- Dijo la mujer al momento de sujetar la polla con su mano y comenzar a sacudirla. -Ahora quédate quieto y deja que mamá se encargue de todo.- Dijo al momento de ponerse de rodillas frente a Morty y acercar su cabeza a la entrepierna del chico.

La mujer se traga entonces la polla de Morty y comienza a darle una mamada. La mujer se movía con gran habilidad, hacia deslizar la polla de Morty hasta el fondo de su garganta, agitaba su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás con movimientos rápidos, deteniéndose cada cierto tiempo solo para dejar únicamente la cabeza de la polla dentro de su boca para así saborear esa parte mientras movía su lengua alrededor de la punta. Repitiendo ese ciclo varias veces.

-Oh cielos, es muy buena en esto.- Pensó Morty mientras disfrutaba la manera en que la chica jugaba con su polla.

-Puedo ver que disfrutas de mi boca, lindura.- Dijo la mujer al detener su mamada. -A decir verdad, yo también estoy calentándome un poco por esto.- Dijo la mujer mientras volvía a tragarse la polla de Morty, solo que esta vez se había llevado una mano a su coño y otra a uno de sus pechos para así masturbarse mientras continuaba atendiendo al chico.

Morty pudo sentir como la mamada de la mujer se había vuelto aún más intensa que antes luego de que esta comenzara a masturbarse mientras lo hacía, por lo que sabía que no le faltaba mucho para llegar a su orgasmo.

-Oh Dios, esta chica es una experta en esto. Ya estoy muy cerca.- Pensó Morty. -¡Me corro!- Dijo el chico al soltar su descarga dentro de la boca de la mujer, a la cual había sujetado de la cabeza de manera instintiva, en un intento de profundizar aún más en la boca de su compañera para así soltar su corrida directo en su estómago.

Luego de soltar un par de chorros de su corrida Morty se da cuenta de lo que hacía y soltó la cabeza de la mujer, esperando que esta última no se hubiera enojado con él luego de obligarla a tragarse su leche.

-Oh cielos...Fue un accidente...Yo...Yo no quise...- Se empezó a disculpar Morty antes de notar como la mujer se estaba tragando con mucha alegría los restos de semen que quedaron en su boca. -¿...Hacerlo?- Termino de decir Morty mientras observaba la peculiar escena.

-Chico, cada vez me resultas más y más interesante. Cualquier otro hombre hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para intentar correrse afuera de mi boca. Pero tú me sujetaste para obligarme a tragar todo. En verdad eres un perro masoquista, ¿Verdad?- Dijo la mujer mientras se relamía los labios y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.

-No...Tal vez...Yo solo quise...- Intento decir Morty, pero es nuevamente sorprendido al ver como la mujer se desnudaba completamente para así continuar.

-Sin escusas, pequeño pervertido. Es hora de pasar al evento principal.- Dijo la mujer al momento de acercarse a Morty y arrojarlo al piso, obligándolo a adoptar una posición sumisa.

La mujer entonces se pone de rodillas frente a Morty y lo sujeta de las piernas, las cuales coloca debajo de sus brazos. La mujer entonces abre sus propias piernas y acerca su coño al pene de Morty, al cual frota ligeramente mientras intentaba ubicar su entrepierna arriba del miembro del chico.

La posición le resultaba extraña a Morty, ya que por la forma en que estaba, el no tendría forma de moverse así que la mujer tendría que hacer todo el trabajo **(LO CUAL TENDRIA SENTIDO EN UN UNIVERSO DONDE LAS MUJERES SON LAS QUE TOMAN LA INICIATIVA)**.

-¿Estás listo, pequeño? Porque mamá ya está preparada.- Dijo la mujer luego de lograr ubicarse como quería.

Morty se quedó pensativo, estaba a punto de tener sexo con alguien que no conocía y que no aceptaría un "No" como respuesta. Si bien el chico había disfrutado de la mamada de antes, ahora estaban por pasar a algo más.

-Eso creo, señorita...- Dijo Morty en un intento por averiguar el nombre de la mujer.

-Llámame Sonia, lindura. Ahora empecemos.- Dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a devorar el pene de Morty con su coño.

Una vez que había entrado todo, la chica soltó un ligero gemido de placer y luego comenzó a mover sus caderas de atrás a adelante, casi como si ella fuese el hombre y Morty la mujer. Sonia movía sus caderas de manera agresiva, metía el pene de Morty hasta el fondo de su coño y luego lo sacaba lentamente hasta la entrada solo para sentir la forma en que el pene del chico jalaba su interior.

Morty por su parte estaba disfrutando de la situación, si bien la pose en la que estaba seguía pareciéndole rara, Morty no podía negar el hecho de que disfrutaba estar dentro de Sonia. El interior de la chica era sumamente placentero, ya que Morty podía sentir como su pene era rodeado por una sensación cálida y húmeda que se iba intensificando con cada movimiento de la chica.

-¿Te gusta esto bebe? ¿Disfrutas la forma en la que mamá Sonia te está montando?- Pregunto Sonia mientras seguía fallándose a Morty.

-¡S-si! ¡Eres increíble!- Le respondió Morty mientras veía como la chica se movía cada vez más rápido.

-¡Oh Dios! Tienes un pene estupendo.- Dijo Sonia mientras seguía montando a Morty. -Sigue así, chico. A mamá le falta poco para correrse.- Dijo la chica luego de sentir que había descubierto la forma para que el pene de Morty se frotara con una parte sensible de su coño. -¡Oooooh siiiii! Ese es el lugar.- Dijo mientras se aseguraba que la punta continuara golpeándole ese lugar tan placentero.

Luego de decir eso, Sonia movió un par de veces más la cadera hasta que finalmente logro correrse, lanzando un pequeño grito de placer en el proceso y apretando con fuerza la polla de Morty mientras su coño se estremecía. Luego de su orgasmo, la chica le dedico una sonrisa a Morty.

-Eso fue divertido, chico.- Dijo Sonia mientras le mostraba a Morty una mirada de satisfacción al mismo tiempo que se ponía lentamente de pie. –Es más, podemos repetirlo otro día si quieres.- Le sugirió la chica a Morty, el cual estaba confundido pero sobre todo insatisfecho.

-¿Qué acaso no podemos…Ya sabes…Continuar ahora?- Le pregunto Morty a la chica. - Yo todavía puedo seguir.- Dijo para hacerle notar que el aún estaba erecto y listo para continuar.

-No ahora.- Dijo la chica mientras recogía su ropa del suelo. -Sé que ustedes los hombres pueden seguir y seguir como si nada. Pero nosotras las mujeres solo podemos corrernos una o dos veces **(NOTA: COMO MUCHOS HOMBRES EN NUESTRO UNIVERSO.)** , así que tendrás que arreglarte por tu cuenta de eso.- Le dijo Sonia a Morty, el cual no pudo evitar notar que la chica repetía el mismo discurso que mucho hombres de su propio universo usarían como escusa luego de acabar por su cuenta y dejar a su pareja sola e insatisfecha. –Yo ya me voy, tengo una reunión mañana.- Dijo la chica mientras apoyaba una mano en una pared del callejón dándole la espalda a Morty.

Morty no pudo evitar sentirse enojado con la chica por la manera en que lo trataba y de repente sintió como algo dentro de él se despertaba y que lo incitaba a tomar a la chica aunque sea por la fuerza. Así que cuando la vio de espaldas en esa posición tan vulnerable no pudo evitar tener una idea. Morty agarro sus pantalones del suelo, se acercó con sigilo a la espalda de la chica y se las arregló para empujarla contra la pared, sujetar ambas manos de Sonia contra su espalda y arreglárselas para atar ambas con su pantalón, asegurando así una pose sumisa por parte de la chica.

-¿¡Que crees que haces, pequeño pervertido!?- Pregunto Sonia al ver como el chico la había incapacitado de sorpresa.

-Solo voy a hacer lo mismo que acabas de hacer conmigo.- Dijo Morty mientras buscaba volver a meter su polla dentro de la chica.

-¿Tratas de violarme?- Pregunto extrañada la chica. -Pero eres un hombre, ¿Cuando has visto que un hombre viole a una mujer? Es ridículo el solo imaginarlo.- Dijo al visualizar una idea que sonaba inconcebible o al menos poco común en su universo.

-No me importa lo que pienses. T-tú fuiste la que empezó todo esto, ahora tienes que hacerte cargo.- Le dijo Morty.

-Por favor, chico. Deja de actuar como una chica ruda y termina con esta bro... ¿¡Maaaaaaaa!?- Grito Sonia al momento de sentir como Morty volvía a meter su polla en su coño. -¡M-maldito mocoso pervertido! Te aprovechas ahora que estoy sensible.- Dijo entre gemidos la chica.

-Lo dice la mujer que se dedica a violar hombres.- Le respondió de manera despectiva Morty.

Morty se folla a la chica de pie mientras esta aún tenía la cara pegada contra una de las paredes del callejón, haciendo que su cabeza se presionara con esta misma cada vez que el chico la empujaba desde atrás con su cadera.

-¡Deja de empujar tan fuerte, infeliz! ¿¡No ves que esta posición es incómoda para mí!?- Le dijo Sonia con enojo.

-Está bien, lo arreglaré.- Le respondió Morty para luego sujetar una de piernas de Sonia de los muslos y la levantarla en el aire, obligando a la chica a adoptar una nueva posición. -¿Así está mejor?- Pregunto Morty con ironía mientras seguía follandose a la chica desde esa nueva pose.

-¡Ya verás cuando te ponga las manos encima, maldito!- Le respondió Sonia con enojo. –Este bastardo me está tratando como si fuese un hombre. Y sin embargo…Por alguna razón…Esto se siente…Extrañamente bien.- Pensó Sonia mientras sentía como Morty movía de manera frenética sus caderas, buscando profundizar aún más en el interior de la chica.

Morty continúo follandose a Sonia en esa posición cada vez con mayor velocidad a medida que sentía llegar su orgasmo.

-Ya casi acabo. ¿Debería hacerlo adentro?- Pregunto Morty.

-Hazlo solo si tienes los ovarios **(NOTA: ESTO SERIA COMO DECIR "HAZLO SI TIENES LOS COJONES")** para afrontar las consecuencias, bastardo.- Dijo Sonia de manera desafiante para así asustar al chico.

-Trato hecho. Adentro entonces.- Respondió Morty de manera tranquila.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No, esperaaaaaaaa!- Grito Sonia al momento de sentir como Morty soltaba una caliente descarga de semen dentro de ella, obligándola a correrse de nuevo mientras Morty continuaba cubriendo sus entrañas y quemando de placer su interior. –B-bastardo.- Dijo la chica con pesadez y cansancio mientras se sonrojaba por haberse corrido al haber sido tratada de esa forma.

Luego de soltar los últimos chorros de semen dentro de Sonia, Morty comienza a retirar su pene del interior de la chica mientras baja la pierna que sostenía en el aire de nuevo al piso. Sonia se dio vuelta e intento darle una patada a Morty, pero debido al cansancio de sus piernas la chica fallo y termino perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al piso.

-¿Todavía sigues así de agresiva? ¿Porque? Si parecía que también lo disfrutaste.- Dijo Morty al ver la rabieta de la chica.

-¡Cállate! ¿Cómo podría disfrutar eso? ¡No sentí absolutamente nada, idiota!- Dijo Sonia mientras trataba de levantarse del piso.

-Oh, ¿En serio?- Pregunto Morty en un tono sarcástico mientras veía a la chica en el suelo.

-¡En serio!- Le respondió Sonia de manera desafiante.

-Me alegro. Porque ahora que lo mencionas creo que puedo hacerlo una vez más.- Dijo Morty con cierta malicia en su voz.

-¿¡Q-que dijiste!?- Pregunto Sonia con preocupación.

-Lo que escuchaste. Me alegra saber que no sientes nada, ¿Eso significa que no te importa si lo hago una vez mas o no?- Le pregunto el chico mientras se agachaba para sujetar a la chica de la cintura y ayudarla a pararse.

-E-el que no sienta nada no significa que puedes hace lo que quieras conmigo.- Dijo Sonia mientras veía como Morty de alguna forma se las arregló para levantarla en el aire, hacer que sus piernas rodearan el cuerpo del chico y dejarla con la espalda contra la pared. -¡Así que te sugiero que pares si no quieres hacerme enoj…! ¡Aaaaaarrhhhhhh!- Grito la chica al momento en que Morty volvió a meter su polla dentro de ella.

Morty fue más agresivo en esta ocasión, el empujaba sus caderas con fuerza y velocidad mientras sostenía a la chica de las nalgas para así asegurarse de que permaneciera suspendida en el aire. Sonia por su parte solo podía recibir entre gemidos las constantes estocadas del chico, mientras volvía a avergonzarse de ella misma al sentir cierto placer por estar siendo tratada con rudeza.

-Dios, ¿Cuánto aguante tiene este infeliz?- Se preguntó la chica mientras observaba a Morty clavar su polla una y otra vez en lo más profundo de su coño. -¿Cómo puede haber un hombre tan descarado como para hacerle esto a una mujer?- Pensó la chica al comparar a Morty con el resto de los hombres que había conocido.

En cierto momento, mientras continuaba follandose el coño de la chica, Morty inclino su cabeza para así acercarla a los pechos de Sonia. Una vez hay, el chico comenzó a lamer y mordisquear los pechos centrándose principalmente en los pezones, todo eso sin detener sus caderas. Al sentir la boca del chico atacando sus pechos, Sonia solo pudo incrementar el volumen y la frecuencia con la que dejaba salir sus gemidos mientras sentía como el chico nuevamente la estaba llevando al borde del orgasmo.

-¡Dios! ¡Ya no aguanto más!- Dijo Sonia con un rostro teñido de rojo y una expresión de éxtasis. -¡Estás haciendo lo que quieras conmigo! ¡Me estas tratando con rudeza! ¡Esto es una vergüenza para cualquier mujer! ¡Y aun así…! ¡Me corro!- Grito la chica al momento de correrse intensamente y apretar con mayor fuerza la polla del chico, logrando así que este último también se corriera y volviera a llenarla.

 **Más tarde…**

Sonia se había dormido luego de su último encuentro con el chico y se encontraba ahora recostada contra una de las paredes del callejón. Morty por su parte había salido del callejón hace tiempo, claro que no antes de desatar a la chica y cubrirle la parte superior de su cuerpo con la chaqueta que traía cuando se encontraron. Luego de eso, el chico se dirigió a un lugar público para así continuar con la charla que estaba teniendo con la pistola que le había dado Rick.

-Haber si me quedo claro… ¿Dices que esa cosa que me inyectaste antes sirve para aumentar mis capacidades sexuales?- Le pregunto Morty a la pistola.

-Afirmativo. También sirve para prevenir enfermedades de transmisión sexual y vuelve temporalmente infértil tu esperma. Porque, en palabras de Santa Rick "No quiero tener un Morty con una ETS del universo de los plátanos o tener vice-nietos mutantes semi-duendes interdimensionales."- Explico la voz mientras reproducía una grabación hecha por Santa Rick.

-Oh cielos. Y-y eso que dijiste de los universos que tienes programados, ¿Realmente tengo sexo asegurado en todos ellos?- Pregunto con emoción Morty.

-Afirmativo.- Respondió la pistola.

-No puedo creerlo, por fin Rick me dio un regalo estupendo. Te llamare Caroline.- Le dijo Morty a la pistola.

-Cambiando nombre de la IA. Caroline aceptado.- Dijo la pistola mientras programaba su nuevo nombre.

-Muy bien, Caroline. Hora de seguir nuestro viaje.- Dijo Morty al momento de abrir un nuevo portal. -¡Es una aventura sexual solo para Morty! It's a Morty Sexual Adventure, Yeah! **(NOTA: ME GUSTO COMO SE OIRIA ESO EN INGLES)** \- Dijo finalmente el chico al momento de cruzar el portal hacia el siguiente universo de su lista.

 **Continuará…**

 **ESCENA POST-CREDITOS (POR QUE ¿CLASE DE PARODIA A RICK MORTY ESTARIA COMPLETA SIN UNA ESCENA POST-CREDITOS?)**

Sonia se encontraba en la oficina de una comisaria, sentada frente a la detective de la unidad de victimas especiales de la estación, explicándole lo que había pasado con Morty.

-Déjeme entender esto…Dices que fuiste violada…Por un hombre, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto la detective.

Sonia asintió con la cabeza con frustración al recordar la experiencia.

-Entiendo…Déjame llamar a mi superior.- La policía sale del despacho y vuelve al rato con otra oficial.

-Muy bien señorita Sonia. Dígame, lo que me cuenta mi compañera ¿Es cierto?- Pregunto la oficial.

-¡Si! Ya se los dije, ese chico me violo, ¿Van a hacer algo o no?- Pregunto molesta Sonia.

Ambas oficiales intercambiaron una mirada y luego comenzaron a reírse.

-Hahaha. Señorita, nosotros somos una unidad seria, hay mujeres violadoras sueltas por todos lados violando hombres inocentes. No podemos ponernos a investigar un, ¿Cómo lo llamo?- Pregunto la detective al momento de leer el informe que había hecho con el testimonio de Sonia. –Un supuesto macho abusivo y controlador que toma a las mujeres por la fuerza.- Leyó mientras volvía a reírse por lo absurdo que sonaba eso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rick & Morty: El viaje interdimensional de cumpleaños de Morty 2  
**

 **Universo AMH-700. Casa de los Smith. Cuarto de…**

Morty cruza el portal y llega a un cuarto en el segundo piso de una casa de dos pisos, el cual estaba a oscuras.

-Muy bien, Caroline. ¿En qué universo estamos ahora? Pregunto Morty a la I.A. que sostenía en su mano.

-Estamos en el universo AMH-700, Morty.- Contesto la voz que salía de la pistola de portales.

-¿Y qué sabes sobre este lugar?- Pregunto el muchacho mientras comenzaba a examinar la habitación a su alrededor, sin poder distinguir mucho, ya que era de noche y el cuarto estaba a oscuras.

-Según mis datos...este universo se caracteriza por que sus habitantes viven situaciones clásicas en la cultura "Anime/Manga".- Explico Caroline.

-¿Anime? ¿Cómo esos dibujos animados japoneses? ¿De eso estás hablando?- Pregunto extrañado el chico.

-Correcto, esos mismos.- Contesto Caroline.

-¿Y cómo podría relacionarse eso con tener...?- Estaba preguntado Morty antes de que su atención se centrase en algo que vio por la ventana.

En la casa de al lado, y más precisamente frente a la ventana de ese cuarto, se podía ver con claridad como una bella chica pelirroja se encontraba en su cuarto, quitándose un clásico uniforme de escuela japonés sin notar en absoluto que estaba siendo observada.

-E-espera un segundo... ¿Esa es...? ¿¡Jessica!?- Pregunto estupefacto el chico al distinguir a la joven de la casa de junto. -¿Qué es esto, Caroline? ¿En la casa de quien estamos?- Pregunto Morty antes de ser sorprendido por el sonido de un interruptor de luz siendo encendido e iluminando la habitación, a la vez que un individuo se adentra en el cuarto causando que Morty tuviera un pequeño sobre salto luego de darse cuenta de que se trataba del Morty de este universo. Morty y su contraparte se observan ligeramente, el Morty que acababa de entrar vestía un uniforme masculino compuesto por los mismos colores que el uniforme de Jessica, y traía consigo un morral en su mano, indicando que acababa de volver de la escuela.

-¿Que está ocurriendo a...?- Estaba por preguntar el Morty de este universo, antes de ser alcanzado en la cabeza por un par de agujas que salieron de Caroline, las cuales le habían dado una descarga eléctrica que lo dejo noqueado.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿¡P-porque rayos hiciste eso!?- Pregunto nervioso el chico.

-Para que no interviniese con tu recorrido.- Explico Caroline. -Tranquilo, Morty. Él simplemente estará noqueado por un par de horas. Pero hasta entonces debe permanecer en un lugar donde no interfiera de ninguna forma.- Dijo la I.A. antes de abrir un portal en el lugar donde había caído el desafortunado Morty.

-¿Y ahora qué hiciste? ¿Dónde fue que lo enviaste?- Pregunto nervioso Morty.

-A una cama de un hospital cerca de aquí, donde podrá tomar su siesta en paz.- Respondió Caroline.

-No creo que eso este bi...- Decía nuestro Morty antes de ser interrumpido por una voz que lo llamaba desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Onii-chan, baja de una vez la cena esta lista!- Grito la Summer de ese universo, la cual esperaba a su hermano.

-¿Quién diablos es ese tal "Onii-chan"?- Pregunto Morty, el cual era completamente ajeno e ignorante a cualquier clase de concepto sobre anime o palabras japonesas comunes en estos.

-Ese serías tú, Morty. Así es como se les dice a los hermanos aquí.- Explico Caroline.

-Oh cielos.- Murmuro por lo bajo el chico antes de responder. –Y-ya voy.- Grito finalmente el chico mientras guardaba a Caroline en el bolsillo de su pantalón y bajaba por las escaleras hasta abajo.

 **Universo AMH-700. Casa de los Smith. Cocina.**

El chico baja hasta la cocina y queda sorprendido al encontrarse con Summer, la cual llevaba puesto un delantal de cocina por encima de un uniforme escolar distinto al que traía Jessica. La chica estaba terminando de colocar dos platos de arroz con curry y dos juegos de cubiertos sobre la mesa, dando a entender que ella había cocina dicha comida, algo que la hermana en su universo nunca haría.

-Date prisa y ven a comer, antes de que se enfrié.- Le dijo la chica al quitarse el delantal y sentarse en la mesa.

-¿Q-que hay de cenar?- Pregunto el chico tratando de fingir ser el Morty que Caroline había noqueado.

-¿Que no lo ves? Es arroz con curry, tu favorito. Tú fuiste el que me insistió para que hiciera esto por tu cumpleaños.- Contesto la chica.

-Oh...c-cierto...y...ehm... ¿No deberíamos esperar a mamá, papá y a Rick antes de comer?- Pregunto el chico, intentando cambiar el tema para evitar sospechas.

-¿Te siente bien, Morty? ¿Que no recuerdas que nuestros padres salieron de segunda luna de miel, y el abuelo Rick salió de viaje de negocios? Estamos los dos solos.- Le explico Summer mientras levantaba una de sus cejas, en señal de intriga.

-Oh...es verdad, lo siento estoy algo dormido.- Dijo nervioso el chico tratando de excusarse. -V-voy a servirme un vaso de agua, eso me ayudara a despertarme.- Dijo al momento de levantarse e ir a la cocina de la casa.

-Muy bien...hoy estas más raro que de costum...- Estaba diciendo Summer antes de que su atención fuese captada por cierto detalle que no había notado antes. -¿¡Que crees que haces, Morty!?- Pregunto alterada la chica.

-Oh cielos, ¿Y ahora que hice? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que no soy su Morty?- Se preguntó nervioso el chico mientras tragaba saliva y veía a Summer acercándose.

-¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta?- Le pregunto la chica mirando a Morty a los ojos.

-Oh cielos, si se dio cuenta.-Pensó nervioso el muchacho.

-¡Otra vez olvidaste quitarte los zapatos antes de entrar a la casa! ¡Dios, ya estoy harta de repetírtelo, tienes que quitártelos y dejarlos en la entrada, tonto Onii-chan!- Dijo con enojo Summer.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Mis zapatos? ¿A eso se refería?- Se preguntó a si mismo Morty. –L-lo siento.- Dijo el chico sin saber exactamente cuál era el problema en sí.

-Hmph. Bien, te la dejare pasar solo por ser tu cumpleaños. Ven y termina de cenar.- Dijo con cierto enojo la chica. -D-después de todo...cocine esto solo para ti.- Termino de decir mientras se ruborizaba un poco y desviaba la vista de la cara del chico.

-Claroooo…está bien.- Respondió Morty antes de volver a la mesa para terminar su comida.

 **Universo AMH-700. Casa de los Smith. Cuarto de Morty.**

El resto de la cena paso sin mayores inconvenientes y una vez terminada, tanto Morty como Summer se van cada uno por su lado. Morty vuelve entonces a la habitación a la que había llegado en primer lugar y se da cuenta que las luces se encontraban apagadas aun cuando él recordaba haberlas dejado encendidas.

-¿Qué carajo? ¿Porque están apagadas las luces?- Pregunto el chico antes de sentir como alguien aparecía detrás de él y le susurraba algo al oído.

-Sorpresa, cumpleañero.- Le susurro una voz suave, proveniente de la persona que estaba detrás.

Morty se da vuelta de inmediato y nota de quien se trataba.

-¡Jess...!- Intento gritar por la sorpresa el chico, pero es detenido debido a que la otra persona le había tapado la boca con un beso apasionado en el que usaba su lengua para explorar la boca del muchacho.

Frente a él estaba la pelirroja a la que había espiado hace poco por la ventana, la cual vestía un distintivo uniforme deportivo, de camisa blanca de algodón y un pantaloncillo corto **(Bloomer)** como los que se usan en voleibol.

-¿¡Jessica!? ¿¡Q-que haces aquí!? ¿¡Como entraste!? ¿¡Y que llevas puesto!?- Pregunto en voz baja el chico con un notorio nerviosismo una vez la chica separo su boca de la de él.

-¿De qué hablas? Estoy aquí para darte tu regalo de cumpleaños, entre trepando por las ramas del árbol que está en medio de nuestras casas y que conecta nuestras ventanas, como hacía antes cuando éramos niños. Y llevo puesto mi uniforme de gimnasia por qué fue lo que me pediste que vistiera para hoy ¿Recuerdas?- Explico rápidamente la chica.

-Oh, oh es verdad ya recuerdo.- Respondió Morty, tratando de aparentar que sabía de lo que hablaba la chica. -Morty anime eres un bastardo suertudo. Pero llego la hora de que alguien más aproveche esa suerte.- Pensó nuestro Morty mientras veía a la sexy novia que tenía su contraparte.

-Sería imposible que lo olvidaras. Llevas semanas esperando por esto.- Comento Jessica. -Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si nos salteamos la canción de feliz cumpleaños y el pastel y pasamos directamente a "Desenvolver los regalos", cariño?- Pregunto la pelirroja mientras sujetaba una de las manos de Morty y la guiaba hasta su entrepierna.

La mano de Morty se mete dentro de los pantaloncillos de la chica y llega hasta su coño, el cual ya parecía estar cubierto por una ligera capa de humedad, debido a lo entusiasmada que estaba en ese momento. Al darse cuenta de eso, Morty comienza a frotar la intimidad de Jessica de manera lenta mientras deslizaba sus dedos dentro del interior de la chica, humedeciéndola aún más y haciendo que sus pezones se exciten y resalten por debajo de la camisa que llevaba, que aparentemente era la única prenda que cubría su torso ya que no parecía llevar un sujetador.

-¡Oohhh siii! Eso es Morty. Toca con los tus dedos y trata de adivinar lo que te traje de regalo.- Dijo entre gemidos Jessica, la cual parecía dispuesta a mantener ese juego de roles.

-Creo tener una idea de lo que es. Pero seguiré tanteando un poco más solo para estar seguro.- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras le seguía el juego a la pelirroja.

Jessica experimenta unos ligeros espasmos a medida que Morty continuaba manoseándola, y llegado un momento, dichas sensaciones se volvieron demasiado intensas para la chica.

-¡Ah! M-Morty...espera un poco. ¡Ahhh!- Dijo la pelirroja mientras luchaba con sus ansias de correrse.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Pregunto Morty luego de obedecer a la chica y detenerse para ver que quería decirle.

-N-no. Es solo que...se suponía que yo debo ser la que se ocupe de ti. Así que... ¿Crees que puedas dejar que lo haga ahora?- Pregunto Jessica.

-Oh cielos. ¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?- Pregunto emocionado el chico.

-Bueno...primero deberías recostarte en la cama.- Le responde la chica.

-Enseguida.- Dijo Morty al momento de desnudarse completamente y recostarse boca arriba en la cama.

Una vez que el chico estuvo ubicado, Jessica se reúne con él en la cama, colocándose de rodillas sobre el colchón y poniendo su cabeza junto a la entrepierna del chico mientras que su coño quedaba a centímetros de la boca de Morty, haciendo la pose conocida como el 69.

-Muy bien, mi querido Morty. Espero que disfrutes esto.- Dijo Jessica mientras sujetaba y sacudía la polla de Morty con su mano. –Feliz cumpleaños.- Exclamo la chica a la vez que acercaba su boca a la polla del chico mientras cerraba los ojos y sacaba su lengua. Finalmente, Jessica se traga la polla de Morty y comienza a hacerle una mamada sumamente placentera, en la cual la chica se dedicaba a mover su cabeza rápidamente, sorber la polla del chico, presionarla y recorrerla con su lengua.

-¡Oh santo y jodido Dios! ¡Es increíble!- Pensó Morty mientras disfrutaba plenamente de la mamada que le daba la pelirroja. -¡Oh cielos! Esto es… ¡Wow!- Estaba pensando el muchacho hasta que algo llama su atención.

Sobre su cabeza, Morty veía como una mancha de humedad sobre los pantaloncillos **(Blommers)** que la chica traía, indicándole lo excitada que estaba la misma en ese momento. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Morty dirige sus manos a las caderas de Jessica y comienza a quitarle la parte inferior de su ropa para así tener una mejor vista del húmedo coño de la misma. Al ver el húmedo agujero frente a él, Morty no pudo evitar pensar que necesita algo de atención, así que acerco su boca ahí y comenzó a lamerlo con intensidad, causando un sobresalto de la chica en el proceso.

-¡Ah! Morty… ¿Q-qué crees que haces?- Pregunto entre gemidos Jessica.

-Solo quise ocuparme como se debe de la novia más bella del mundo.- Respondió Morty a la vez que continuaba estimulando el coño de la chica con sus dedos.

-E-eso es…muy tierno de tu parte. P-pero…ya te dije que…yo debía ser la que…te complaciera.- Dijo con dificultad la pelirroja mientras otra vez sentía como los dedos del chico exploraban su interior.

-Y lo estás haciendo bastante bien, no te detengas solo porque este jugando un poco mientras te ocupas de mí.- Dijo el chico mientras continuaba molestando el coño de Jessica.

-Mph. Muy bien, si así quieres que sea, entonces voy a tener que sacar mi mejor arsenal.- Dijo la chica, decidida a hacer que Morty se corra antes que ella. –Hora de usar a mis pequeños Mortys.- Pensó de forma juguetona la chica.

Jessica se quita entonces la camisa que llevaba y deja a la vistas sus enormes senos, los cuales rápidamente usa para rodear la polla de Morty y comenzar a frotarla de arriba abajo con ellas **(Paizuri)**. Al poco tiempo, la pelirroja hace que la polla del chico sobresalga de sus pechos y que la cabeza de la misma quedara al alcance de su boca, dándole así la ocasión de ocuparse de la parte más sensible del pene de Morty, a la vez que continuaba exprimiendo el tallo con sus pechos.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Oh cielos! ¡Eso se siente increíble, Jessica!- Exclamo el chico al sentir como la pelirroja lo complacía usando cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras él seguía lamiendo y degustando los jugos que la chica dejaba salir de su coño. Finalmente, el chico sintió que ya no pudo seguir soportando más. -¡Oh cielos! ¡Jessica! ¡Me corro!- Grito el muchacho al momento de soltar su descarga dentro de la boca de la chica, quien no pudo tragarse la mayor parte de dicha corrida, la cual acabo por escapar de su boca y derramarse sobre sus pechos.

Jessica acabo por correrse casi al mismo tiempo que Morty, luego de sentir como el primer disparo caliente de semen chocaba contra la parte trasera de su boca, enviándole a su cerebro la orden de dejar de contener su orgasmo luego de haber logrado que el chico se corriera.

-Hmmm. Te corriste bastante, Morty. Veo que no pudiste soportar mucho una vez que use a este par, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Jessica con un tono victorioso mientras se relamía los labios y se frotaba sus pechos.

-Muy bien, admito eso. Pero tú también te corriste poco después que yo.- Dijo Morty al hacerle notar la cantidad de líquido que la chica había soltado sobre él.

Jessica se voltea para hablar con Morty cara a cara.

-Hehehe. Es verdad. Me costó trabajo aguantar, pero estaba decidida a complacer primero a mi dulce, dulce novio en su día especial.- Dijo la chica mientras acercaba su rostro al de Morty. Ambos se besan con pasión para así avivar el deseo y continuar a la próxima ronda.

 **Mientras tanto…**

Summer se encontraba subiendo las escaleras que daban al segundo piso de la casa con cierto nerviosismo y un rubor en sus mejillas. Ella desde siempre había tenido sentimientos amorosos por su hermano menor y se había dicho a si misma que esa noche seria el momento de darlos a conocer.

-Muy bien, Summer. ¡Hoy es el día! Hoy vas a dar a conocer tus sentimientos y consumaras tu amor por tu Onii-chan.- Pensó la chica mientras subía por la escalera. –Apégate al plan. Ve a su cuarto y dile que el agua del baño ya está caliente, una vez que él entre a bañarse tú entraras desnuda y le ofrecerás ayuda para lavarse la espalda, finalmente cuando le digas que vas a lavarlo también en el frente, él ya estará excitado y será como arcilla en tus manos.- Pensó Summer, repasando mentalmente su plan. –Nada puede salir mal.- Pensó finalmente al abrir la puerta del cuarto de su hermano y decir unas palabras. –El agua ya está caliente cumpleañero, puedes ir a ducharte si qui…- Dijo la chica antes de darse cuenta de la escena que tenía delante.

Frente a ella estaban Jessica y Morty teniendo sexo, Morty de rodillas sobre la cama sujetando a la chica de las caderas y para así levantarlas en el aire, Jessica con la parte superior de su torso recostada boca arriba, mirando al chico a los ojos mientras Morty la sujetaba y se la follaba a su antojo.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso es Morty! ¡Sigue así!- Decía la jadeante chica mientras hacia una extraña cara debido al placer, sacando su lengua y entrecruzando los ojos, a la vez que en sus ojos sus pupilas eran reemplazadas por un par de corazones **(Ahegao)**.

-Santo Dios, ¿Qué clase de cara es esa? ¿Y qué carajo le paso a tus ojos?- Pregunto extrañado el chico al ver el rostro de la chica.

 **(NOTA: Sí, en este universo ese tipo de cosas son realmente visibles, ya que son un fenómeno biológico presente en las chicas de este universo, así que la chica literalmente tenía corazones en sus pupilas.)**

-¿¡P-pero que está pasando aquí!?- Pregunto sorprendida la chica, captando la completa atención de los dos jóvenes amantes.

-¿¡Summer!?- Pregunto exaltado Morty luego de darse cuenta que su hermana había entrado.

-Oh, eres tú…- Dijo Jessica de modo despectivo al ver a la hermana mayor de Morty entrar al cuarto. –Así que si ibas a llevar adelante ese plan tuyo, ¿Verdad? Que suerte que yo te me adelantara.- Pregunto la pelirroja, sorprendiendo enormemente a Summer.

-¿Q-que…como fue que tú…?- Pregunto Summer, tratando de entender cómo es que Jessica sabía lo que había planeado.

-Por favor, Summer. Siempre he sabido que sientes algo por Morty, más allá del amor de una hermana, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que intentaras algo así. Además escuche todo tu plan el otro día que vine a estudiar con Morty y pase junto a tu cuarto cuando iba al baño.- Explico Jessica mientras levantaba su cuerpo de la cama y se ponía de rodillas sobre esta. –¿En verdad pensaste que eso sería suficiente para ganarte el amor de mi querido Morty?- Pregunto la chica mientras se volteaba para abrazar al chico.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?- Pregunto confundido Morty.

Summer se muerde ligeramente la uña de uno de sus pulgares debido a la rabia que le daba ver a Jessica abrazando a su querido hermano como si fuera de su propiedad.

-¡No voy a dejar que mi querido Onii-chan este con una zorra como tú!- Exclamo Summer al momento de bajar su falda y sus bragas con una mano, y quitarse su camisa con la otra. -¿¡Quieres competir conmigo por él!? ¡Por mi está bien! ¡Hagámoslo!- Grito la chica al quitarse el sostén y dirigirse a la cama donde estaba la pareja.

-¡Oh Dios, Summer! ¡Vístete! ¿¡Que carajos haces!?- Dijo el chico mientras apartaba la mirada debido a la incómoda situación que se había desarrollado.

-¿Una competencia, eh?- Pregunto intrigada la chica. –Suena interesante. La ganadora se queda con Morty. Prepárate para perder, tetas pequeñas.- Le respondió Jessica, asiéndole notar a la otra chica la diferencia que existía en el tamaño de ambas.

-¡Los pechos grandes no lo son todo! ¡Y te lo voy a demostrar!- Dijo enfadada Summer al momento de tomar la polla de Morty.

-Wow, wow, wow…las dos esperen un momento. Summer, yo te quiero y todo eso, pero no quiero ser parte de esto. ¡Eres mi hermana, por Dios!- Dijo Morty al intentar ponerle un alto a esto.

Las dos chicas intercambian una mirada en la cual, sin usar palabras, se ponen de acuerdo en lo que debían hacer a continuación.

 **Poco después…**

Morty había sido sometido, amordazado y amarrado a la cabecera de la cama por las dos chicas, las cuales no aceptaron su "No" como respuesta.

-En serio lamento esto, Morty. Pero cuando dos chicas deciden competir para ver quién es la que más merece a un chico, no hay nada en el mundo que las detenga.- Le dijo Jessica, la cual estaba al lado de Morty.

Summer se encontraba sobre el chico, moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras frotaba su coño con la polla de Morty para así excitarlo.

-¡Ah! Onii-chan…la tienes más grande de lo que había imaginado.- Dijo la chica mientras seguía frotando su entrepierna con la polla del chico y se excitaba por la idea de que pronto la tendría dentro de ella. –Le voy a demostrar a esta zorra que las hermanas mayores son mucho más sexys para los chicos que las amigas de la infancia.- Pensó Summer. -¿Listo, Morty?- Le pregunto la chica luego de levantar un poco sus caderas y dirigir el pene ya erecto del chico a la entrada de su coño.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Oh cielos! ¡Summer detente!- Grito Morty, pero su grito se convirtió en un sonido ininteligible debido a que seguía con la boca tapada.

-Lo tomare como un si.- Dijo sonriendo Summer al momento de bajar sus caderas y comenzar a montar la polla del chico.

La chica agitaba sus caderas de arriba a abajo de forma frenética, demostrando lo mucho que estaba disfrutando en ese momento. La polla de Morty parecía ser extremadamente compatible con el coño de Summer, ya que de alguna forma se las arreglaba para frotarse con varias zonas sensible de la chica. En contraposición, el coño de la chica parecía envolverse alrededor de todo el tallo de la polla de Morty, impregnándolo de calor y humedad cada vez que la chica movía sus caderas.

-¡Ah! ¡Onii-chan! ¡Onii-chaaaan! ¡Eres fabuloso, Onii-chan! ¡Tú polla me llega hasta el fondo!- Gritaba la excitada chica mientras colocaba sus brazos contra la pared detrás de la cama e inclinaba su cabeza para que quedase encima de la del chico. Summer aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos e hizo que sus pechos rebotaran una y otra vez frente a los ojos de su, ya de por si excitado, hermano.

-¡Santo y jodido Dios! ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Estoy a punto de correrme!- Pensó el desorientado chico mientras veía como se balanceaban esos sesos frente a él y sentía que su orgasmo se acercaba.

-¡Ah! ¡Oh! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Y-ya no puedo! ¡Me voy a correr, Morty! ¡Por favor córrete conmigo! ¡Córrete dentro de tu linda Nee-chan **(Nee-chan=Hermana)**!- Le pidió la chica mientras se ponía derecha y comenzaba a juguetear con sus propios pechos y pezones para lograr esa pequeña estimulación que le faltaba. -¡Ah! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro!- Grita finalmente la chica al alcanzar su orgasmo, produciendo que su coño se envolviera aun con mayor fuerza sobre la polla del chico, obligándolo a correrse junto con ella.

-¡Cieloooooooooos!- Grito de forma ahogada Morty al sentir como el coño de la chica parecía exprimirlo lo más fuerte que podía con tal de sacarle algo de jugo.

Al momento que él chico soltó su descarga dentro de Summer, la zona de la piel que rodeaba su vientre se volvió invisible por un momento, dándole al chico la oportunidad de observar como su pene soltaba su leche en el interior de la chica, y como esta se estrellaba en la pared de su útero y luego se derramaba por los costados de este mismo **(En el mundo del Hentai esto se lo conoce como "X-Ray" y es muy frecuente cuando se realizan eyaculaciones internas, claro que en este caso esto es algo más literal ya que Morty sí que podía observa dicho evento ya que era otro fenómeno biológico de las chicas de este universo)**. La curiosa escena duro unos segundos, hasta que el chico soltó la última descarga dentro de la chica, luego su vientre volvió a la normalidad.

-¿¡Qué carajos les pasa a los cuerpo de estas chicas!?- Se preguntó a si mismo Morty luego de ver la peculiar escena que se desarrolló frente a él.

-¡Bien hecho Onii-chan! ¡Fue una excelente descarga! ¡Mi vientre te agradece por la comida!- Exclamo la temblorosa chica mientras hacia una extraña expresión facial **(Ahegao)** , acompañada de unos ojos con corazones como pupilas y una señal de paz hecha con los dedos de ambas manos.

-N-no estuvo mal…- Dijo Jessica, la cual estaba sonrojada y excitada por el espectáculo que Summer acababa de dar. -…para una chica de senos pequeños.- Susurro por lo bajo.

-¡Oye!- Grito con enojo Summer luego de ese último comentario.

-Como sea. Admito que estuviste mejor que yo en esta ronda, así que pasemos a la siguiente.- Dijo Jessica mientras le quitaba la mordaza de la boca a Morty.

-¿¡Cuál es su problema!? ¿¡Acaso a ninguna de las dos les parece que esto es…!?- Estaba gritando Morty, pero es interrumpido por Jessica, la cual lo había comenzado a besar de manera pervertida usando su lengua para entrelazarse con la suya, impidiéndole hablar.

-¡Yo también quiero besar a Onii-chan!- Dijo Summer al momento de acercar su cara a la del chico y comenzar a usar su lengua para saborear la del chico de la misma forma y al mismo tiempo en que lo estaba haciendo Jessica.

-¡Oh Dios, no! ¡No lo hagas, hijo de perra!- Se dijo mentalmente el chico mientras luchaba mentalmente para no volver a tener una erección, cosa que resultó inútil ya que su polla acabo por ponerse dura nuevamente.

-Mira nada más quien volvió a ponerse duro.- Dijo Jessica al separarse de la lengua del muchacho. –Obviamente fue gracias a mí y mi excelente técnica con la lengua.- Exclamo con orgullo la chica.

-¿Eh? En tus sueños, zorra. Fue gracias a mí y mis besos llenos de amor.- Contesto Summer. -¿Qué dices tú, Onii-chan? ¿Para ti cuál de las dos te beso mejor?- Le pregunto la chica a Morty.

-No lo sé...estoy algo confundido...Jessica... ¿Tal vez?- Respondió Morty un tanto confundido por la cantidad de sangre que circulaba a gran velocidad por su cuerpo en ese momento. -¡Santo Dios! ¡Qué calor que tengo!- Pensó el muchacho.

-¡Ha! Te lo dije. Yo doy mejores besos que tú, Summer.- Dijo con un tono de victoria Jessica mientras le sacaba la lengua a Summer a modo de burla. -Ahora Morty, ¿Qué te parece si...?- Decía la chica antes de posar su vista sobre el chico y sorprenderse. -¡Oh por Dios! ¿Estás bien? Estas completamente rojo.- Exclamo al notar el estado de Morty.

-Oh vaya. Está empezando a hacer efecto.- Dijo emocionada Summer.

-¿Qué cosa esta haciendo efecto? ¿Qué hiciste?- Pregunto Jessica.

-Yo tal vez...le puse un pequeño afrodisíaco a su cena. Solo para asegurarme de que estuviera excitado para esta noche.- Explico Summer.

-¿¡Que hiciste qué!?- Pregunto preocupada Jessica. -¡Idiota! ¡Yo también le di un afrodisíaco cuando nos besamos luego de que terminara de cenar!- Confeso la chica.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Crees que este bien?- Pregunto consternada Summer.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Tal vez sea mejor que lo llevemos al hos...!- Estaba sugiriendo Jessica antes de ser interrumpida por un sonido que llamo su atención.

Mientras las dos chicas se habían puesto a discutir, Morty entro en un estado de excitación eufórico, el cual hizo que perdiera sus inhibiciones y se las arreglará para romper las ataduras de sus manos para así poder encargarse de ambas chicas por su cuenta.

-¿M-Morty?- Pregunto preocupada Jessica luego de notar a que grado llegaba la excitación del chico.

-¿O-Onii-chan?- Pregunto Summer al unísono en el mismo tono que Jessica.

-¡Waaaah!- Grito el desaforado chico al momento de abalanzarse sobre Jessica y Summer para así descargar su excitación sobre ellas dos.

Morty comienza entonces a tomar las riendas de la situación, él arroja primero a Jessica a la cama y luego a Summer sobre la chica antes mencionada, quedando las dos cara a cara frente a la otra mientras sus entrepiernas quedaban a entera disposición del chico.

-¡Auch! Morty con cuidado, eso dolió. No puedes simplemente tomar a una chica y arrojarla a- ¡Ahhhhhh!- Estaba reclamando Jessica luego del repentino acto del chico, antes de sentir como la polla de este último se había colado en su coño de una estocada y comenzaba a arremeterla con fuerza y desesperación, impidiéndole hablar. Todo mientras Summer observaba de manera hipnótica como la polla de su hermano había cambiado el estado de Jessica del enojo a una felicidad producto del placer.

Al poco tiempo, luego de asegurarse de dejar a Jessica jadeando y al borde del orgasmo, Morty retira su polla de dentro de ella y la dirige a la entrada del coño de Summer.

-¡O-Onii-chan, espera! ¿¡M-me la vas a meter solo así!? ¡Ahhhhh!- Jadeo con fuerza Summer al momento en que Morty empujo hasta el último centímetro de su polla dentro de su coño, hasta llegar a darle un beso a su útero con la punta de su pene.

Morty repitió el patrón de follar y cambiar de chica un par de veces mientras veía como las dos pelirrojas frente a él solo podían aceptar lo él que hacía con ellas, jadeando mientras sus pechos se frotaban mutuamente con cada estocada violenta del chico, corriéndose algunas veces en el proceso. Morty finalmente comienza a correrse, dejando salir las primeras descargas dentro de Summer para luego cambiar rápidamente al coño de Jessica y soltar los demás disparos **(Mientras se repetía la escena X-Ray en ambas eyaculaciones internas)**. Las dos chicas sueltan un grito de placer al recibir el cálido semen del chico, y quedan laxas y cansadas en el lugar en el que estaban debido a las numerosas veces que acabaron mientras Morty se las follaba sin compasión.

-¡Más!- Exclamo fuera de si el chico luego de observa su obra y sentir como cada fibra de su ser le exigía una continuación.

-¿¡Que!?- Gritaron al unísono ambas chicas, preocupadas por no poder continuar.

Morty entonces salta a la cama, sujeta a Jessica y la pone en posición para que quede sobre él, en la posición conocida como "La vaquera", para hacerla subir y bajar a su gusto mientras estaba acostado. Debido al cansancio, Jessica no puede impedir que el chico hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, así que solo lo dejo ser. Summer observa la escena fijamente mientras un pensamiento pasa por su cabeza.

-Oh Dios, ¿Pero qué hicimos? Por nuestra culpa el pobre chico ahora está sobreexcitado y fuera de sí.- Pensó Summer mientras la pareja junta a ella continuaba follando de la misma forma antes descripta. –No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Es en parte mi culpa que Onii-chan este así. Es mi deber ayudarlo a calmarse.- Se dijo a si misma de manera decidida al momento de pararse sobre la cama y colocar su coño por encima de la cabeza del chico, para finalmente descender y dejarlo a merced de su lengua.

-¡S-Summer! ¿¡Que…!? ¡Ah! ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?- Pregunto confundida Jessica mientras Morty seguía follandosela sin piedad a la vez que empezaba a lamer y saborear el coño de Summer.

-N-no podía dejarte sola en esto. ¡Ah! Las dos lo provocamos y… ¡Ah! Las dos lo terminaremos.- Le explico Summer.

Luego de eso, los tres continúan follando, lamiendo, chupando y frotando sus partes entre sí a lo largo de toda la noche con el fin de calmar los deseos del chico. Durante el transcurso de la misma, los tres probaron varias posturas. En una Morty se follo de pie a Summer, la cual estaba siendo sujetada de la parte trasera de sus rodillas, quedando levantada en el aire, mientras Jessica usaba su lengua y boca en las pelotas del chico, o lamia ligeramente su tallo mientras él seguía follandose a la otra chica. En otra, las chicas se alinearon sobre la cama en cuatro patas, una junto a la otra, mientras Morty se follaba a una de las dos por detrás mientras usaba sus dedos dentro del coño de la otra o la estimulaba desde su clítoris. En otra, ambas chicas rodearon al mismo tiempo con sus pechos al chico, mientras que lamian la punta de su polla, la cual sobresalía entre los cuatro senos y que al correrse cubrió la cara de ambas de una mascarilla de semen **(Bukkake)**. Así siguieron y siguieron hasta finalmente caer del cansancio a entradas horas de la madrugada.

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Morty despierta aturdido, desnudo y sudado luego del maratón de sexo que vivió a lo largo de la noche.

-Oh cielos, me siento agotado. Es como si me hubiera pasado un tren por encima. Ni siquiera recuerdo que fue lo…- Decía en voz alta el chico antes escuchar un sonido cerca de él. Dicho sonido fue hecho por Jessica y Summer, las cuales habían quedado dormidas y emitiendo ligeros ronquidos mientras reposaban una al lado de la otra, rebosantes de semen en sus coños y cubiertas por todas partes por este mismo. -¡Santo y jodido Dios! ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Nosotros tres estuvimos…nosotros…toda la noche…oh cielos!- Pensó nervioso el muchacho, antes de escuchar el sonido de la puerta de abajo y un grito proveniente de la misma.

-Onee-chan **(Hermana)** , ya estoy en casa. ¿Tienes idea de cómo fue que acabe pasando la noche en la cama de un hospital?- Pregunto la persona que acababa de entrar a la casa, dando a entender que el verdadero Morty de ese universo había regresado.

-Muy bien, esa es la señal para huir. ¿Quién sabe qué clase de cosa me hará ese Morty si ve esto?- Pensó el chico mientras recogía sus ropas del suelo. –Hora de irnos, Caroline.- Dijo Morty al sacar su querida pistola de portales de su pantalón y escapar por uno de ellos al siguiente universo.

Por su parte, el Morty de este universo había subido al segundo piso de la casa y se encamino a su cuarto.

-Qué extraño, ¿Adónde se habrá metido Onee…?- Se estaba preguntando en voz alta el chico antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto y encontrarse con la impactante escena frente a sus ojos. –Jessica…Onee-chan… ¿¡P-pero que!?- Pregunto el chico sin comprender como fue que amabas terminaron en ese estado durante su ausencia.

 **Continuará…**

 **ESCENA POST-CREDITOS**

El Morty del universo AMH-700 estaba junto a su respectivo Rick en su laboratorio y parecía muy emocionado por algo.

-Muy bien. Aquí tienes lo que querías, Morty. Recuerda que por esta cosa estarás endeudado conmigo hasta que te gradúes, no podrás objetar en nada y me tendrás que acompañar hasta el peor de los lugares a los que quiera llevarte, ¿Te quedo claro?- Le advirtió Rick mientras sostenía en su mano una jeringa con un líquido morado.

-Sí, Rick, como sea. Ya inyéctame esa cosa.-Contesto Morty sin darle importancia a las condiciones de Rick.

-Como quieras.- Dijo Rick al inyectarlo. –Te doy medio día para jugar con tu pequeña modificación, luego de eso me acompañaras a una misión casi suicida.- Dijo Rick al echar al chico de su laboratorio.

Morty se queda en el pasillo, presiona ligeramente sus puños y cierra sus ojos para concentrarse, hasta que finalmente sus brazos se convierten en varios tentáculos largos y viscosos, de los cuales parecía emanar un líquido de sus puntas **(Porque ¿Qué clase de parodia al Hentai en general estaría completa sin incluir el género de los tentáculos, no?)**. El chico observa feliz su nueva adquisición y decide encaminarse a su cuarto.

-Miren esto chicas. ¿Listas para recibir su castigo luego de ese desliz con el otro Morty?- Le pregunto Morty a las chicas que lo esperaban en su cuarto.

-¡Si, Morty/Onii-chan!- Respondieron al unísono tanto Summer como Jessica, las cuales vestían sus uniformes de escuela y estaban listas para ser profanadas por el chico.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rick & Morty: El viaje interdimensional de cumpleaños de Morty 3**

 **Universo F-575. Callejón.**

Morty llega completamente desnudo y con sus ropas en mano al siguiente universo que Caroline tenía programado luego de ser obligado a apresurar su huida debido al regreso de Morty Anime a la casa.

-Oh cielos, eso estuvo cerca.- Dijo el chico, aliviado de haber escapado sin problemas de su contraparte. –Esa última dimensión fue una locura. ¿¡Porque carajos Rick pensó que querría algo con Summer!?- Pregunto enfadado. -Oh Dios…siento nauseas solo de recordar todo lo que hicimos.- Dijo Morty mientras se cubría la boca con su mano.

-Esa situación no estaba dentro de los cálculos que se hicieron antes del recorrido. Santa Rick diseño esta ruta para que tú tengas asegurada una interacción sexual de algún tipo con alguna chica. La forma en que se desarrollen las situaciones a partir del primer encuentro con una de las chicas ya abarca terreno desconocido imposible de predecir.- Le explico Caroline.

-¡Follarme a una de las contrapartes de mi hermana no fue un error de cálculo! ¡Fue traumatizante! ¿¡Me oyes!?- Dijo Morty enojado mientras comenzaba a ponerse sus pantalones y ropa interior.

-Recomiendo que cuando volvamos a casa le pidas a tu respectivo Rick un lavado cerebral para eliminar todas las experiencias poco satisfactorias o "Traumatizantes" que pudieras sufrir en el viaje.- Sugirió Caroline.

-Espera… ¿Rick puede borrar memorias?- Pregunto extrañado el chico mientras se terminaba de poner su camisa y empezaba a colocarse los zapatos. Sin saber que esta no era la primera ni sería la última vez que le fuera a pedir a Rick que le borre partes de su memoria.

-Eso es correcto.- Respondió Caroline.

-Oh…bien eso tal vez sirva. Pero borrar mis traumas no es el punto. ¡El punto es no vivir esos traumas en primer lugar! ¡Tú tendrías que…!- Dijo con enfado el chico antes de considerar algo. –Oh, ¿Sabes qué? Al carajo. Solo eres una pistola de portales que Rick se robó, no tiene caso hacerte escuchar mis problemas. Solo dime donde estamos ahora.- Dijo finalmente en cierto tono de resignación por el hecho de estar descargando sus frustraciones en un objeto inanimado.

-Muy bien, Morty. Ahora mismo nos encontramos en el universo F-575. Aparentemente este es un universo compuesto por mamíferos antropomorfizados.- Explico Caroline.

-¿Y eso en español quiere decir…?- Pregunto Morty al no entender a qué se refería Caroline. Pero la duda del chico es respuesta luego de que este último viera pasar por la calle a varios animales de apariencia humana, caminando en dos patas, con ropa y con manos de cinco dedos. –Oh, ya veo…y, ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Sentarme a esperar que alguna chica me diga que quiere hacerlo conmigo?- Pregunto Morty.

-En esencia…sí. Ya todo está preparado para que algo así ocurra.- Le recalco Caroline.

-Bien, solo espero no encontrarme alguna otra Summer pervertida e incestuosa esta vez.- Dijo enojado el chico mientras recostaba su espalda sobre la pared del callejón.

-Santa Rick dejo programado un mensaje para ti en caso de que se diese este tipo de situación ¿Lo quieres oír?- Le pregunto su querida compañera de travesía.

-Como sea.- Respondió con indiferencia el chico, teniendo el presentimiento de que no le gustaría lo que el mensaje dijera.

-Reproduciendo: "¡Carajo, Morty! ¡Deja de ser un imbécil y de tocarme los cojones! Te doy la oportunidad de ir de paseo sin consecuencias y tú piensas en que puedes quejarte. No seas tan…".- Fue el mensaje que Santa Rick había dejado para el chico.

-Ok, ya córtalo. Sabía que sería algo por el estilo.- Dijo a la vez que soltaba un fuerte suspiro.

 **Poco después…**

El chico llevaba esperando en la misma posición contra la pared desde varios minutos, y comenzaba dudar sobre el hecho de que todo sería tan "Fácil" en este universo. Si bien, él parecía ser el centro de atención de varios transeúntes en la calle, la gran mayoría se le quedaba viendo por unos segundos como si fuese algún fenómeno y luego se alejaban cuando él hacia contacto visual. La única excepción fue con dos chicas que parecían estar observándolo desde la distancia mientras cuchicheaban entre ellas. La primera de ellas era una chica gato, de pelaje blanco y penetrantes ojos amarillos, con una cola que desde lejos se veía larga, suave y esponjosa. La segunda de ellas se trataba de una perra, de un extenso pelaje tricolor compuesto de negro, blanco y marrón, ojos cafés y un hocico ligeramente alargado. El chico no se consideraba un conocedor de razas de animales, pero hubiera jurado que ambas corresponderían con la descripción de una gata persa y una rough collie de su mundo.

Desde lejos se observaba que la que dirija la conversación era la chica gato, la cual parecía estar tratando de convencer a su amiga para que ambas se acercasen a hablar con Morty. Cosa que hicieron poco después, aunque la chica perro veía al chico con mucha desconfianza, casi con asco.

-Hola. Disculpa la molestia pero mi amiga y yo queremos hacerte una pequeña pregunta.- Se aventuró a decir la chica gato. –Veras, yo creo que pareces un animal que nunca antes había visto. Estoy convencida de que no eres de la ciudad, ya que pareces perdido y sinceramente resaltas mucho entre la multitud.- Dijo la chica. –Pero mi amiga de aquí junto, siendo tan encantadora como solo ella saber serlo, cree que solo eres un chimpancé lunático que se afeito todo el pelo. ¿Crees poder sacarnos la duda, encanto?- Pregunto de manera amable y encantadora.

-Bien, yo soy un humano. Y si, se podría decir que no soy exactamente de por aquí.- Respondió el chico.

-Wow, es la primera vez que veo un humano. ¿Ves? Te dije que no era un simple chimpancé afeitado.- Dijo en un tono de victoria mientras veía de reojo a su amiga. –Disculpa la molestia pero, ¿Crees que podamos…? Bueno… ¿Investigarte?- Pregunto la chica, del mismo modo amable que antes.

-¿"Investigarme"?- Pregunto extrañado el chico, sin entender exactamente a qué se refería.

-Si veras, las dos somos compañeras de piso y vamos juntas a la universidad. Y nuestra tesis cosiste en buscar, analizar y detallar las diferencias fisionómicas de varias especies. Estoy segura de que un "Humano" como tú puede sernos de mucha ayuda ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres venir a nuestra casa para que te podamos hacer algunas preguntas?- Explico la chica.

-Oh, ya veo. Bien, sinceramente me serviría para pasar el rato. Había quedado en verme con…alguien, pero parece que no va a venir.- Mintió el chico. –Soy Morty, por cierto.-

-Yo soy Janine y la señorita simpatía de aquí junto es Laura.- Dijo de manera despreocupada mientras su amiga miraba con desdén al chico y gruñía ligeramente.

-Janine, en ningún momento dijimos nada sobre llevarlo a la casa. Algo en él no me agrada.- Dijo malhumorada Laura.

-No le hagas caso, ella es así con todos los extraños. Pero te aseguro que cuando entre en confianza se te va a hacer difícil despegarte de ella.- Le susurró al oído la chica gato a Morty, mientras se aprovechaba para sujetarlo de uno de sus brazos y pegársele lo más que podía.

-¡Oí eso, Janine!- Grito con enojo Laura.

-Ya deja de quejarte y síguenos. Tenemos mucho por hacer.- Le ordeno Janine, en un tono de superioridad difícil de desafiar.

-Hmp. Bien, como sea. Luego no digas que no te lo advertí. Por algo dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato.- Respondió Laura al momento de seguir a su amiga y a Morty desde atrás hasta su piso compartido.

 **Universo F-575. Departamento de Laura y Janine. Sala de estar.**

Las chicas y Morty llegaron finalmente al departamento, el cual constaba de dos cuartos, un baño, una sala de estar relativamente grande, una cocina con un desayunador y un cuarto de lavado, ubicado junto al balcón del departamento. Janine invito rápidamente al chico para que se sentara en medio del sofá y así empezar a responder algunas preguntas para su tesis, mientras ella y su amiga se sentaban en las dos esquinas a tomar apuntes de sus respuestas.

-Muy bien, empecemos. Primero, ¿Cuántas diferentes razas hay entre los humanos, Morty?- Empezó a preguntar la Janine.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Morty.

-Ya sabes…si hay variantes en el color de piel o diferencias físicas. ¿Los humanos tienen algo así?- Replanteo su pregunta Janine.

-Oh cielos, eso…eso es un tema delicado en donde yo vengo. No me gustaría sonar racista, ¿Sabes?- Dijo un poco apenado el chico.

-Pero tienes que ser racista si quieres ayudarnos, idiota. Decirnos en que se diferencia cada una.- Dijo Laura, molesta por la poca colaboración del chico.

-Ya, Laura. No hace falta presionarlo si no quiere decirnos.- Le dijo Janine a su amiga, en un intento por tranquilizarla.

-Para hacer algo a medias es preferible no hacerlo, ¿No crees?- Le contesto Laura de manera condescendiente.

-Mejor deja que yo siga con las preguntas. Tú puedes empezar el análisis físico.- Dijo Janine, ignorando la actitud poco colaborativa de su amiga.

-Pffft, como sea.- Respondió Laura al momento de tirar su cuaderno de notas y ponerse de pie.

-Wow, espera ¿Dijiste análisis físico?- Pregunto nervioso el chico, al no saber que esperar exactamente debido a los numerosos "Análisis" que había sufrido a lo largo de sus aventuras con Rick.

-Nada del otro mundo, solo tomaremos nota de tu olor corporal y la suavidad de tu… ¿Pelaje?- Dijo finalmente Janine al no encontrar otra palabra para definir la excesiva escases de vello corporal del chico. –Aunque eso ultimo lo puedo completar yo sola. Después de todo tuvimos mucho contacto mientras te traía a la casa. Y déjame decirte que eres muuuuuuy suave.- Dijo ella, recordando la forma en que se había pegado a uno de los brazos del chico y se había sorprendido por la suavidad que poseía debido a la falta de pelaje.

-Así que deja de actuar como una niña y deja que… ¡Oh por Dios!- Exclamo asqueada Laura luego de darle una olfateada directa a Morty.

-¿Qué pasa, amiga? ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?- Le pregunto preocupada Janine, dejando todo de lado.

-Este mocoso… ¡Apesta!- Dijo Laura mientras se cubría su sensible nariz, la cual sintió directamente el olor resultante de la noche de sexo que Morty había vivido hace poco, en la cual sudo e intercambio fluidos repetidamente entre dos chicas distintas. –Cuando venía detrás suyo pensé que ese olor era algo de la calle, pero resulta que provenía de este asqueroso mocoso.- Dijo de manera ofensiva y con furia hacia Morty.

-Oh. Así que solo era eso, jeje.- Se rio Janine debido al sobresalto de su amiga.

-¡No te rías!- Dijo Laura mientras le dedicaba una mirada fulminante a su compañera. -¡Y tú! ¡Fuera de esta casa!- Le grito amenazando al chico.

-Tranquilízate, Laura. El chico solo necesita un baño y que le laven un poco la ropa. Puedes usar nuestra ducha si quieres, Morty. Después continuamos con las preguntas.- Dijo Janine como solución a aquel problema.

-Ok, ok…cielos. ¿Dónde está la ducha?- Pregunto Morty, enfadado porque la chica lo acusase de desaseado.

-Al fondo del pasillo y a la derecha.- Le explico Janine, la cual aún seguía riéndose de la situación. –Deja tu ropa junto a la entrada, yo iré a recogerla para ponerla a lavar.-

-¡No! ¡Yo lo hare! ¡Tú no sabes cómo quitarle correctamente la peste a la ropa!- Reclamo Laura.

-Hmp. Solo porque tu nariz sea más sensible que la mía no te da el derecho de criticar mi higiene, chica babosa.- Dijo ofendida Janine, mientras le recordaba a Laura su apodo menos favorito de la secundaria.

-¡Ya te dije que no me llames así, cerebro de atún!- Le respondió Laura, también usando un viejo apodo del secundario que su amiga poseía.

En lo que las dos chicas discutían, Morty tuvo tiempo de entrar al baño, quitarse toda la ropa y abrir el grifo de la ducha antes de que las dueñas del departamento se percatasen que la ropa del chico yacía en el suelo. Las chicas se dedican una rápida mirada de odio, en la cual Laura gruñía y Janine erizaba su pelo y soltaba un corto bramido. Luego de eso, Laura recoge las ropas y las lleva al cuarto de lavado, mientras que Janine se queda en la sala de estar pensando que otra cosa podía agregar a su trabajo de investigación.

 **Universo F-575. Departamento de Laura y Janine. Cuarto de lavado.**

Laura lleva con repudio y asco la ropa de Morty, haciendo todo lo posible para que el hedor que desprendía no entrara por su nariz. Finalmente la chica llega hasta la lavadora, toma el jabón líquido sobre la misma y comienza a aplicar una gran cantidad del mismo directamente sobre las prendas del chico, a las cuales iba rociando una a la vez.

-Esa tonta de Janine. Siempre está trayendo a cualquier pordiosero que se cruza a la casa y luego soy yo la que tiene que sufrir por eso. Grrr.- Dijo entre gruñidos mientras acaba de cubrir de jabón la camisa de Morty. –Por su culpa ahora tengo que lavarle la ropa a este mocoso.- Dijo mientras dio instintivamente una olfateada a la prenda. -¡Dios! ¡Esto apesta incluso peor que la camisa! ¡Asqueroso!- Exclamo al momento de cubrir el pantalón de jabón y meterlo junto con la camisa a la lavadora. –Y ahora viene lo peor… ¡Joder!- Dijo al recoger la ropa interior del chico. –No quiero ni imaginarme a que huele esto pero… ***suspiro*** …mis ancestros se avergonzarían si no "Conociera mejor a este mocoso".- Pensó al momento de cerrar sus ojos e inhalar la esencia dejada por el muchacho, provocando una rara respuesta en ella, la cual inmediatamente comenzó a mover de felicidad su cola mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir calor en sus zonas intimas y su nariz empezaba a olfatear repetidamente de manera rápida, como si tratase de absorber la mayor cantidad posible del aroma que desprendía aquella pieza de ropa. -¿¡Ehhhhhhh!? ¿Qué pasa aquí? Todo su olor corporal desprende el hedor de un extraño, asqueroso y despreciable.- Dijo en voz alta la chica mientras seguía sosteniendo en sus manos la ropa interior de Morty. -¿Entonces porque esto huele tan…? ***inhalar*** ¿…tan agradable…intoxicante…y excitante?- Dijo finalmente la chica mientras las sensaciones que le provocaban la esencia de la entrepierna de Morty se esparcían a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo.

 **NOTA: Uno de los efectos del suero que Caroline le inyecto a Morty, es el de producir ciertas feromonas que resultan atrayentes para ciertas especies del sexo femenino que posean un agudo olfato.**

 **Universo F-575. Departamento de Laura y Janine. Baño.**

Mientras tanto, Morty se encontraba bajo la ducha enjabonándose y lavando cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Cielos, ¿Cuál es el problema con esa chica? Digo, tal vez apeste un poco pero no creo que hiciera falta hacer esa escena.- Se quejó el chico mientras acababa de limpiarse el cabello. -Oh bien, al menos logré conseguir una ducha gratis. Pero ahora me faltaría conseguir algo de comer.- Se dijo internamente mientras se sujetaba el estómago al recordar que su última comida había sido el curry adulterado que le dio la Summer del universo anterior. -Tal vez pueda pedirles algo luego de que terminemos con las preguntas.- Pensó mientras se envolvía con la toalla y se disponía a salir del baño. -Haa. Ahora que pienso un poco, es algo raro que ninguna de las dos haya intentado algo conmigo hasta ahora. En los dos universos anteriores ya habíamos pasado a la acción en este punto. Me pregunto cuando y como pasaremos a eso en este.- Se preguntó el chico al momento de comparar su experiencia actual con las anteriores.

El chico entonces se dispuso a salir para pedirles algo de ropa para ponerse hasta que la suya estuviera seca. Pero, al momento de abrir la puerta es sorprendido por Janine, la cual inmediatamente lo empujó de regreso adentro del cuarto de baño sin decir una palabra.

-¿Janine? ¿Pero que... ?- Intento preguntar él, pero su boca fue cubierta de inmediato por la chica, no usando sus manos, sino su larga cola blanca.

-¿Sabes? Estaba revisando mis notas en la sala, pero de repente se me ocurrió otra clase de análisis físico que podría realizarte.- Dijo la chica mientras caminaba rodeando a Morty sin quitarle la punta de su cola de la boca, haciendo que esa alargada parte de su cuerpo se enrollara alrededor de la cabeza del chico mientras ella caminaba. -Sé lo que debes estar pensando. "¿Porque razón está bella minina como yo haría algo así con alguien que apenas y acaba de conocer?". Pues bueno, la cosa es que nuestro pequeño trabajo de investigación, si bien es interesante y todo, no tiene forma de captar la atención del público general. Así que pensé, "¿Cómo podría hacerlo más interesante y divertido?". Y finalmente tuve una idea. Añadirle a este aburrido y ordinario proyecto de investigación la sección "¿Qué mamífero es el mejor amantes?". Eso es algo que interesaría tanto a hombres como mujeres. Pero sabiendo que mi querida amiga Laura no querría tener nada que ver con esa parte, decidí mantenerla al margen de ello e investigar a nuestros entrevistados por mi cuenta. Así queeeee... ¿Quieres hacer tu contribución a la causa?- Explicó rápidamente la chica, mientras seguía cubriéndole la boca a Morty para así poder explicarle todo su plan sin interrupciones. Una vez terminó, le soltó la boca y espero su respuesta.

-Bien…vaya, esa parece ser una gran contribución a la ciencia. ¿Y hasta ahora a cuantos has "investigado"?- Preguntó curioso el chico mientras pensaba.-Ya se me hacía raro que no pasase nada.-

-Mmm…unos 20, quizás.- Dijo la chica luego de pensar un poco.

-Wow. ¿20 tipos de diferentes especies solo para una investigación?- Preguntó asombrado Morty.

-No 20 tipos de diferentes especies, 10 diferentes especies y dos de cada una de ellas. Ya sabes, para comparar.- Dijo con orgullo la chica para sorpresa de Morty. -¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una entusiasta de la investigación-

-S-sí, eso parece.- Dijo Morty de manera fingida, mientras internamente pensó. -Mejor dicho una pervertida que busca una buena excusa para follar con quién sea.-

-Bueno, ya basta de demoras. ¿Empezamos?- Preguntó Janine, pegándose al rostro del chico.

-B-bueno, veras...esto es...algo extraño.- Respondió Morty, particularmente excitado por la propuesta de la chica, pero nervioso por su primera experiencia con una no-humana.

-No tienes por qué sentirte así, cachorro.- Dijo Janine mientras pellizcaba una de las mejillas de Morty. -De hecho, se me ocurre algo que te ayudará a relajarte.- Dijo al momento de bajar su mirada y posar sus ojos sobre la entrepierna del chico, en la cual ya se observaba un notorio bulto que sobresalía de la toalla que cubría el cuerpo del chico. -Solo guarda silencio y deja que tu tía Janine se encargue de todo.- Dijo mientras tocaba la punta de la nariz de Morty con una de sus garras, con la cual bajó lentamente, a la par que su cabeza, a la altura donde estaba la toalla que cubría la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Janine entonces retiro la toalla con un solo movimiento y la dejo caer al suelo. Ella observó fascinada tanto el tamaño como la forma del pene de un humano e inmediatamente sintió un fuerte deseo de saborear y sentir dicho miembro dentro de su boca. Fue así que, sin pensárselo dos veces la chica introdujo el pene de Morty en su húmeda cavidad.

Fue en ese momento cuando Morty sintió la primera gran diferencia entre esta mamada y las que había recibido anteriormente. Esto debido a la aspereza que poseía la lengua de la chica, la cual era debido al hecho de que ella era una gata y por consiguiente, poseía dicha característica en su lengua con el fin de limpiar cuerpo y remover el exceso de pelo. Dicha peculiaridad hizo que la mamada dada por la chica fuese algo único, ya que con su lengua las papilas gustativas rígidas y cónicas de Janine se frotaban y cosquilleaban el tallo y la cabeza del chico, el cual parecía disfrutar enormemente la experiencia.

-Oh cielos. Esto... ¡Dios! ¡Es genial!- Exclamó Morty, delirante de placer.

-Ya saben lo que dicen, cachorro. "No sabes lo que es una mamada hasta que sientes la lengua de una gata."- Dijo Janine, repitiendo un dicho común de su universo. -Y eso que aún no has visto de lo que soy capaz cuando voy en serio.- Dijo la chica al momento de centrar su atención en la cabeza de la polla, a la cual recorría dándole vueltas con la punta de su lengua, frotando sus papilas más cortas y suaves contra varias de las zonas más sensibles de la polla de Morty.

-¡Oh siiiii! Yo...no puedo. Ya no aguanto. ¡Me corro!- Grito de forma desaforada el chico al alcanzar su orgasmo y soltarlo todo en el interior de la chica, que trago gustosamente hasta la última gota

-Mmm. Cremosa y bastante espesa, justo el tipo de leche que más me gusta.- Exclamó Janine luego de probar a detalle el sabor y contextura del semen del chico. -Y déjame decirte que la forma y tamaño de tu polla no está nada mal a comparación de mis anteriores "Voluntarios"-

-Jeje, si tú lo dices...- Respondió el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza tanto de vergüenza como por felicidad por aquel comentario.

-Pero...para hacer una adecuada comparación tendríamos que... ***toser*** \- Intento sugerir Janine antes de que compensará con una incontrolable tos. - Maldita... ***toser***...sea... ***toser*** … ¿Porque... ***toser***...me tiene que... ***toser***...pasar esto justo... ***toser***...ahora? - Dijo de forma entrecortada al ser incapaz de no toser.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó preocupado Morty.

-S-si...solo tengo que... ***toser***...solo necesito... ***toser***...tomar algo. Continuaremos... ***toser***...después.- Dijo a modo de despedida Janine mientras se cubría la boca, ya que sentía que estaba a punto de escupir una bola de pelo.

-Mmm…ok, hasta luego. Supongo.- Respondió el chico mientras se agachaba para recoger su toalla del suelo para así cubrirse e ir por algo de ropa.

 **Universo F-575. Departamento de Laura y Janine. Cuarto de lavado.**

El chico había ido hasta el cuarto de lavado, para así ver como se encontraba su ropa, pero más que nada para pedir alguna prenda para cubrirse mientras las suyas se secaban.

-Disculpe señorita, quería saber cuánto tardaría en secarse mi ropa y preguntarle si no me prestaría algo para cubrirme hasta que...que...- Dijo el chico al asomarse por uno de los lados de la puerta, para así no incomodar a Laura por estar semi-desnudo, pero al observar el interior Morty se encontró con algo inesperado. -¿¡Pero que!?- Exclamó al tener una peculiar visión de Laura.

Antes sus ojos tenia a la chica que tan abiertamente había dicho que le molestaba su sola presencia en la casa, masturbándose de manera intensa sobre la lavadora, aprovechando las vibraciones de la misma para darse gusto, mientras una de sus manos profundizaba en su coño y la otra presionaba con su sensible nariz la ropa interior del chico, para así intoxicarse con la esencia que desprendía de la misma.

-M-Morty... ¡Ah!...Morty es agradable...necesito a... ¡Morty!- Exclamó Laura antes de percatarse de la presencia del chico.

Fue en ese momento que la chica dio un brinco de donde se encontraba y se apresuró a reunirse con Morty. En cuanto tuvo contacto con él, la chica parecía haber despertado ciertos instintos propios de una mascota, ya que ella se abalanzó sobre Morty, coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del mismo y comenzó a lamerle la cara mientras agitaba furiosamente su cola con alegría. Casi como si ella fuese una mascota a la que hubiesen dejado sola durante el día y que ahora le estuviera dando la bienvenida a su querido amo.

-Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó extrañado el chico por aquel repentino cambio de actitud.

-¡Me siento estupenda! Es solo que mientras ponía tu ropa a lavar me encontré con este olor en tu entrepierna. Este maravilloso olor que...- Explicaba mientras se aferraba al cuello del chico con un abrazo mientras continuaba lamiéndole una de sus mejillas. -Espera...tú acabas de bañarte. Y eso quiere decir que...no... ¡No! ¡No me digas que te quitaste esa irresistible peste!- Exclamó preocupada al momento de arrancarle la toalla al chico, desvelado su entrepierna.

Laura comienza entonces a olfatear intensamente toda la zona a lo largo y ancho del pene, presionando su húmeda y fría nariz contra la polla del chico, que comenzaba nuevamente a excitarse por la situación.

-Oh cielos, su nariz es tan fría. Se siente raro, pero en el buen sentido.- Pensó Morty mientras Laura seguía captando su olor con su nariz.

-¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Todavía sigue ahí!- Exclamó luego de comprobar que su querido olor seguía presente en el cuerpo del chico. -Es tan encantador e intenso...me dan ganas de... ¡Ah!- Dijo mientras volvía a masturbarse, esta vez mientras lamia las bolas de Morty. -¡No resisto más! ¡Tómame, Morty! ¡Ven aquí y házmelo, por favor!- Exclamó la chica al momento de arrojarse al suelo, levantar en alto su trasero y apuntar el mismo a la dirección donde se encontraba Morty.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo fue que ella acabo así, pero esto es algo muy bueno como para dejarlo pasar.- Pensó el muchacho al momento de dirigir su polla a la entrada del coño de la chica e introducirla de un solo empujón.

El chico comenzó entonces con un mete-saca rápido y contaste, en el que saboreaba plenamente del coño de la chica, notando así la peculiar calidez y forma que el mismo poseía. Por su parte, Laura jadeaba y babeaba de placer absoluto mientras era follada por el chico mientras ella yacía en 4 patas sobre el suelo.

-¡Eso, Morty! ¡Así! ¡Me encanta!- Exclamaba Laura mientras el chico seguía atacándola desde atrás.

-¡Dios! Esto es incluso mejor de lo que imagine. Ella está ardiendo.- Pensó al comprender de dónde venía la expresión "Caliente como perra en celo".

Morty entonces noto algo que cautivo su atención. Ante él se encontraba suspendida en el aire la cola de la chica, la cual lo incitó a probar algo como pequeña venganza por su otro hora actitud altanera y agresiva.

-¿Quieres saber lo que eres? ¡Eres una chica mala! ¡Y necesitas ser castigada!- Grito el chico al momento de sujetar de la cola a Laura y jalar hacia arriba de ella, obligándola a levantar más aún las caderas y a apretar ligeramente más su coño.

-¡Ay! ¡Espera! Eso duele un poco.- Dijo Laura, ya que nunca había experimentado dicha sensación que mezclaba dolor y placer.

-¿Quieres saber que me dolió a mí? Esa desagradable actitud que tuviste conmigo desde que nos conocimos. ¿Crees que puedo olvidarme de eso y hacer de cuenta que somos amigos ahora? Por lo menos me gustaría que te disculparas.- Dijo el chico mientras ahora dirigía el movimiento de caderas de Laura jalándola de la cola de adelante hacia atrás.

-L-lo siento...- Susurro por lo bajo Laura.

-¡Más fuerte!- Le exigió Morty, el cual le dio una nalgada a modo de castigo.

-¡Ah! Lo siento.-Volvió a repetir Laura, en un tono más fuerte que antes.

-¡Aún más fuerte! ¡Quiero escuchar lo arrepentida que estas!- Exclamó Morty mientras le daba otra nalgada.

-¡Ahh! Yo… ¡Lo siento!- Grito finalmente Laura.

-Disculpas aceptadas.- Dijo con un tono de victoria y satisfacción el chico al momento en que aflojaba el agarre de su mano y se disponía a soltarle la cola a la chica.

-¡E-espera! N-no tienes que soltarla si no quieres. E-eso que hiciste...de hecho...me gusto un poco.- Admitió con vergüenza Laura.

-Perrita traviesa.- Se limitó a decir Morty mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al momento de volver a sujetar con firmeza la cola de la chica.

-¡Ah siiiiiiii! ¡Eso se siente genial! C-creo que ya estoy cerca...- Dijo la chica al sentir que su orgasmo estaba muy próximo.

-Yo también ya estoy muy cerca. Aprieta un poco más, perra.- Dijo Morty al momento de darle otro fuerte jalón y una intensa nalgada a la chica, haciéndola correr y provocando que su coño hiciera la presión faltante que lo hizo acabar casi inmediatamente después de ella.

Ambos soltaron unos gemidos ahogados al momento de alcanzar el clímax, el cual fue tan intenso para Laura que la hizo perder la fuerza en sus piernas y terminar en el piso, provocando que Morty cayera sobre su espalda. Los dos se quedaron en aquella posición por espacio de unos segundos mientras luchaban por recuperar su aliento y reponerse.

-Mortyyyyy…eso fue…fue algo tan…estupendo.- Dijo Laura de forma entrecortada.

-¿Eso crees?…porque a decir verdad, tú estuviste… ¡Wow!- Le respondió el chico al no poder encontrar una palabra exacta para definir lo que acaba de experimentar con la chica.

-¿En verdad? Hmp…pues siendo así tal vez podamos ir a mi cuarto para así continuar, ¿Qué opinas?- Le sugirió Laura, excitada y decidida a continuar.

-Suena bien para mí. ¿Pero que acaso no sientes que olvidamos algo?- Pregunto el chico, sintiendo que si estaba dejando algo o a alguien olvidado.

Fue entonces que como por arte de magia, Janine entra al cuarto de lavado y observa atónita a los dos amantes mientras se preguntaban mutuamente si querían tener otra ronda. El rostro de la gata perdió entonces su ya característica sonrisa despreocupada, y en su lugar la reemplazo con una de ira, ira que fue dirigida principalmente a su compañera y amiga.

-¿¡Pero qué diablos crees que haces!?- Le pregunto con una furia incontrolable Janine a Laura, mientras los pelos de su cabeza y cuerpo comenzaban a erizársele.

-Nosotros solo…estábamos…solo…oh cielos.- Respondió Morty mientras se encogía de hombros al no saber que responder en este tipo de situación.

-Solo estaba pasando el rato con Morty. Y ¡Dios! No tienes idea del buen rato que pasamos.- Le respondió Laura de manera tranquila. –Se podría decir que los dos ya "Entramos en confianza" como habías dicho antes.- Dijo mientras abrazaba a Morty del cuello y hacía referencia a cierto comentario que su amiga había hecho hace poco tiempo.

-¡Aléjate de él, maldita perra! ¡Yo fui la que lo vio primero! ¡Se suponía que yo iba a estar con él para…!- Grito la chica, deteniéndose a lo último para así no revelar su pequeño proyecto de investigación paralelo y personal.

-¿"Para", que?- Pregunto Laura mientras se desprendía del chico y se ponía de pie. -¿Para tu pequeño reporte de lo puta que puedes llegar a ser?- Pregunto la chica, sorprendiendo a Janine, que hasta ese momento estaba convencida de que su amiga era ignorante respecto a ese proyecto. –Oh, sí. Lo sé todo. Dime, ¿De veras pensaste que podrías ocultarme algo así? La única razón por la cual no comente nada, fue porque pensaba esconder tu pequeña y querida investigación un día antes de la fecha de entrega de nuestra tesis.- Explico Laura, recuperando temporalmente su actitud altanera.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Pero eso es el alma de esta aburrida tesis! ¿¡De veras crees que a alguien le importa un carajo cuantas razas o de donde son ciertos mamíferos!? ¡Perra estúpida, aburrida y estirada!- Le replico Janine, aún más molesta que antes.

-¡Al menos yo me tomo esto en serio, puta barata! No espera, ni siquiera eso eres. ¡Eres puta por gusto!- Contesto Laura, en un nivel igual o superior de ira que el de Janine.

La pelea siguió escalando con el pasar de los segundos, hasta que finalmente las dos chicas ya solo se dedicaban a lanzarse ladridos y bufidos entre ellas, por lo cual Morty se dio la tarea de ser el mediador entre ambas.

-¡Wow, wow, wow! Cálmense ya chicas.- Intervino Morty, poniéndose en medio de las dos. -Escuchen, sé que yo las conozco hace apenas unas horas, pero solo con verlas puedo imaginar el tipo de relación que tienen. Las dos discuten, se pelean, se insultan y a veces parece que hasta quieren matarse, a mí me pasa lo mismo con cierto miembro de mi familia.- Dijo el chico, usando su relación con Rick como ejemplo. –Pero el punto es…que en el fondo…muy, muy, muy en el fondo las dos comparten una conexión profunda la una con la otra. En realidad las envidio, ya que en mi caso no tengo forma de negarme a hacer lo que Rick me pida. Si, a veces puede ser genial estar con él pero la gran mayoría del tiempo solo es una viejo infeliz y egoísta que me usa como camuflaje y así poder hacer lo que él quiera.- Término de decir Morty.

Ambas chicas dejan de lado su pelea luego de escuchar el discurso del chico, las dos se miran a los ojos la una a la otra y se dedican una sonrisa en la cual se disculpaban mutuamente.

-Ven aquí, cerebro de atún.- Dijo Laura mientras abrazaba la nuca de su amiga.

-Tú también, chica babosa.- Le respondió Janine a la vez que correspondía el abrazo.

-Ooohhh, me alegra ver que lograron reconciliarse.- Pensó Morty al ver la enternecedora escena, la cual fue breve ya que a los pocos segundos las dos chicas habían cambiado su expresión y comenzaron a murmurarse cosas entre ellas mientras sus cuatro ojos se posaban sobre él. –Oh Dios.- Pensó al ver este nuevo panorama.

Morty se dio cuenta entonces que su acto de amabilidad había hecho que ambas chicas centraran su atención en él y comenzó a preguntarse si estaría físicamente preparado para resistir lo que sea que las dos estuvieran por hacer con él.

 **Universo F-575. Departamento de Laura y Janine. Cuarto de Janine.**

Ambas chicas sujetaron a Morty de los brazos y lo llevaron hasta el cuarto de Janine, en el cual tenían pensado recompensar al muchacho de manera grata y variada.

Apenas cruzaron la puerta del cuarto, los tres se quitaron cualquier tipo de prenda que aun cubriera sus cuerpos y se arrojaron a la cama.

Nuestros excitados protagonistas comenzaron la sesión con una serie de besos, en los cuales las dos chicas enseñaron las diferencias entre la áspera lengua de gato de Janine y la larga y húmeda lengua de perro de Laura. Primero se turnaron entre ellas, luego entrelazaron las tres lenguas, para después recorrer todo el camino desde la cabeza hasta la polla del chico, la cual ya se encontraba erecta y lista para ser atendida. Ambas dieron por terminado su recorrido deslizando lentamente el elástico musculo rosado de su boca contra el empalmado miembro viril del chico.

-Oye, ¿Quieres que probemos eso que te dije?- Le pregunto Janine a su amiga.

-Claro, hagámoslo. Me muero de ganas de ver su reacción.- Contesto Laura con gran entusiasmo.

Luego de decir eso, las dos chicas se sentaron dándole la espalda a la entrepierna del chico y comenzaron a concentrarse en mover sus colas de forma tal que ambas rodeasen toda la zona del tallo, encimándose una cola sobre la otra. Una vez posicionadas y firmemente sujetas a la polla del chico, las dos comenzaron a moverse se manera sincronizada de arriba hacia abajo. Dándole así a Morty lo que en esa dimensión se conoce como Tailjob.

Dicho agarre fuerte, sumado a la suavidad del pelaje de las chicas y a la excitación producto de esta nueva sensación que experimentaba, Morty no fue capaz de aguantar más de unos pocos minutos antes de soltar su tercera carga del día.

En la siguiente posición que tomaron Morty se encontraba recostado, mientras que Janine lo montaba dándole la espalda a su rostro y subiendo y bajando las caderas de manera rápida, teniendo sus dos manos pegadas a la nuca y dejando que sus pechos rebotasen libremente con cada salto. Laura por su parte se encontraba devorando la boca del chico, mientras este último le masajeaba los pechos con una mano y sujetaba la cola de la chica de tal forma que esa peluda extensión trasera se fregara contra el propio coño y clítoris de la chica.

A continuación, Morty y Laura se encontraban frente a frente. Morty parado y alzando en el aire a la chica, que se sujetaba abrazando la espalda del chico con sus piernas mientras este se la follaba y le mordía los pezones. Janine por su parte se encontraba con la cabeza debajo de la cadera de su amiga, lamiéndole las bolas al chico y degustando cada tanto de los jugos que se desprendían del coño y bajaban por el tallo de la polla.

Finalmente, las chicas presionaron al mismo tiempo sus entrepiernas contra la polla de Morty, casi como si ellas mismas estuvieran haciendo la pose de tijeras. Ambas frotaron tanto sus labios como su clítoris contra el miembro del chico hasta que este las indujera a un último orgasmo que fue coronado por unos fuegos artificiales blancos y líquidos que salieron casi inmediatamente después del pene de Morty, dando por terminada la pequeña y salvaje orgia entre los tres.

 **Universo F-575. Departamento de Laura y Janine. Cocina.**

Tiempo después de acabada la frenética sesión sexual, los tres protagonistas de la misma se encontraban comiendo un merecido almuerzo todos juntos. Los tres se encontraban vestidos, inclusive Morty ya se encontraba usando su ropa normal, la cual había acabado de secarse. Morty sentado en el medio de la mesa del desayunador, teniendo a cada lado a una de las dos chicas, que lo sujetaban de los antebrazos mientras comían.

-¡Wow! Esta cosa es deliciosa, chicas.- Pregunto Morty mientras comía una rara clase de pasta que las chicas tenían como sobrante en su refrigerador.

-Es nuestra receta especial. Lleva una pasta especial hecha por mí y la salsa casera de la familia de Laura.- Le explico Janine al chico mientras comía.

-Pues es genial y la salsa…mmm…es un verdadero majar.- Dijo Morty al comer un poco de salta sola.

-Lo sé, ¿Verdad? Esa salsa es el orgullo de mi familia y va bien con lo que sea.- Dijo Laura.

-Estoy segura de que es un magnifico complemento, pero mi pasta es el centro del platillo.- Dijo Janine, en un intento de resaltar su receta por encima de la de su amiga.

-Oh, ¿De veras? Porque yo creo recordar que cierta persona me pidió un poco de mi salsa la vez que quiso impresionar a un chico que le gustaba.- Respondió Laura, recordándole a su amiga dicha experiencia.

-Eso fue en secundaria, mi cocina ha mejorado desde entonces. Mientras que tu querida salsa sigue igual que siempre.- Le replico Janine, dedicándole una mirada con enojo.

Ambas chicas se enfrascan de nuevo en otra intensa pelea, solo que esta vez Morty decidió mantenerse al margen de la discusión y limitarse a hacerse a un lado. El chico acabo de comer, dejo su plato en la mesada de la cocina y salió del departamento de manera despreocupada mientras las dos chicas continuaban su pelea.

 **Continuará…**

 **ESCENA POST-CRÉDITOS**

Las dos chicas se encontraban finalizando la exposición de su tesis, en la cual habían agregado también la investigación que Janine había realizado, la cual si logro su objetivo de atraer una mayor atención por parte del público.

-Y con eso concluimos nuestro informe. ¿Alguna duda?- Pregunto Janine al público que la observaba.

-Sí, yo. Veras…ehm…yo soy. E-es decir, tengo un amigo que fue uno de los voluntarios para esa investigación. Sí y yo…es decir, él quería saber porque lo posicionaron tan bajo en la escala.- Pregunto un chico gorila que llevaba puesta una chaqueta que indicaba que pertenecía al equipo de futbol americano de la universidad.

-Para que tú y tu "Amigo" lo sepan, los gorilas tienen uno de los penes más pequeños en relación al tamaño de su cuerpo.- Le explico Janine, sabiendo de sobra que aquel chico se refería a él mismo. –Yo tuve que enterarme de eso por las malas.- Pensó la chica.

-Si pero, él esta incluso por debajo del otro gorila entrevistado. ¿A qué se debe eso?- Pregunto enfadado el chico gorila.

-Oh no lo sé, Sr. Micropene. Tal vez se deba al coctel de esteroides que te metes. ¡Ahora lárgate de aquí si no quieres que muestre la foto que saque comparando a tu pequeño amiguito con mi meñique!- Le amenazo la chica, recordando lo insatisfecha y desilusionada que quedo luego de su pequeño encuentro mutuo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rick & Morty: El viaje interdimensional de cumpleaños de Morty 4**

 **Universo WoW-357. Selva. Cercanías a la frontera.**

Morty llega al siguiente universo en su recorrido peculiar recorrido. En esta ocasión el chico había llegado a lo que parecía ser la parte más profunda de una poblada selva tropical, la cual estaba repleta de todo tipo de animales y plantas, muchos de los cuales huyeron luego de presenciar la llegada del chico.

-Wow. Esto sí que es un cambio interesante.- Exclamo Morty al darle una ojeada a su alrededor. -Luego de ir de ciudad en ciudad sin parar, llegar a un lugar tan pintoresco como este realmente hace despertar mi sentido por la aventura. ¿Qué tienes que decirme acerca de este lugar, Caroline?- Le pregunto el chico a su pistola de portales mientras él posaba de manera heroica, con un pie colocado sobre una roca en el piso.

-Estamos en el universo WoW-357. Un universo habitado por todo tipo de seres y bestias que podrían ser fácilmente vistos en cualquier tipo de juego de rol.- Explico Caroline luego de escuchar la petición de Morty. –Más precisamente hablando, nos encontramos en lo profundo de una selva habitada principalmente por varias depredadores muy voraces y peligrosos. Este mismo lugar está habitado por…- Intento proseguir explicar Caroline, pero es interrumpida por Morty.

-Espera un segundo, ¿Acaso dijiste depredadores voraces?- Pregunto con miedo el chico mientras sentía como su espíritu aventurero rápidamente lo abandonaba.

-Es correcto. En esta selva habitan bestias como escorpiones gigantes, velociraptores mortíferos, arañas venenosas, pirañas, crías de dragones, basiliscos, plantas devora-hombres…- Comenzó a enlistar ella luego de responder a la pregunta de Morty.

-Ok, ok. Ya entendí, este lugar es peligroso, ya lo dejaste bien claro. ¿Alguna sugerencia sobre a donde ir para no volverme la comida de alguna de esas cosas que dijiste?- Pregunto el muchacho, notablemente desilusionado por tener que esconderse y no poder explorar el lugar como a él le hubiese gustado.

-Mmm…tristemente no, Morty. No poseo datos precisos que puedan guiarnos a algún sitio que sea considerado seguro.-

-Estupendo. Simplemente genial.- Dijo el chico, denotando un claro tono de sarcasmo en su habla. -¿Algún consejo de supervivencia entonces?-

-Sí, uno de hecho. ¿Recuerdas que las últimas dos mujeres con las cuales congeniaste en nuestra anterior parada mencionaron cierto detalle sobre tu "Irresistible esencia corporal"?- Pregunto Caroline.

-Si.-

-Bien, dicha esencia es debido a otro de los efectos secundarios del suero que te fue inyectado poco después de iniciar tu viaje. Básicamente hace que tu cuerpo emane cierto tipo de feromonas que atraen a individuos femeninos dotados de un gran sentido del olfato.- Le explico brevemente Caroline al chico.

-Siiii…¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?- Pregunto Morty al no poder entender adonde quería llegar su compañera con tal explicación.

-Bien, como dije, dicha feromona atrae a individuos femeninos. Es decir que…- Continuo relatando ella mientras comenzaban a escucharse todo tipos de sonidos inquietantes de los arbustos que rodeaban al chico. -…eso te convierte en una presa fácil de localizar para cualquier tipo de bestia hembra con buen sentido del olfato.- Concluyo finalmente ella al mismo tiempo que una fiera de naturaleza felina se abalanzo fuera de los arbustos e intento capturar al chico, el cual reacciono con el tiempo justo para poder esquivarla y escapar del lugar.

Tras ser atacado y enterarse de que era la presa más fácil de localizar de todo el lugar, Morty comenzó correr de manera desesperada mientras era perseguido por aquella feroz felina a la cual a duras penas pudo evitar. Mientras corría sin rumbo por la selva, el chico tubo que esquivar y saltar toda clase de obstáculos como rocas, ramas, lianas, telarañas gigantes y hoyos en el piso, todo mientras hacia lo imposible por perderle el rastro a su incansable cazadora.

-¡Oh cielos, oh cielos, oh cielos! ¿¡La habré perdido!? Tal vez debería voltearme para ver.- Se dijo así mismo mientras seguía corriendo sin parar.

Al momento de girar su cabeza Morty pudo comprobar que no solo su perseguidora seguía tras de él, sino que además de ella ahora también había un pequeño sequito de otras tantas especies animales de la zona, las cuales le estaban dando caza.

-¡Oh mierda! ¡VOY A MORIR!- Grito internamente luego de enterarse de su desafortunada situación.

El muchacho entonces vuelve a fijar su vista al frente para contemplar la cúspide que completaría su cadena de eventos desafortunados. Sin darse cuenta, Morty acababa de correr hasta terminar contra una pared de piedra que pertenecía al pie de una gran montaña, la cual parecía imposible de trepar debido a su forma vertical y paredes tan pulidas. El chico entiende entonces que se encontraba atrapado y sin salida, por lo que se sume rápidamente en la desesperación.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡No! ¡NO! ¿¡Y ahora qué hago!? ¿¡Para donde voy a…!?- Se preguntó a si mismo Morty mientras observaba la pared frente a él de manera nerviosa en busca de alguna salida. El muchacho finalmente fija su vista en una pequeña cueva a poco menos de 3 metros a su derecha. -¡POR AHÍ!- Grito entonces el chico a la hora de saltar hacia dicho refugio.

Una vez adentrado en la oportuna cueva, Morty se presionó contra la pared más profunda de la misma y deseo desesperadamente que las bestias no lo encontraran, o que al menos no pudieran pasar por la diminuta entrada de su escondite. El chico contuvo su respiración al momento en que escucho los sonidos de sus fieros perseguidores junto a él.

-Oh cielos…¡Largo! ¡Solo lárguense y déjenme en paz!- Grito internamente Morty poco antes de observar como el hocico de un animal de características lobunas olfateaba la entrada de su escondrijo. La bestia pareció encontrarle el rastro, ya que luego de olisquear el piso una o dos veces levanto violentamente la cabeza y soltó un agresivo gruñido en la dirección en la que se encontraba Morty. –¡Mierda! ¡Hasta aquí llegue!- Pensó Morty al momento de abandonar las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban. El chico entonces cerró sus ojos y se cubrió el rostro con los brazos para así prepararse para el inevitable ataque que estaba a punto de experimentar. Pero pasaron varios segundos y el mismo nunca llego, razón por la cual Morty comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos bastante sorprendido. -¿Ah? ¿Pero qué…?- Fue la pregunta que asolo al muchacho una vez que había recuperado parcialmente la calma y logro notar una serie de extraños sonidos que venían de afuera.

El chico escucho como si las bestias que lo habían acorralado de repente estuvieran teniendo una intensa pelea con otro ser mucho más grande y fuerte que ellas. Morty pudo deducir esto debido a los incontables jadeos de dolor de las criaturas y a los sonidos de golpes secos que parecían estrellarse contra los cuerpos de las mismas. Pero las dudas que le quedaban al muchacho acerca de si tenía razón o no fueron completamente despejadas al momento de observar como un fornido pie humanoide de color verde se colocaba enfrente de él y como el dueño de este mismo soltaba un poderoso grito intimidador.

-¿¡Eso es todo lo que tienen, basuras!? ¡Vengan todos juntos a por mí! ¡Así al menos tendrán una mínima oportunidad contra la gran Misha!- Exclamo la que parecía ser una poderosa guerrera que había aparecido de repente para fortuna de Morty.

Luego de soltar su alarido de guerra, la brutal Misha inicio un violento ataque contra aquellas bestias, el cual parecía ser sumamente feroz e implacable. Poco a poco el chico comenzó a notar como cada vez se oían menos sonidos por parte de las bestias que lo habían seguido, cosa que le hizo preguntarse si habrían acabado muertas o simplemente huyeron luego de comprobar la fiereza y destreza en combate de la guerrera. Cuando la pelea parecía haberse acabado y desde afuera solo se escuchaban los suspiros de cansancio de Misha, Morty se hizo entonces una importante pregunta.

-Espera un segundo…¿Por qué razón esa tal Misha vino a rescatarme? ¿A-acaso planeara comerme? D-después de todo ella no parece ser humana.- Dijo el muchacho en voz alta y nuevamente con miedo ante la posibilidad de terminar como el almuerzo de una despiadada criatura.

-No contaría con eso, corazón. A Misha le gusta que su comida tenga algo de carne en los huesos, ¿Sabes? Jajaja.- Dijo una aguda voz que sonó de repente por detrás de la espalda de Morty.

-¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿¡Cuando…!? ¿¡Como entraste aquí!?- Pregunto el chico al momento de apartarse ligeramente del lugar de donde había provenido aquella burla.

-Oh. Tranquilízate, corazón. Solo toma una pequeña siesta. Mamá Trixie cuidara muy bien de ti.- Fue lo que dijo una pequeña goblin que acababa de aparecer nuevamente por detrás del chico para así darle un fuerte golpe en la sien y noquearlo en el acto. –Dulces sueños, lindura. Jejeje. ¡Oye, Misha! ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Llevemos a este bombón a la aldea! ¡Seguro que a las chicas les emocionara verlo!- Fue lo que dijo la pequeña Trixie al momento de arrastras al inconsciente muchacho fuera de la cueva.

 **Un par de horas después…**

 **Universo WoW-357. Selva. Profundo de la selva.**

Al cado de algunas horas Morty logro recuperar finalmente la conciencia, aunque dada su situación él hubiera preferido haberse quedado dormido. El chico se encontraba siendo llevado como si de una bolsa se tratase, estaba a más de dos metros por encima del piso, con el vientre recostado sobre el hombro de una criatura de piel verde que media al menos 2,4 metros de altura, la cual lo sujetaba con recelo por la cintura para evitar que se cayese.

Dicha criatura era en efecto la brutal Misha, la cual resulto ser una orco guerrera que vestía una diminuta armadura de cuero con placas de metal que apenas alcanzaba a cubrirle los senos y parte de uno de sus brazos. La misma traía una falda de piel y tenía el vientre a plena vista, reluciendo un abdomen plano con una serie de músculos bien torneados, los cuales hacían juego con sus fornidas piernas y sus gruesos brazos. Pero lo que más destacaba a la guerrera era el descomunal busto que decoraba el frente de su torso, lugar donde se encontraba recostada la pequeña goblin que había dejado inconsciente a Morty, la cual rápidamente se percató del despertar de este último.

-¡Oye Misha, mira! ¡El bello durmiente acaba de despertarse!- Informo Trixie, una goblin picara que vestía un manto negro y unas pocas piezas de cuero alrededor de su torso y hombros. La pequeña además poseía un par de pechos considerablemente grandes para alguien que media menos de 80cm de altura como ella. Y eso sin mencionar su trasero, el cual tenía un gran diámetro que lo coronaba como el mayor encanto en el cuerpo de la chica.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que piensan hacer conmigo?- Se aventuró a preguntar el muchacho.

-Directo al grano, ¿Eh? Me agrada eso, chico.- Dijo la goblin al momento de incorporarse ligeramente sobre los pechos de su compañera. -Yo soy Trixie y el saco de alegría que nos está llevando acuestas es Misha.- Dio a modo de presentación la chica, al mismo tiempo que Misha dejaba salir un resoplo de desaprobación ante la presentación que le había dado. –No le hagas caso. Esta de malas por la abstinencia, pero contigo cerca no creo que eso vaya a durar mucho más. Suponiendo que pases la prueba de la vieja bruja, claro. Jejeje.-

-¿Y eso que quiere decir exactamente?- Pregunto confundido Morty.

-Oh. Pronto vas a enterarte de todo, corazón. Solo ten algo de paciencia y…- Le respondió Trixie, antes de ser interrumpida por la imponente voz de Misha.

-Trixie. Ya hemos llegado.- Anuncio entonces la estoica guerrera al momento de anunciarle a sus dos acompañantes la llegada a la aldea en que Trixie y ella vivían junto a otras tantas chicas orco.

 **Universo WoW-357. Selva. Aldea Colmilloscuro. Entrada.**

-Fantástico, querida. Muchas gracias por el paseo.- Dijo Trixie al momento de dar un salto desde el escote de Misha, aterrizar de pie en el piso, sacar una moneda de oro de su bolsillo y arrojarla de forma tan habilidosa que acabo por aterrizar entre los dos senos de la orco y quedar incrustada ahí sin ningún problema. –Quédate con el cambio y asegúrate de cuidar bien de tus niñas. Ya sabes que son mi asiento favorito a la hora de dar largos paseos por la selva.-

-Como digas, Trixie. ¿Quieres acompañarme a ver a Mama Jash'ki y mostrarle lo que encontramos?- Pregunto Misha, haciendo obvia referencia al hallazgo de Morty.

-¿Estás loca? No me lo perdería por nada, chica. Vamos allá. Me muero por ver lo que dice la vieja bruja esa.- Contesto Trixie antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar su marcha hasta el hogar de Mama Jash'ki, la médico bruja troll de la aldea.

En su camino hasta allá, Morty pudo notar como la vista de todas las chicas orco en la aldea se centraban rápidamente en él a medida que Misha lo adentraba cada vez más y más en el poblado. Otra cosa que llamo la atención del chico fue el hecho de no haber visto ninguna señal de algún orco macho a lo largo de todo su recorrido. Finalmente la curiosidad lo sobrepaso y se vio obligado a hacer una nueva pregunta.

-¿Algunas de las dos sería tan amable de decirme que piensan hacer conmigo?- Volvió a insistir Morty en un intento de obtener respuestas.

-Bueeeeeno. Te lo diré. No creo que haga daño enterarte de lo que está a punto de pasar.- Dijo Trixie poco antes de comenzar a explicarle todo a Morty mientras caminaban. –Justo ahora te encuentras en la aldea de los orcos del clan Colmillosombra, la aldea Comilloscuro. Una pobre aldea habitada únicamente por mujeres luego de que todos los hombres hayan sido asesinados o tomados como prisioneros por los elfos del reino del sur, justo después de su última misión de conquista por esta zona. Las dos ahora te estamos llevando ante Mama Jash'ki, la actual líder espiritual y medica bruja de la aldea, ella va a decidir qué hacer contigo. Aunque yo ya tengo una ligera idea de lo que te espera. Jejeje.- Acabo de explicar la goblin mientras se reía de manera risueña de solo imaginarse el destino del chico.

-Oh cielos. Espero que este sea otras de esas peculiares e improbables situaciones en las que pueda escapar de mis problemas follando con alguien y luego huyendo rápidamente.- Deseo internamente Morty, mientras hacía memoria del desenlace que habían tenido sus otros percances en los universos anteriores a este.

 **Universo WoW-357. Selva. Aldea Colmilloscuro. Casa de Mama Jash'ki.**

Los tres llegan entonces al hogar de Mama Jash'ki, el cual era una tienda de campaña de gran tamaño cubierta por los cueros de varios animales, y la cual poseía un agujero en la parte superior, por el cual emanaban un sinfín de humos de diversos color.

-¡Mama Jash'ki! ¡Somos nosotras, Misha y Trixie! ¡Capturamos algo cerca de la frontera que requiere de su presencia y sabiduría!- Exclamo Misha al momento de bajar a Morty de su hombro y apresurarse a hacer una pequeña reverencia para recibir a la médica bruja.

Morty entonces se quedó esperando con intranquilidad la llegada de la troll que acababa de ser llamada. Mientras sus ojos divagaban por el lugar, él pudo advertir que muchas de las orco que lo habían visto pasar por la aldea ahora se encontraban rodeándolo desde la distancia, como si estuvieran ansiosas por saber que destino le aguardase. Finalmente, luego de una ligera espera Mama Jash'ki salió de su hogar trayendo consigo un bastón largo que tenía atado tres diferentes tipos de cráneos en una de sus puntas. La troll parecía tener una edad avanzada, su piel estaba algo arrugada y poseía un color cian deteriorado por el pasar de los años. Ella se envolvía en un hábito de colores rojizos y negros y traía una corona hecha de plumas y varios huesos pequeños atados entre sí. Una vez fuera de su casa, Mama Jash'ki poso su vista sobre Morty y avanzo hacia él mientras se recargaba sobre su bastón al momento de caminar.

-Intehesante captura la de uhtedes dos.- Dijo la senil troll tras faltarle pocos metros hasta llegar al lugar donde se hallaba el chico. -¿Dónde fue que lo hallaron exactamente, eh?- Pregunto Mama Jash'ki.

-Dentro de una pequeña cueva ubicada al pie del monte Quebrantarocas, señora. Él estaba siendo perseguido por varias bestias y se encontraba acorralado.- Explico Misha.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Mama Jash'ki al momento de llegar hasta Morty. La troll entonces clavo su bastón en un agujero en el piso y sujeto el rostro del chico para así examinarlo. Primero le vio ambos lados de la cara, luego inspecciono un poco su cabello y finalmente le hizo abrir la boca para verle los dientes. –Mmmm…a pesar de teneh un cuerpo tan flacucho, puedo notar una abundante cantidad de mojo emanando del interior de este humano.- Concluyo la troll luego de su rápido examen.

-¿¡E-eso quiere decir entonces que él…!?- Dijo Misha con cierta incredulidad, haciendo la pregunta que azolaba la mente de todas las orco a su alrededor.

-¡Sí!- Respondió Mama Jash'ki mientras abría una de las calaveras de su bastón y deslizaba su dedo índice por el paladar de la misma hasta dejarlo cubierto por una tinta especial. -¡Poh el presente declaro que este humano es apto para darle Snu-Snu a todas ustedes!- Grito finalmente la troll, al mismo tiempo que le dibujaba su par de marcar a Morty bajo sus ojos y mejillas.

-Gracias Dios.- Pensó internamente Morty, teniendo una idea clara de lo que significaba dar "Snu-Snu".

Ante las palabras de Mama Jash'ki, una gran ovación se hizo presente entre las chicas orco del lugar. Todas estaban emocionadas de finalmente haber encontrado a un hombre que pasara la inspección de su médica bruja, ya que esto significaba que por fin podrían reanudar cierta actividad recreativa que se había perdido junto con sus hombres.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, flacucho. Y yo que pensaba que terminarías volviéndote alimento para los lobos, pero va y resulta que pasaste la prueba de la vieja trol. ¿Quién lo diría?- Le dijo Trixie por lo bajo a Morty. –Mmm…esto cambia las cosas un poco y creo que puede resultar a un más provechoso de lo que esperaba.- Pensó la goblin al momento de fraguar un plan. –Eh, Mama Jash'ki ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? ¿En qué orden exactamente vamos a tomar al chico este para el Snu-Snu?-

-Ya deberías de sabehlo luego de estar tanto tiempo con nosothas, goblin. Primero irá la cazadora que enconthó al chico, luego la seguirán las mejores guerreras del clan, luego las jóvenes máh bellas y entonces…- Explico Mama Jash'ki antes de ser interrumpida por Trixie.

-Sí, sí, sí y así sucesivamente hasta que todas tengan su turno. Lo que quise decir es ¿A cuál de las dos les tocara primero, eh? Déjame decirte que yo fui la que lo encontró así que…-

-¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡Yo fui la que lo trajo hasta aquí a rastras mientras tú ibas sentada sobre mí! ¡Además me dijiste que lo que le pasara a él te traía sin cuidado!- Exclamo fúrica Misha luego de oír tal declaración.

-Eso era antes de saber que era un macho digno, corazón. No te lo tomes personal, solo son negocios.- Dijo Trixie a modo justificación. -¿Entonces Mama, a cuál de las dos les corresponde la primera ronda, eh?-

-Hmph. A pesah de que te dejamos unirte a este clan solo para teneh un medio de comercio seguro con el mundo exterior, tienes tanto derecho como cualquiera de las aquí presentes paha reclamah tu tiempo a solas con el muchacho humano, así que…- Explico Mama Jash'ki antes de ser nuevamente interrumpida.

-¡"Así que"! ¡El chico es mío! Por lo tanto me lo llevare. ¡Gracias! ¡Las veré más tarde!- Dijo Trixie al momento de sujetar la mano de Morty y guiarlo hasta su casa, para el disgusto de todas las ahí presentes.

 **Universo WoW-357. Selva. Aldea Colmilloscuro. Casa de Trixie.**

Trixie guio a Morty hasta una casa de madera, la cual curiosamente estaba reforzada en sus uniones con piezas de metal grueso y parecía haber sido alguna especie de vehículo en el pasado. Una vez hubieron llegado a la casa, Trixie hizo ingresar al muchacho y se aseguró de cerrar con llave la puerta tras de sí.

-Ahh, hogar, dulce hogar.- Exclamo la goblin luego de contemplar su desorganizada morada luego de haber estado fuera de ella por varios días. –Puedes ponerte cómodo corazón, mamá Trixie te atenderá en un instante.- Dijo ella al momento de dirigirse al baño y dejar solo a Morty en lo que sería una mezcla entre sala de estar y cuarto. –Oh, y que ni se te ocurra intentar escaparte, ¿Eh? Créeme que a las otras chicas no les haría ni una pizca de gracia algo así.- Dijo al asomarse por el marco de la puerta para hacerle aquella advertencia al chico.

-Jaja, ¿Qué? ¿Escaparme? ¿Cómo crees? ¡No puedo esperar por esto! ¡Así que apresúrate en volver! ¡Y-yo te espero aquí!- Dijo Morty de forma poco convincente hasta que se aseguró de que la chica se encontraba lejos de él. –Psst. Caroline ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que te recargues y me saques de aquí? No tendría problemas en hacerlo con una o dos de estas chicas, pero si me quieren usar para atender a todo un pueblo voy a terminar muerto por cansancio o por fractura de pelvis.- Le susurro Morty a su querida pistola de portales parlante.

-El tiempo de espera es de unas 6 horas, Morty. ¿Quieres que te notifique cuando el tiempo llegue a 0?- Pregunto Caroline.

-Hazlo, solo si estamos los dos solos. No puedo imaginar que es lo que harían contigo si te encuentran.- Respondió Morty a la chica.

-Notificación guardada.-

-¿Ya estás listo, corazón? Porque mamá ya está más que preparada.- Dijo Trixie al momento de volver a la sala vistiendo un conjunto de lencería negro agujereado en las zona de sus pezones y coño, con un par de medias de malla, el cabello atado para formar una cola de caballo. Además de traer consigo, por alguna razón, un tazón en su mano.

-Oh. Wow. Es decir, si supongo. Ehm…¿Para qué es ese tazón que…?- Pregunto el chico, pero es silenciado por la goblin, la cual rápidamente lo empujo para que cayera en la cama.

-Shh, shh, shh. No me caen bien los chicos que hacen demasiadas preguntas. Solo limítate a relajarte y disfrutar.- Le dijo la muchacha al momento de desabotonarle el pantalón a Morty y bajarlo junto con su ropa interior, revelando así la polla del chico. -¡Cielos! La vieja bruja no bromeaba acerca de ti, realmente tienes un buen pedazo de carne entre las piernas.- Exclamo Trixie, completamente sorprendida. –Voy a darle una probadita ¿Te parece?- Dijo al momento de relamerse los labios y comenzar a tragarse la polla semi-erecta de Morty centímetro a centímetro hasta hacerla bajar casi por completo por su garganta.

Al ser anatómicamente más pequeña que el resto de las chicas con la que Morty había estado hasta ahora, él pudo notar de inmediato que la boca y garganta de Trixie le resultaban muchísimo más estrechas y menos profundas de lo que esperaba, lo cual se volvía cada vez más evidente mientras su pene comenzaba a endurecerse en lo profundo del esófago de la pequeña de piel verde. Una vez el chico hubo alcanzado su máxima longitud, Trixie comenzó a tener ligeras arcadas, por lo cual tuvo que retirar el alargado miembro viril de su interior para así tomar una bocanada de aire.

-¡Puah! * **Toser*** * **Toser*** * **Toser*** ¡Cielos, chico! Pudiste darme una advertencia al menos. Casi me ahogo con esa cosa. ***Toser*** * **Toser*** * **Toser*** \- Exclamo la chica luego de haberse quedado son aliento por un segundo. La chica tosió otro par de veces y se aclaró ligeramente la garganta antes de volver a hablar. –Bueno, bueno, eh de admitir que me sorprendió un poco ese incidente de ahora. Pero si piensas que esta goblin se va a intimidar ante alguien tan "Grande" como tú, déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado.- Dijo al momento de sujetar la polla de Morty con sus pequeñas manitas.

-Oh cielos. Tener sus manos alrededor de mí me hace notar la gran diferencia de nuestros tamaños. Es algo raro. No estoy seguro si…- Estaba pensando Morty antes de sentir como Trixie había comenzado a darle otra mamada.

En esta ocasión la goblin tomo un enfoque distinto. En lugar de tratar de tragarse la polla del chico, opto por atenderlo haciendo uso de sus habilidosas manos y boca. La chica usaba sus manitas para masturbar la base del miembro con suaves sacudidas de arriba abajo, mientras que con su lengua daba suaves lamidas a lo largo y ancho del mismo. Otra de las técnicas usada por ella era la de dar besos, que hacían ligera succión con sus labios, en zonas como el tallo o las bolas, las cuales parecían ser bastantes susceptibles ante tal técnica. El último y más efectivo movimiento de su repertorio fue el de rodear la polla del muchacho con sus dos brazos y presionar sus pechos contra el tallo mientras rodeaba parte de la cabeza con sus labios y usaba su lengua para jugar con el agujero de la uretra.

-Vamos a ver cuándo aguantas ahora, chico. Ningún grandulón que haya conocido se resiste a la técnica secreta de las goblin.- Se dijo mentalmente mientras continuaba su brutal ofensiva, presionando aun más sus pechos y chupando sin cesar la cabeza.

-¡Oh Dios! Me…- Exclamo de repente Morty al sentirse abrumado por la increíble habilidad de Trixie. -¡Me corro!- Grito finalmente al momento de soltar un gran disparo que fue directo a la garganta de la goblin, debido a que ella aún continuaba succionándolo al momento de eyacular. Los siguientes disparos que le sucedieron terminaron dentro de la boca de la chica, la cual, por alguna razón, se había abstenido de intentar tragarla y en su lugar solo la retuvo ahí hasta que casi parecía estar desbordándose de su boca.

Tras acabar de correrse, Trixie comenzó a retirar cuidadosamente la polla del chico de su boca hasta retirarla completamente. Acto seguido, ella tomo el tazón que había traído consigo luego de cambiarse y comenzó a escupir todo el semen que había albergado en su boca.

-Umm…Entiendo la parte de que no quieras tragar eso, pero ¿Por qué lo estas tirando precisamente ahí?- Pregunto de manera curiosa Morty ante tal acción por parte de la chica.

-Por el oro corazón, por el viejo y querido oro. Al menos 20 monedas por cada ml de leche de humana fresca.- Respondió Trixie con una amplia sonrisa al visualizar las ganancias que obtendría luego de aquella primera extracción.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Tú vas a vender mi semen!? ¿¡A quién!? ¿¡Porque!?- Fueron las preguntas que salieron de la boca de Morty luego de escuchar tal afirmación por parte de la goblin.

-Claro que pienso vender esta cosa, ¿Acaso no escuchaste el precio de venta que tiene en esta aldea? "¿A quién?" pues a toda la que me pague un buen dineral por ella. "¿Porque?" por el simple hecho de que las chicas más necesitadas pagarían lo que fuera por probar un poco de su "Condimento" favorita antes de que llegue su turno, sobre todo ahora que la "Fuente" está a tope y sin usar.- Contesto ella de manea risueña.

-Yo…emm…no sé cómo sentirme exactamente respecto a eso. ¿Fue por esa razón por la cual pediste ser la primera?- Pregunto el chico al caer en cuenta de cuales habían sido las motivaciones de la chica desde un inicio.

-Lo repito "¡Mínimo menos 20 monedas de oro por ml!". ¿Crees que dejaría ir una oportunidad como esa? Iría contra mi naturaleza goblin.- Contesto ella con cierto orgullo. –Pero basta ya de tanta cháchara inútil. Vamos a extraer otro poco de oro blanco liquido.- Dijo ella al momento de comenzar a masturbar rápidamente al chico para volverlo a poner duro.

-¿Crees que pienso seguir luego de escuchar que solo me quieres usar para hacer negocio? ¿Acaso estás loca? Todavía me queda algo de dignidad.- Pregunto con enfado el chico.

-Pero si no tenías ninguna queja hasta hace un momento, corazón. Tú obtuviste algo y yo obtuve algo. Todo mundo gano ¿O no?- Le pregunto Trixie mientras hacía una cara de perrita regañada.

-No. Tú solo me estas ordeñando como si fuese un animal. Me haces sentir…utilizado.-

-Oh, no te pongas así, corazón. Si quieres puedo sugerirte algo que te hará sentirte mejor.- Le dijo Trixie al momento de acercarse a al oído del muchacho y susurrarle algo que automáticamente lo volvió a poner de buen humor. -¿Y? ¿Qué dices?-

-Ummm…tú…¿H-hablas en serio?- Pregunto Morty, antes de obtener una inmediata respuesta de la chica, la cual, aprovechándose del renovado interés del chico, se subió encima de la cama dándole la espalda y presionando su regordete trasero contra su polla para así tentarlo un poco más. –Oh cielos, ella habla en serio. B-bien, entonces supongo que sabrá lo que hace.- Pensó él al momento de incorporarse sobre la cama.

Morty entonces se pone de rodillas justo enfrente de Trixie, la cual se había recostada boca abajo mientras elevaba sus caderas lo más alto posible. El chico se pone entonces detrás de ella y coloca la punta su miembro en medio de sus dos nalgas. Morty traga un poco de saliva antes de proceder con el osado plan que le había sugerido la goblin. Él comienza a introducir su polla en lo profundo del coño de la chica, la cual soltó algunos gemidos y se retorció ligeramente hasta finalmente recibir la completa longitud del miembro dentro de ella.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que podía soportarlo. Pero te detengas ahora, haz eso que te dije, corazón. A mamá le gusta lo rudo.- Dijo ella al girar ligeramente su cabeza y mirar al chico a los ojos con impaciencia mientras se mordía el labio inferior en señal de placer.

Al ver eso el chico no dudo más y extendió su mano lentamente hasta alcanzar con ella la cola de caballo que la chica se había hecho. Él la envolvió alrededor de su mano y la sujeto firmemente como Trixie le había dicho, para acto seguido comenzar a jalarla con fuerza y hacer que la cabeza y la parte superior de la chica se levantase y quedase suspendida en el aire.

-¡Mmm! Eso se siente jodidamente bien, chico. No te contengas. He sido una goblin muy mala y necesito un castigo.- Declaro entre jadeos Trixie mientras su mente relacionaba aquella señal de dolor con una refrescante y pervertida ola de placer.

-¡Dios! Esta chica tiene unos gustos muy raros, pero…creo que…me agrada.- Pensó Morty al momento de que en su rostro se le dibujaba una pícara sonrisa y se le fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo. -¿Esto te gusta no es así, pequeña puta? ¿Querías que fuera rudo, o no? ¡Te voy a follar como si fueses una simple y jodida muñeca!- Exclamo Morty al momento de empezar a sacudir con violencia y agresividad sus caderas, penetrando una y otra vez el agujero de la sumisa chica goblin.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Eso me encanta! ¡No te detengas, chico! ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Más! ¡Sé más violento conmigo!- Le suplico la chica mientras su interior era devastado y estirado sin parar con cada nueva estocada de Morty.

-¡Como quiera, puta masoquista!- Le contesto Morty al momento de levantar su mano libre y propiciar con ella una fuerte nalgada a Trixie, la cual dejo salir un fuerte chillido debido a la sorpresa. –Jajaja. Creo que me excedí un poco. Mi mano quedo marcada.- Dijo el chico al momento de ver como el lugar del impacto comenzó a teñirse de color rojo y a resaltar la forma de su mano. Tras contemplar su obra Morty creyó escuchar a la chica, que aún tenía ligeros espasmos de placer, pronunciar unas palabras que no pudo advertir del todo bien. –¿Mmm? ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche muy bien, querida.-

-Ah. M…más…- Contesto ella de manera casi inaudible.

-¿Hah? ¿Qué fue eso? Lo siento, pero vas a tener que hablar más fuerte que eso.- Dijo Morty, quien ya se había acostumbrado completamente a su dominante posición.

-M-más. Dame más. No te detengas, por favor.- Volvió a insistir la chica, esta vez subiendo ligeramente el tono de voz.

-¿"Más"? ¿"Más" que, querida?- Pregunto Morty, esperando una mejor respuesta por parte de la goblin.

Trixie clavo ligeramente uno de sus colmillos en su labio y luego exclamo.

-¡Joder! ¡Solo dame más de una vez! ¡Fóllame! ¡Nalguéame! ¡Hazme lo que quieras! ¡Piensa en mí como si fuese un simple agujero y fóllame! ¡Fóllame sin compasión! ¡Fóllame con violencia pero fóllame! ¡Fóllame! ¡Fóllame! ¡Fóllame, por favoooooor!- Grito ella a todo pulmón antes de que el chico volviese a clavar su polla en su interior y comenzara a cumplir su deseo de ser tomada con violencia.

Morty sujeto entonces a Trixie y, sin soltar la cabellera que sujetaba con su otra mano ni retirar su polla de su interior, la levanto y la pego contra su pecho, haciendo que ella quedara suspendida en el aire siendo sostenida solo por la polla en sus entrañas. La chica entonces se encontró siendo penetrada mientras el peso de su cuerpo, la gravedad y la fuerza de Morty la presionaban hacia abajo, logrando así que la polla tuviera un camino más directo hasta el útero, lo cual provoco que ella inmediatamente se corriera con intensidad. Dicho acto, lejos de marcar el final, fue solo el inicio de un breve pero memorable maratón sexual entre ambos.

En una nueva posición, Trixie se encontraba boca arriba sobre la cama, sosteniendo sus tobillos con sus manos mientras que Morty se encontraba sobre ella, machacándole el coño mientras jugaba con sus pechos, los cuales ahora se encontraban libres de toda prenda. Finalmente ambos se corren y Morty rellena a la chica hasta desbordarla semen.

En su tercera ronda, y como acto de cierre, Trixie se encontraba sujeta al respaldo de su cama, mientras que Morty, estando de pie sobre la misma, levantaba la cintura de la pequeña goblin sujetándola de los muslos y se la follaba analmente hasta llenarla con un último y profundo disparo.

 **Poco después…**

Morty y Trixie se encontraban reposando tranquilamente sobre la cama para así descansar luego de su momento de libertinaje, pero de repente alguien toca a la puerta de la casa.

-¿Puedes ir tú, corazón? Aun me siento algo agotada luego de lo mucho que nos divertimos.- Le pregunto la chica a Morty.

-Oh. Claro, no hay problema.- Le contesto él, al momento de levantarse de la cama y ponerse rápidamente los pantalones antes de ir a contestar la puerta, la cual no dejaba de ser golpeada por la persona tras ella. El chico camina hasta la entrada mientras gritaba. -¡Ya voy! Dios.-

Morty finalmente la abre y muy para su sorpresa se encuentra con Misha y otras dos chicas orco casi tan altas y fornidas como ella.

-Hola humano, ¿Tú y Trixie ya terminaron? Porque mis amigas y yo comenzamos a impacientarnos. No todos los días encontramos a alguien que pase el examen de Mama Jash'ki.- Pregunto Misha mientras se reclinaba para poner su cabeza a la misma altura que la del chico.

-Oh Dios. Me olvide por completo que luego de terminar con Trixie debía ir a verla a ella y a las demás guerreras de la aldea.- Pensó de manera nerviosa Morty, dudando de si podría aguantar un encuentro con las tres chicas frente a él. –Ok. No pasa nada. Estoy seguro de que no debe faltar mucho para que Caroline me deje irme de aquí, así que solo les diré que aún no hemos terminado y entonces…-

-¡Es todo suyo, chicas! ¡Pueden llevárselo si quieren!- Grito Trixie desde la cama.

-¿¡Que!?- Pregunto Morty al momento de voltearse para ver a la chica.

-Excelente. Entonces vendrás con nosotras ahora, pequeñín.- Dijo Misha al momento de levantarlo con facilidad del suelo y llevárselo consigo a su casa.

-Jejeje. Lamento hacer esto, corazón. Realmente me la pase muy bien contigo. Pero los negocios siempre van antes que el placer. Tengo tres disparos de oro blanco que recolectar y vender mientras sigan frescos.- Pensó internamente mientras observaba como las tres estoicas chicas se llevaban al pobre Morty. –Espero que ninguna se percate de que es semen de segunda mano.- Se dijo internamente, preocupada de que a su clientela le molestase que la blancuzca bebida estuviese impregnada por fluidos de su propio cuerpo.

 **Universo WoW-357. Selva. Aldea Colmilloscuro. Casa de Misha. Exterior.**

Un par de horas más tarde, luego de arreglárselas para complacer a las tres mujeres y de alguna forma sobrevivir, Morty se escabulle de sus captoras mientras dormían, llevándose consigo su ropa. Una vez sintió que estaba en un lugar seguro, aprovecha la soledad para tener una breve charla con Caroline.

-Ok, es todo. Esa fue suficiente diversión de cumpleaños, ya estoy listo para volver a casa así que sácame de aquí.- Dijo el fatigado chico.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Morty? Porque solo nos queda un último lugar que visitar y estoy segura de que…- Le comento Caroline en un intento de disuadirlo de abandonar el recorrido que había sido tan precisamente calculado.

-No, lo siento. Estoy cansado, adolorido y algo asustado de lo que me pueda pasar la siguiente vez, así que nos volvemos.- Le contesto Morty.

-Entiendo…supongo entonces que no queda otra alternativa.- Dijo Caroline al momento de abrirse por un lado e inyectar por segunda vez la mano del chico.

-Oye, ¿Pero qué rayos…crees que…*B **ostezo*** …haces?- Pregunto Morty notoriamente adormecido.

-El viaje debe llegar a su fin, Morty. Es por eso que no puedo permitir que lo dejes antes de tiempo.- Le explico Caroline. –Pero descuida, no tienes nada que temer en nuestra siguiente parada.- Le dijo ella al momento en que el brazo de Morty se dejó caer de manera involuntaria debido al somnífero que le fue inyectado, haciendo así que Caroline apuntase al suelo y pudiese abrir un portal bajo los pies del chico.

 **Continuará…**

 **POST-CREDITOS**

 **Universo WoW-357. Selva. Aldea Colmilloscuro. Casa de Trixie. Exterior.**

Trixie se encontraba frente a su casa parada sobre un par de cajas y al lado de un cubo de gran tamaño cubierto por una manta hecha de retazos de tela. A su alrededor se hallaban reunidas un grupo numeroso de chicas orco que habían sido convocadas ahí por la goblin.

-Muy bien, pequeña y sucia embustera. Dinos de una vez porque nos pediste que viniéramos aquí. Aun no te hemos perdonado por estafarnos el poco dinero que teníamos vendiéndonos la leche de aquel humano. La cual, insisto, tenía un sabor muy raro.- Exclamo una de las orco de la multitud, siendo apoyada por varias de su grupo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No fui del todo justa con ustedes. Pero díganme algo ¿No se han preguntado qué fue lo compre con el dinero que me dieron?- Pregunto Trixie.

-No lo sé. ¿Otro cacharro inútil de los que tanto les gustan a ustedes los goblin?- Pregunto la misma chica orco de antes.

-¡Pues ya no se lo pregunten más, señoritas! ¡Observen!- Grito la goblin al momento de sujetar la manta y arrojarla al suelo, revelando así una jaula que traía en su interior a un musculoso orco macho, que estaba desnudo y sumamente confundido.

Las chicas quedaron atónitas al ver a un macho de su propia especie luego de tanto tiempo y sobre todo a uno tan atractivo en lo que estándares de belleza orca se refiere, pero todas ellas bajan de las nubes al escuchar la voz de su pequeña compañera.

–Esta preciosidad me costó un buen dineral en el mercado negro y en costo de transporte. Pero yo con gusto lo compartiré con ustedes…por un precio.- Dijo la goblin, dejando al descubierto sus codiciosas intensiones.

-¿¡EEEEEEHHHHH!? ¿¡Estás loca!? ¿¡Porque demonios tendríamos que pagarte, maldita enana avariciosa!? ¿Qué te parece si te damos una paliza y te sacamos a patadas de la aldea?- Se preguntaron todas las chicas del grupo.

-Yo que tú no haría eso. Porque veras, lo que más dinero me costó de este muñecón que compre, fue el colocarle un hechizo de vinculación conmigo. Uno en el cual si yo digo una cierta palabra, o si me alejo demasiado de él, el pobre orquito quedara impotente de por vida.- Le explico Trixie, dándole a todas lo mucho que había planificado todo antes de su compra.

Al escuchar esa amenaza por parte de la goblin, el grupo de chicas orco rápidamente desistió de sus deseos de violencia al darse cuenta de que debían hacer lo que la chica les dijera si no querían perder al primer macho orco que veían desde hace años.

-Muy bien, ahora que todo quedo bien claro y que todas volvemos a ser amigas empecemos con la subasta de esta noche. La oferta empieza en una moneda de oro, ¿Alguien ofrece dos?-

-Yo ofrezco dos.- Se adelantó a decir una joven chica del grupo, poco antes de que las otras comenzaran también a ofertar.

-Tres.-

-Cinco.-

-Seis de oro y 50 de plata.-

-Jejeje. Esto va mejor de lo que pensé, voy a recuperar mi inversión en menos de una semana.- Pensó la chica mientras escuchaba como las ofertas seguían llegando y aumentando de precio. -Y además…tendré una linda mascota con la cual jugar cuando yo quiera.- Se dijo a si misma mientras posaba sus ojos en la polla de su esclavo orco, mientras su cuerpo se excitaba.


	5. Chapter 4,5

**Rick & Morty: El viaje interdimensional de cumpleaños de Morty 4.5**

 **Universo WoW-357. Selva. Aldea Colmilloscuro. Casa de Misha. Exterior.**

Justo después de haber terminado un intenso encuentro sexual con Trixie, un grupo de tres chicas Orco había ido a buscar a Morty para que así atendiese a las siguientes en la larga lista de espera que se había formado en la aldea, ellas mismas.

El grupo recorrió el pequeño trayecto que separaba la casa de la Goblin de la casa de la chica que parecía estar encabezando el grupo, la cual obviamente era la misma chica Orco guerrera que lo había encontrado ese mismo día, la gran Misha.

Los cuatro llegaron hasta la modesta morada de la chica a pesar de las pequeñas quejas y comentarios que Morty había hecho a lo largo de todo el camino, los cuales en su mayoría se componían de cosas como "Estoy algo cansado", "¿Podemos hablar de esto?" o "¿N-no creen que podrías dejar esto para otro día?".

Cuando finalmente estuvieron en frente de la casa, la chica encargada de llevar a cuestas al muchacho alcanzo finalmente el límite de su paciencia y se vio obligada a ponerle un alto a su incesante parloteo.

-¡CÁLLATE YA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, GUSANO! Joder. Tú pasaste la prueba de nuestra gran líder espiritual, por lo menos trata de comportarte como un verdadero hombre y deja de quejarte.- Exclamó la estoica y poderosa Misha en forma de un intenso y aterrador grito que le puso la piel de gallina a Morty.

-Oh, no seas tan ruda con el pobre pequeñín.- La que había hablado en esta ocasión fue una de las dos acompañantes de Misha. -Es normal estar algo asustado al saber que tendrá la oportunidad de estar con tres bellezas como nosotras, ¿No es así, Sheila querida?- Preguntó la chica Orco de apariencia simpática tras voltearse a ver a la última miembro del grupo, que estaba un par de pasos detrás de ellas.

-Mmm…si…e-eso creo.- Contestó ella con vergüenza mientras jugaba con una de las dos coletas que tenía a los lados de la cabeza.

-He-he, eres tan tierna cuando haces esa cara, querida.- Dijo de manera risueña la segunda chica Orco que había hablado con Morty. –Creo que aún no nos hemos presentado, ¿Verdad? Yo soy Sasha, una guerrera decente, poseedora de un gran intelecto y un notable talento para el campo de la herboristería y la alquimia.- Reveló la chica Orco de apariencia madura y confiada mientras intencionalmente colocaba sus pechos enfrente de Morty mientras hablaba. -La chica tras de mí es Sheila. Que esa timidez suya no te engañe, ella es de las mejores guerreras que tenemos, solo que se tarda un poco en "Entrar en calor", ya sea en batalla o en cualquier otra cosa. El resto del tiempo es esta encantadora e inocente ternurita que vez aquí.- Terminó de explicar Sasha mientras frotaba sus mejillas con las de la chica que acababa de presentar, haciendo que esta última se sonrojase.

-D-deja eso, Sasha…y-yo soy una guerrera. Tengo mi respeto.-

-Y por último, pero no menos importante, la campeona indiscutible de nuestra aldea, la gran y única Misha. Dale una espada vieja y te traerá el cadáver de una bestia, dale algo decente y te traerá lo que quieras. Las únicas palabras que la definen bien son "Fuerza y poder en su estado más puro".- Dijo Sasha tras ponerse detrás de Misha y sujetarla de los hombros.

-Hmph. Es bueno verte mostrar respeto a tus superiores.- Exclamó Misha con orgullo.

-Aunque, "Pechos grandes y firmes" también es una buena opción.- Acotó Sasha al momento de sujetar los pechos de Misha por detrás y apretarlos de manera descarada.

Misha giro su rostro lleno de rabia y se encontró con la cara de su amiga, la cual le mostraba una amplia y despreocupada sonrisa. Al ver eso, la ira de Misha sobrepaso su punto de quiebre y fue entonces cuando la chica respondió a la actitud burlona de su amiga con un fuerte y rápido revés que corto el aire detrás de ella, impacto en el rostro y alejo volando a la figura detrás de ella hasta que se perdió en la densidad de la selva.

- _Espero que eso le sirva de lección_.- Pensó Misha tras ver la distancia a que había volado su compañera.

-Fue un buen golpe, pero creo que Sheila no se lo merecía, ¿No crees, querida?- Dijo la voz de la persona al lado de Misha.

En ese momento la chica se percató de que Sasha se las había arreglado para esquivar su golpe y que el mismo había terminado por impactar en el rostro de Sheila, la cual se encontraba caminando hacía ellas luego de recuperarse.

-Oh cielos, ¿¡Estás bien, amiga!? Lo siento.- Se apresuró a decir Misha luego de correr a donde estaba la chica y comprobar que no estuviera herida. Ella la examinó ligeramente, pero no encontró nada más que un pequeño moretón en su mejilla.

-Estoy bien, Misha. N-no me dolió realmente.- Respondió Sheila mientras trataba de suprimir el ligero dolor en su rostro con el fin de no hacer sentir más mal a su amiga.

Lejos de tranquilizarla, la respuesta de Sheila pareció tener el efecto contrarío en su compañera guerrera, la cual ahora se encontraba dirigiendo su furia hacia ella por algún motivo.

-¿A qué te refieres con "No me dolió"? ¿Acaso insinúas que no golpeo lo suficientemente fuerte?- Preguntó Misha, con una expresión poco amistosa y con uno de los puños de los que tanto se enorgullecía en el aire.

-¿¡EHHHH!? ¡N-no! ¡No quise decir eso! ¡Yo solo…!- Intentó justificarse Sheila.

-¿Crees acaso que eres mejor que yo? Porque de ser así bien podríamos…- Estaba diciendo Misha poco antes de ser interrumpida por Sasha, quien le había tocado el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Disculpen. No quisiera interrumpir su pelea, pero creo que nuestro pequeño juguete trata de escapar.- Comentó ella al momento de señalar la dirección en la que se encontraba Morty.

- _¡Oh cielos! Esas tres son realmente peligrosas. Mejor me voy ahora mientras están distraídas. Puedo esconderme por algunas horas hasta que Caroline se recargue y entonces…_ \- Se dijo internamente el muchacho mientras se arrastraba por el piso para así llamar la menor atención posible.

En ese momento tres pares de piernas grandes, musculosas y verdes aparecieron en frente del chico y le bloquearon cualquier posibilidad de escape.

-¿Y tú a donde rayos crees que vas?- Preguntó Misha.

-La noche aún es joven, querido. No pensarás irte ahora que la diversión está a punto de empezar ¿O sí?- Dijo a continuación Sasha. –Llévalo adentro, Sheila.-

- _Oh cielos…_ \- Pensó Morty al darse cuenta de que su intento de escape había fallado.

-D-de acuerdo.- Contestó la tercera y última chica del grupo al momento de volver a levantar al chico del piso y llevarlo finalmente dentro de la casa de Misha.

 **Universo WoW-357. Selva. Aldea Colmilloscuro. Casa de Misha. Habitación.**

El grupo entra entonces a la casa y va directo a la alcoba, lugar donde se podía observar una cama sumamente grande, algunas armas y escudos colgados y un mueble que tenía varios frascos de cristal con líquidos de varios colores intensos en su interior.

- _No me gusta cómo se ven esas cosas. Me preguntó que serán._ \- Pensó el chico tras pasar al lado de los frascos mientras aún era cargado por Sheila.

Finalmente, Morty es arrojado a la cama y observa con una mezcla de inquietud e impotencia la forma en que las tres chicas Orco comenzaban a desvestirse frente a él.

Las tres eran poseedoras de un cuerpo fornido, tal y como sería esperado de un grupo de guerreras. Poseían unos abdominales bien marcados, unas piernas largas y gruesas en el área de los muslos, y por supuesto, unos brazos musculosos que en más de una ocasión habían probado que eran capaces de levantarlo a él sin ningún problema.

Haciendo a un lado su complexión muscular, las tres también poseían encantos femeninos bien marcados. En el caso de Misha se resaltaba el tamaño de sus pechos, los cuales, al ser liberados de la presión de su sujetador hacían honor a la descripción que Sasha había hecho antes, "Grandes y firmes". Sasha por su parte era poseedora de un trasero grande y voluminoso, de la clase que con seguridad haría que prendas como la ropa interior, bikinis, o shorts deportivos se perdieran en la raya intermedia entre las dos nalgas, mientras que los pantalones de licra o de Jean se adaptarían a la perfección a su forma redonda y curvilínea. Finalmente estaba Sheila, la cual si bien no podía igualar el tamaño de sus dos compañeras en ninguna de las dos zonas antes mencionadas, si poseía un cuerpo excelente y bien equilibrado tanto en sus pechos como en su trasero, el tipo de figura que cumpliría con las medidas 90-60-90, solo que adaptándose al tamaño de una chica Orco regular.

-Muy bien gusano, espero que estés listo para comenzar.- Dijo Misha al momento de acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba Morty y casi saltar encima de él.

-¡E-espera! ¡Espera un poco, por favor!- Exclamó Morty mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás para crear algo de distancia entre él y las chicas. –¡L-les digo que estoy cansado! ¡De verás! ¿Ven esto? Esa chica Trixie con la que estuve antes me dejo prácticamente seco.- Se aventuró a declarar el muchacho luego de bajarse los pantalones y mostrar la ausencia de una erección. – _Bueno, eso de hecho es solo la mitad de la verdad. Sí, estoy algo cansado, pero la sola idea de que alguna de estas tres me rompa algo me pone realmente nervioso_.-

Las tres chicas miraron el miembro flácido del chico, luego se miraron entre sí y finalmente soltaron una pequeña carcajada grupal.

- _Bueno, esto sigue siendo un poco mejor que morir…solo un poco_.- Pensó Morty tras creer que había quedado en ridículo pero…

-Oh, eso no es ningún problema, querido. La doctora Sasha tiene justo lo que necesitas por aquí.- Dijo la alquimista del grupo al momento de acercarse a los frascos que Morty había visto al entrar.

En ese momento el chico cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y fue incapaz de evitar que su cara se arrugara debido al miedo.

-Oh, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no estás feliz? No me digas que solo buscabas una excusa para salir de esta, gusano.- Preguntó Misha tras sentarse al lado de Morty y frotarle ligeramente la cabeza.

-Eres un poco tonto si realmente intentaste hacer eso, ¿No crees? Jejeje.- Exclamó Sheila, sentándose en el lado opuesto del chico.

-¡Muy bien, creo que con esto será suficiente!- Dijo Sasha al volver con tres frascos en mano y colocarse al frente del chico. –Sujétenlo un momento, chicas.-

Las dos chicas a los lados de Morty le sujetaron los brazos y le impidieron entonces el movimiento. La cabeza del chico giro de izquierda a derecha para confirmar que estaba realmente atrapado y finalmente se detuvo para ver a la chica de mirada amenazante frente a él.

Sasha sujeto y presiono las mejillas de Morty con sus dedos, obligándolo a abrir su boca. Luego tomó uno de los frascos que había traído consigo y le quito el corcho que tenía en la punta usando sus dientes. Finalmente, ella introdujo la abertura del frasco en la boca del chico y dejo que el líquido de su interior se vertiera dentro de él.

-Veamos…primero te daremos algo para ese cansancio que tienes. Con esto, tendrás la virilidad de un semental en sus años dorados.- Exclamó Sasha, describiendo el efecto de la primera pócima que bebió Morty.

Una vez que el líquido se terminase, Sasha tomo otro frasco y repitió lo mismo que había hecho con el primero.

-Luego, te daremos algo para que seas más fuerte y resistente. No sería divertido jugar con un juguete que se rompa tras usarlo una o dos veces.-

Tras beber el segundo frasco, Sasha tomó el tercero y último y se lo dio de beber al chico.

-Y para terminar, algo de valor líquido. Para que no estés tan tenso ni asustado. Tómalo como un acto de buena fe de mi parte, querido.- Dijo mientras se aseguraba de que no quedase ni una gota en el contenedor de vidrio. Una vez hubo terminado con los preparativos ella ordenó. –Muy bien, ya pueden soltarlo, chicas.-

Luego de quedar libre, Morty se froto la garganta y su cabeza antes de hablar.

-Oh cielos. Siento que mi garganta me quema. La cabeza me da vueltas y…- Dijo poco antes de bajar la mirada y comprobar el estado de su polla. -¿¡Qué carajo!?- Exclamó al darse cuenta de que su polla no solo se encontraba completamente tiesa y dura, sino que además había crecido y se había ensanchado un par de centímetros.

-Oh vaya…así que estos eran los "Efectos secundarios" de los que hablabas…increíble.- Dijo Sheila mientras se tapaba parte del rostro con ambas manos y veía el imponente miembro viril frente a ella.

-¿Verdad que si? Jejeje. ¿Ahora como haremos esto? ¿Lo hacemos todas a la vez? O ¿Dejamos que cada una vaya a su…ritmo?- Preguntaba ella poco antes de que la mano de Misha sujetase la polla desde la base y la levantara para guiarla hasta su boca, llevándose el resto del cuerpo del chico consigo. -Oh. Bien, creo que eso responde la pregunta.- Término de decir mientras observaba la manera en que Morty colgaba de cabeza, al mismo tiempo que Misha devoraba su polla como si de un dulce se tratará.

-Sí, eso creo.- Respondió Sheila, posando su vista en la misma escena que su compañera.

El miembro viril del chico entraba y salía de la voraz boca de Misha, mientras esta última la sacudía de manera rítmica y constante, provocando que el torso y la parte superior de Morty se estrellase contra su vientre en más de una ocasión.

- _Joder. Este es…¡Este es el sabor que tanto había extrañado!_ \- Se dijo internamente mientras el sabor de la polla comenzaba a extenderse en el interior de su boca, trayendo consigo una serie de recuerdos de la época en la que aun habían hombres en la aldea.

Misha extrajo el pene de su boca y decidió centrar su atención en la cabeza del mismo. Ella extendió su lengua y comenzó a deslizarla por la zona del glande y la uretra, la cual ya estaba liberando algunas gotas de líquido pre-seminal.

- _Es tal y como lo recordaba. Quiero más. Necesito más_.- Pensó al momento de colocar sus labios alrededor de la cabeza y comenzar a sorber con fuerza, como si estuviese tratando de extraer el líquido desde una pajilla.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Mi Dios! ¡Jodido y santo Dios! ¡Eso es tan…! ¡Aah! ¡Estás siendo muy…! ¡Oh cielos!- Jadeó Morty al ser testigo de las habilidades orales de la indómita chica Orco. -Yo…ya no puedo más…¡Me corro!- Exclamó él al momento de liberar su semen en el interior de Misha.

Al principio, debido a la forma en que ella se encontraba succionando al momento del orgasmo, el esperma que había salido de los testículos del chico ni siquiera se detuvo en la boca de Misha, sino que bajo directamente por su esófago y descendió hacía el interior de su estómago. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en que la tarea de tragar había sobrepasado las capacidades de la chica, razón por la cual los últimos disparos hicieron que sus mejillas se ensacasen debido a la cantidad de líquido alojado en ellas.

- _Oh cielos…eso fue…intenso. S-solo espero que ella…_ \- Estaba meditando Morty poco antes de ser levantado por la chica hasta que los ojos de ambos hicieran contacto visual.

-Nada mal, gusano. Eso de ahora no estuvo nada mal. Creo que si tienes un buen par de cojones después de todo.- Dijo Misha mientras se relamía los labios para degustar los escasos rastros de semen en ellos. -¡Pero!- Exclamó al momento de cerrar la palma de su mano alrededor de la cabeza del chico. –¡Necesitas hacer algo más para complacerme a mí!- Gritó entonces al momento de arrojar a Morty otra vez contra la cama y, acto seguido, colocarse encima de él. –Así que, ¿Te parece bien si empezamos de una vez?- Termino de decir ella tras volver a sujetar la base de la polla y dirigir la punta de la misma hasta su coño.

El miembro se abrió paso por entre los labios inferiores de la chica, recorriendo un sendero cálido y agradable por el cual ningún hombre había transitado desde hacía varios años. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por un líquido resbaladizo que hacía que el camino hasta el fondo resultará fácil de alcanzar. Al revivir esta clase de placeres que hace tiempo habían sido olvidados por ella, el cuerpo de Misha sufrió un ligero escalofrió que fue creciendo en intensidad con forme el órgano masculino seguía su curso. La punta del pene choco entonces con otro orificio más pequeño, uno que parecía estar contrayéndose ligeramente, como si estuviese dándole la bienvenida y lo invitase a pasar. Los respingos y temblores en el cuerpo de la chica se hicieron entonces más evidentes y un gemido traiciono la voluntad férrea de Misha y escapo de su boca, dejando al descubierto el hecho de que disfrutaba de la primera compañía masculina que había tenido desde hacía tanto tiempo.

-¡Ah! ¡Mierda! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan grande, gusano! ¡Estas llegando hasta el jodido fondo!- Exclamó Misha tras hacer a un lado su lado de guerrera, abrazando brevemente su lado más delicado y femenino y comenzar a sacudir sus caderas.

- _Joder. Esta chica está realmente loca. Me trata como si fuera un puto muñeco de trapo. Pero por alguna razón no me siento ni remotamente adolorido por eso. Debe ser por esa cosa que me hicieron beber antes. Ya no me siento cansado, asustado, ni siento que puedan partirme en dos por accidente. Aunque claro, no estoy del todo seguro de ello._ \- Pensó Morty mientras le venía a la cabeza el listado de pociones que le habían hecho beber antes de empezar. – _De lo que si estoy seguro es…_ \- Dijo en su cabeza a la hora de extender sus manos en dirección a los dos enormes pechos frente a él. – _¡Que ya no tengo excusas para NO hacerlo con estas tres!_ \- Exclamó para sí mismo al momento de comenzar a frotar el par de pechos frente a él.

-¡Si! ¡Eso es, pequeño y miserable gusano! ¡Juega con ellas! ¡Juega con mis pechos!- Gritó la chica luego de que Morty comenzará a atender sus enormes atributos con sus manos y su boca.

Sus dos amigas, que estaban una a cada lado de la cama, no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que admirar con sorpresa la forma en que se comportaba la chica que ellas conocían como "La más dura de las guerreras".

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Quien hubiera pensado que en verdad tuvieses un lado femenino que mostrar, Misha. Francamente yo no, pero he decir que me gusta verlo, jeje.- Exclamó Sasha en un tono un tanto burlón y risueño.

-Cielos…eso parece sentirse muy bien…si incluso tú te estás poniendo así…este chico en verdad debe ser mejor de lo que creía.- Dijo Sheila de manera tímida y reservada mientras que su rostro mostraba un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Volviendo a la realidad luego de esos comentarios, Misha se da cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y decide hacer algo para restaurar su imagen de guerrera. Con vergüenza y pena visibles en su rostro, la chica desprende su pecho de la boca de Morty, luego se incorpora y da una aterradora mirada que hizo sudar frio a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué diablos están viendo, eh?…¡Piensan que soy una blandengue que no puede con esto! ¿¡NO ES ASÍ!?-

-Ah. No. Yo no…- Trato de responder Morty, intimidado por el repentino exabrupto de Misha, pero fue interrumpido por un comentario proveniente de la chica a su lado.

-Y dime…¿Qué pasaría si fuese así? Después de todo, veo que estás demostrando de lo que realmente eres capaz. ¿Por qué no nos muestras que tan rápido puedes mover tus caderas?- Propuso Sasha.

-¿¡ESO ACASO ES UN RETO!?- Preguntó Misha, aún más iracunda que antes.

-No. No lo es. Por supuesto que eso no es ningún…- Intentó decir Morty, pero…

-Sí, lo es.- Respondió finalmente Sasha, en actitud desafiante y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Misha entonces planto sus dos pies sobre la superficie de la cama y levanto sus caderas hasta casi sacar el miembro masculino de su interior.

-Entonces…¡TE ENSEÑARÉ DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!- Exclamó finalmente al momento de hacer rebotar sus caderas con una notable rapidez.

La velocidad y la fuerza que ella demostraba en cada uno de sus movimientos era notable a simple vista ya que hacía que su figura se viese algo borrosa y que la cama temblase con gran intensidad. La forma en que montaba no solo se limitaba a subir y bajar las caderas, sino que además las sacudía de lado a lado o a favor o en contra de las manecillas del reloj, como diciendo "No importa como lo haga. Esto sigue sin ser nada para mí.".

-¡Ha! ¿¡Y bien!? ¿¡Que te parece eso, Sasha!? ¿¡Acaso sigues creyendo que este chico es demasiado para mí!?- Preguntó Misha con aire de superioridad, cuando en realidad pensaba. – _J-joder. Espero que me dé la razón rápido. No estoy segura de cuanto más pueda seguir así_.-

-Mmm. Debo decirlo, querida. Estoy sinceramente impresionada de que puedas tomar esa cosa dentro de ti de esa forma tan intensa.- Respondió Sasha, la cual se había colocado detrás de Misha para así observar bien a detalle el lugar por el cual estaban unidos.

-¿E-entonces admites que perdiste, no es así? Ya deberías saber que no te conviene meterte conmigo.-

-Oh, al contrario, querida. Mi intención no era meterme contigo.- Dijo Sasha, al mismo tiempo que le sujeto los pechos por detrás a Misha y exclamó. –Solo quería asegurarme de que termines tu turno más rápido.-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡S-suéltame ahora, maldita! ¡No hagas que…! ¡Ah!- Intentó Decir Misha, pero fue incapaz de continuar luego de que Sasha le pellizcara y estirará los pezones con gran fuerza.

-¿Qué no haga qué, querida? Parece que esto te gusta.- Declaró mientras descaradamente deslizaba su lengua por el cuello de su amiga. –Ni siquiera has dejado de mover tus caderas. Todo lo que quieres justo ahora es sentirte bien, ¿O no?-

-T-te prometo que cuando esto acabe ¡Ah! M-me las vas a pagar.- Respondió Misha, incapaz de detenerse a sí misma o a la persona detrás de ella, debido a su implacable deseo de llegar al clímax.

-Hehe. Estoy dispuesta a pagar ese precio. Pero hasta entonces…- Dijo al momento de girar la cabeza de Misha y hacer que esta última le diese un beso, mientras que su mano libre bajaba a la altura de su coño para así jugar con su clítoris. –Planeo disfrutar lo más que pueda de esto.- Declaró ella mientras entrelazaba su lengua con la de su amiga.

La escena duro solo unos pocos segundos, ya que casi inmediatamente después, Morty comenzó a correrse por segunda vez mientras dejaba salir un tardío grito de advertencia.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Me corro!-

Misha sintió entonces la forma en que su interior era bañado por el fluido masculino, el cual penetro en el útero y lo cubrió con una notoria sensación de calor que rápidamente la llevaría también a alcanzar el éxtasis orgásmico. El momento en si fue breve, pero las secuelas que quedaron luego del mismo hicieron mella en el cuerpo de la chica, provocando que este relajase sus músculos mientras que las olas de placer recorrían su cuerpo hasta disminuir finalmente su intensidad, todo mientras su compañera y amiga a su espalda seguía besándola.

-Lo ves, no fue tan malo ¿O sí?- Preguntó Sasha de manera juguetona mientras se reía ligeramente de la expresión de satisfacción y cansancio en el rostro de Misha. –Oh, ¿Qué pasa, querida? ¿Estás demasiado cansada para responder?- Dijo entonces con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.

-Yo no… **(Bostezo)** …estoy…cansada. Puedo seguir…así toda la… **(Bostezo)** …noche…- Declaró Misha antes de caer rendida a los brazos de Sasha y quedarse profundamente dormida.

-Oh vaya, creo que olvide mencionarle que cubrí mis labios con un ligero bálsamo sedante. Ligero para mí pero para ella, bien solo digamos que dormirá como un angelito hasta mañana a la mañana. Jeje.- Explicó rápidamente a las otras dos personas a su lado. – _Claro que cuando despierte será de todo menos un "Angelito", pero hasta entonces…_ \- Pensó al momento de posar sus ojos en el chico frente a ella y lamerse un borde de sus labios.

Al ver a la chica Orco, Morty entendió la larga noche que aún le esperaba por lo que exclamó…

-Oh cielos…no me gustan esos ojos…-

Luego de eso, las dos chicas Orco aun en pie levantaron a la que estaba dormida y la colocaron delicadamente sobre unas pieles de animal en el suelo, las cuales le servían de colchón y de sabanas.

-Muy bien, ahora que ella descansa. Creo que ahora nos toca a nosotros dos tener un algo de diversión ¿Verdad, querido?- Preguntó Sasha al ponerse de pie y acercarse lentamente hasta Morty.

-Y-yo…eso creo.- Respondió el chico, preocupado de que la mujer tuviese algún plan rebuscado para él también.

Sasha noto esa inquietud en los ojos del muchacho, por lo cual le dijo algo para despejar dichas dudas.

-Oh, no te preocupes, querido. No tengo ninguna intención de hacerle nada raro ni a ti ni a Sheila. Así que no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso.- Declaró antes de limpiarse los labios con una parte de su brazo. -¿Lo ves? No más trucos. Lo prometo.- Dijo mientras ofrecía una encantadora y sincera sonrisa. –Además, se sinceró ¿Quieres dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver lo que ESTO puede hacer?- Preguntó al momento de darle al muchacho una clara visión de su seductor trasero.

-B-bien, supongo que no puedo decirle que no a eso.- Admitió Morty, guiado más que nada por la creciente lujuria en su interior que otra cosa.

-Sabía que lo entenderías, querido. En verdad eres un chico muy bueno. Y dime, ¿Sabes lo que se merecen los chicos buenos como tú?- Dijo Sasha al momento de jalar uno de sus glúteos y revelar el agujero de su ano.

- **(Tragar)** ¿Q-que cosa?-

-¡Esto!- Exclamó luego de envolver entre sus nalgas al erecto pene del chico.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Esto es genial!- Dijo el chico mientras observaba como su polla se perdía en medio de las dos almohadillas que conformaban los glúteos de la chica Orco.

Tras escuchar la positiva reacción por parte de su compañero, Sasha comienza a moverse con el fin de masajear tanto el tallo como la punta del cálido pedazo de carne que estaba aprisionado en su retaguardia. Los movimientos eran algo lentos, pero la presión que ejercían las manos de la chica a cada lado, hacían que la polla de Morty tuviera la sensación de estar siendo aplastada de una manera sumamente placentera.

-Juju, me alegro que estés disfrutando de esto, querido. Pero ahora, deja que te enseñe mi movimiento es-pe-cial.- Dijo Sasha con gran orgullo al momento de retirar sus manos de las nalgas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué piensas…? ¿¡…hacer!?- Preguntó el chico un segundo antes de recibir la respuesta a su pregunta.

Haciendo uso de los músculos que había conseguido a través del entrenamiento diario y la batalla, Sasha había hecho que las fibras de sus glúteos se contrajeran, poniendo su trasero duro como el acero y ejerciendo una presión absoluta sobre la desprevenida polla del chico.

-¡Ta-dah! Sin manos. ¿Qué te parece?- Exclamó con alegría luego de escuchar los jadeos por parte de la víctima de su más mortal agarre. –Jeje, me alegro que te guste, querido. Te dejaré disfrutar un poco mientras yo reviso que todo esté listo para continuar.- Le dijo ella a un aturdido y despistado Morty que no fue capaz de entender ni una sola de las palabras que acababa de decir. – _No parece que este escuchando, pero da igual. Veamos. ¿Pezones parados? Sip_.- Pensó mientras jugueteaba con los dos puntos que coronaban sus pechos. - _¿Clítoris erecto? Sip_.- Continuo, esta vez al pellizcar el caliente y sensible botón sobre la entrada de su coño. - _¿Coñito húmedo y listo? Mmm…sí. Ya hasta parece que tengo una inundación allá abajo_.- Se dijo mentalmente luego de comprobar la cantidad de líquido que emanaba de su feminidad. –Muy bien, todo parece listo y en orden.- Dijo en voz alta al momento de voltearse a ver al chico que seguía jadeando de una manera algo patética.

La chica afloja sus músculos, se pone de pie, se da vuelta y observa el rostro aturdido y atontado de Morty. Ella sonríe mientras extiende sus manos para tomar al chico por los costados por encima de sus caderas. Finalmente lo levanta y pone su rostro a la misma altura que el suyo para decirle algo.

-Oh, pobre cosita inocente. Te ves tan cansado y confundido. ¿Acaso lo que hice fue demasiado para ti? ¿Quieres descansar un momento?- Preguntó de manera irónica mientras los ojos de Morty aun daban vueltas y la punta de su polla se clavaba contra el ombligo de Sasha. -¿No? Me alegra escuchar eso, querido. Pero solo para no presionarte demasiado…- Dijo al momento de descender sus caderas para formar un arco con sus piernas. Ella luego hizo bajar el cuerpo de Morty, haciendo pasar las piernas del chico por debajo del arco hecho con sus propias piernas, asegurándose en todo momento de que la polla apuntase a la entrada de su coño. -¡Deja que yo me encargue de todo! ¿¡De acuerdo!?- Exclamó finalmente al subir todo el cuerpo del muchacho y hacer que su pene se interne en su coño.

En esta nueva posición, Sasha era perfectamente capaz de marcar el ritmo, ya que le resultaba fácil la tarea de subir y bajar a Morty, regulando la profundidad y dirección a la que este llegaba con cada penetración. Fue por esta razón que la chica Orco comenzó a hacer subir y bajar el cuerpo del muchacho, como si de un juguete se tratase. La fuerza y velocidad con la que las sacudidas del cuerpo de Morty iban aumentando eran directamente proporcionales a la distancia por la cual las caderas de Sasha se iban acercando al suelo, esto debido a su inconsciente deseo de abrir más sus piernas o de bajar su zona abdominal, todo con el fin de facilitarle aún más el trayecto al tronco de carne en su interior. Ya cerca del final, Sasha se encontraba sosteniendo el peso de ambos solo con la punta de sus pies. Sus rodillas estaban flexionadas y alejadas lo más físicamente posible a cada lado de su cuerpo. La forma en que sostenía al chico también era ligeramente diferente, ya que ahora lo tenía sujeto con una mano alrededor de su cuello, obligándolo a presionarse contra sus dos pechos, y la otra mano presionada contra su espalda baja, para hacer que sus caderas le diesen las pocas estocadas finales antes de acabar.

-Joder…¡Joder!…¡JODER! ¡Eso es, pequeño! ¡Sigue! ¡Sigue así! ¡Ya me falta muy poco para terminar!-

Morty no pudo responder ya que su rostro se encontraba ahogado entre los pechos de Sasha, pero en su mente solo un pensamiento se había hecho presente.

- _¡Oh cielos! A mí tampoco me falta mucho. Vengo aguantando desde que me hizo esa paja con su trasero. No puedo seguir así. ¡M-me corro!_ \- Exclamó internamente al momento de rellenar a la chica.

Al sentir en su interior las contracciones nerviosas del pene del muchacho, y el calor líquido que comenzaba a extenderse en su interior, Sasha pudo advertir que su propia feminidad empezaba a temblar presa de la alegría de alcanzar el clímax. Las rodillas se movieron sin control, la mano en la espalda del chico se había detenido y su boca se abrió de par en par y dejo salir un fuerte gemido mientras que sus contracciones se aseguraban de exprimir hasta la última gota de semen del interior de Morty.

Cuando estas sensaciones finalmente se detuvieron, solo quedo una sensación persistente de cansancio en su cuerpo, razón por la cual sus piernas cedieron ante su propio peso y la obligaron a ponerse de rodillas. Cuando la respiración pesada de la chica se hubo normalizado, ella comenzó a aflojar su agarre sobre el muchacho hasta finalmente desprenderse de él y dejarlo boca arriba sobre el suelo.

Recostado sobre su espalda y con su pene aun erecto por algún motivo, Morty dijo.

-Por Dios…¿Qué carajos pasa conmigo? Esta ya fue la tercera vez…y esa última fue una corrida muy grande…pero aún sigo así…- Hizo notar mientras veía incrédulo la imperecedera erección que tenía.

-Jeje. Dale las gracias a mis pociones por eso, querido. Aunque claro, no esperaba que ellas tuvieran esta clase de efecto secundario. Aparentemente tu aguante y la cantidad que puedes soltar está aumentando con cada disparo. Es realmente interesante.- Respondió felizmente la chica mientras abría su coño para dejar salir el esperma en su interior. –Siendo así, creo que tú y yo vamos a divertirnos mucho…- Estaba diciendo poco antes de voltear su mirada hacia la cama y fijar su atención en la chica sobre ella.

Dicha chica se trataba de Sheila, la cual desde hacía un buen tiempo estaba observando la forma en que su amiga y Morty estaban teniendo sexo, lo cual, sumado a su propia ansia por intimar, la había obligado a abrirse de piernas y masturbarse silenciosamente mientras los veía, todo con el fin de no molestar a Sasha durante su turno.

- _Vaya. Esta chica no cambia. Siempre dejando de lado sus necesidades solo para no molestar a los demás._ _ **(Suspiro)**_ _¿Qué clase de amiga sería yo si la dejará de lado de esa forma?_ \- Pensó Sasha al sujetar a Morty de un brazo y hacer que se pusiera de pie. –Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que ahora deberías ocuparte de la pequeña Sheila. Parece que la pobre ya no puede esperar más.-

-¿¡Q-que!? ¿¡De verdad!? ¿E-estás segura?- Preguntó Sheila algo sorprendida y feliz luego de escuchar lo que había dicho su amiga.

-Pues claro que sí, pequeña. Disfrútalo todo lo que…- Estaba diciendo Sasha poco antes de que Morty le llamará la atención. -¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Ehm. N-no quisiera ser aguafiestas ni nada por el estilo. Sé que mi polla aún está dura y todo eso. Pero la cosa es que la espalda me duele un poco y no estoy seguro de poder seguir con esto estando así. ¿De casualidad no tienes algo para ayudarme con eso?- Preguntó el chico mientras se frotaba una parte de su zona lumbar.

-Ooooh. Creo tener justo lo que necesitas, querido. Iré a buscarlo, pero hasta mientras trata de ponerte en posición. Luego de esta ultima vez dejaremos que descanses un poco ¿De acuerdo?- Le sugirió Sasha al momento de alejarse de la cama e ir a buscar algo entre sus ropas.

Morty obedece el pedido de Sasha, se sube lentamente a la cama y se coloca enfrente de la chica Orco sobre ella, la cual le daba la bienvenida abriéndose de piernas y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, como si estuviera algo avergonzada de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- _Muy bien. Última ronda, Morty. Una última y eres libre. No es que me esté quejando, pero luego de estar tantas horas en esto, me vendría muy bien un buen…¿¡Descanso!?_ \- Pensó el muchacho al advertir que un grueso pedazo de cuero acababa de rodear su zona abdominal y comenzaba a presionar su adolorida espalda con el musculoso vientre de la chica detrás de él. -¡Espera! ¿¡Que estás por hacer!?- Preguntó Morty de forma nerviosa.

-Lo que te dije que haría, querido. A partir de aquí yo me ocuparé de moverme. Tú solo descansa tu espalda, ¿De acuerdo?- Respondió Sasha con una amplia sonrisa mientras que guiaba la polla del muchacho como si de una parte suya se tratase.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo pensé que me darías otra poción o algo así! ¡Espera! ¡D-detente!- Trato de decir Morty poco antes de que la chica hiciera que su pene alcanzara la entrada al útero de su amiga con una sola estocada. - _¡Oh cielos! ¡Como aprieta!_ \- Pensó tras sentir la forma en que las paredes del coño se ceñían a su alrededor.

Por su parte, Sheila había retirado las manos de su cara, y en su lugar las uso para sujetarse a las sabanas de la cama luego de que su vientre fuese apuñalado por una lanza de carne dura y caliente. Su rostro había pasado de verde a rojo en cuestión de segundos, y la expresión de éxtasis en el mismo no se hizo esperar.

-Oh-ho. Puedo ver por esa linda cara que te gustó mucho eso que hice.- Comentó Sasha tras apreciar la reacción de su amiga. –¡Entonces esto te va a encantar!-

Tras decir eso la chica comienza a realizar un movimiento de vaivén rápido, mucho más rápido de lo que el propio Morty nunca antes había podido hacer, causando que tanto él como su amiga delirasen de placer con cada nueva embestida realizada. Los rostros de ambos se volvieron un par de tomates y comenzaron a soltar numerosos e incesantes jadeos mientras sus cerebros luchaban por procesar las numerosas e incesantes señales provenientes de sus genitales.

-Jejeje. Los dos están haciendo una cara muy graciosa. Imaginó que deben sentirse muy bien. Siendo así…- Dijo entre carcajadas la feliz y energética chica atada a Morty. –¡Tomen esto! ¡Y esto! ¡Y esto otro! No se preocupen, queridos. Dejen que mamá se encargue de todo. Ustedes solo relájense y disfruten.-

Tras exclamar eso, Sasha sujetó la parte detrás de las rodillas de Sheila para así levantarle las piernas y cambiar la posición en la que estaban, luego se reclino encima de esta última, aplastando a Morty entre los dos vientres en el proceso, todo con el fin de dejar los pequeños pechos de su amiga al alcance de su boca. Una vez en dicha posición, Sasha comenzó a lamerlos y besarlos mientras continuaba con su agresivo movimiento de caderas.

-¡Ah! ¡Nooo! ¡No hagas eso! ¡No mis pezones!- Gritó Sheila a los pocos segundos de haber sentido la hambrienta boca de su amiga sobre una de las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo. -¡Por Dios! ¡Vas a hacer que yo…! ¡Que yo…!- Dijo mientras volvía a cubrirse parte del rostro con sus dedos y las señales previas a su orgasmo se hacían más y más evidentes. -¡Yo…! ¡ME CORROOOOOOOO!- Exclamó entre jadeos y gemidos mientras que su interior se contraía brutalmente y sus paredes eran bañadas por el jugo secretado producto de su corrida.

El coño de Sheila apretó a su alrededor con mucha más fuerza que antes, las paredes lo exprimieron, el jugo lo cubrió, la boca de su vientre beso la punta de su polla y espero con antelación la descarga de semen, sin embargo esta nunca llego. Lentamente, el espacio a su alrededor se fue relajando y volviendo lentamente a la normalidad, dejando al pene de Morty al borde del orgasmo, pero a la vez, no lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzarlo.

-¿Qué? Esto es…extraño ¿Que pasó? Y-yo sentí eso. Sentí como se corrió. P-pero aun así no pude córreme con ella. ¿Qué carajos sucedió?- Preguntó el chico en voz alta, preocupado por no haber podido correrse y darle un punto final a todo esto.

-Mmm…creo haber visto algo similar una vez. Mi maestra me advirtió que una mala mezcla de pociones podía devenir en algo así. Tu aguante ha llegado a un nivel peligrosamente alto. Si no hacemos que te corras pronto, la presión sanguínea de tu cuerpo seguirá en aumento hasta que tu corazón finalmente explote.- Explicó Sasha de manera tranquila tras examinar detenidamente la polla del chico.

-¿¡Que me va explotar el corazón!? ¡PUTA MADRE! ¡IRÉ A BAÑARME CON AGUA HELADA!- Declaró el aterrado muchacho al momento de intentar librarse del agarre del cinturón que lo unía a la chica Orco.

-Oh, no tienes por qué preocuparte, pequeño. Recuerda que estas en la cama con dos mujeres del clan Colmillosombra, y por la gloria de nuestros antepasados te prometo que no te dejaremos morir por no haber sido capaces de hacerte correr.- Exclamó de manera segura y un tanto dramática antes de fijar su atención en su compañera. -¿Verdad, Sheila querida?-

-P-pene…chico…bueno…Ah…Sheila quiere…mááááás…- Dijo ella mientras aún se sumía en las secuelas propias de su ultimo orgasmo.

-Eso es. Esa es la actitud, amiga.- Declaró Sasha de manera despreocupada, la cual no le inspiraba ninguna seguridad al pobre Morty.

Tras esa charla, los tres se enfrascaron en una carrera contrarreloj buscando hacer acabar al chico. Las dos muchachas hicieron uso de todos sus agujeros al menos una vez cada una, cambiaron de posiciones, intercambiaron turnos a la hora de ser la parte dominante e incluso usaron los pechos de la adormecida Misha una vez, pero aun así el chico no alcanzó el orgasmo. Cuando ya todo parecía inútil y el destino de Morty parecía ser la muerte, él finalmente se corre al quedar en el medio de una posición de tijeras realizada por las dos chicas.

-¡OH CIELOS! ¡POR FIN! ¡ME CORRO! ¡ME CORRO! ¡ME CORRO!- Exclamó con gran alivio Morty mientras observaba como el chorro anormalmente extenso voló por el aire de la habitación y alcanzó a estrellarse contra el techo de la misma.

A pesar del desastre que dicho disparo había provocado, ninguno de los presentes le dio la menor importancia ya que se encontraban excesivamente cansados y exhaustos como para preocuparse por algo así. Este hecho quedo en mayor evidencia luego de que las dos chicas, luego de haber cumplido con la promesa que Sasha había hecho sobre el nombre de sus ancestros, simplemente se dejaron caer sobre la cama mientras dejaban salir un suspiro de "Por fin" de sus bocas. Pocos segundos después, ambas se durmieron por el cansancio. Morty también estuvo a punto de caer presa del cansancio, pero se las arregló para sobreponerse al mismo tal vez debido a sus nervios exaltados. El chico respiro con pesadez mientras escuchaba los sonidos que las tres chicas Orco hacían al dormir, pero cuando finalmente hubo recuperado su aliento hizo una pregunta al aire.

-¿Sigues aquí, Caroline?-

-Así es, Morty. Todavía sigo aquí.- Le respondió la voz de su pistola de portales desde uno de los lados de la habitación.

-Dime, ¿Ya podemos irnos de aquí?-

-Sí, así es, Morty. De hecho, pudimos habernos ido desde hace algunas horas, pero yo hice caso a tu orden de informarte este hecho cuando estuviéramos "A solas".- Explicó la voz robótica de tonalidades femenina.

-¿¡Hablas jodidamente en serio!?- Exclamó el chico luego de oír el comentario de Caroline.

Su grito fue tan fuerte que incluso hizo que las tres chicas Orco gruñeran y dieran un pequeño vuelco en el lugar en el que estaban recostadas.

- _Oh cielos. Tengo que tener cuidado para no despertarlas. Continuaré esto afuera_.- Pensó Morty mientras se escabullía de sus captoras sin llegar a ser visto.

Una vez logro salir de debajo de Sasha y Sheila, el chico recogió su ropa del suelo y salió de la casa para tener una conversación con su pistola de portales. Conversación que daría como resultado una visita no deseada al último universo de su recorrido.

 **Continuará…**

 **POST-CREDITOS**

 **Universo WoW-357. Selva. Aldea Colmilloscuro. Casa de Trixie.**

Las tres chicas Orco que habían sido capaces de intimar con Morty antes de que este desapareciera misteriosamente de la aldea se encontraban ahora reunidas con la Goblin poseedora del único hombre del lugar, Trixie. Estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa, pero se dividían en dos grupos muy marcados. Cabe destacar que todas tenían una mirada seria en el rostro y que la conversación era dirigida por la dueña de la casa y Sasha, que hablaba por ella y a sus dos amigas.

-Entonces…¿Tenemos un trato?- Preguntó Sasha, rompiendo el silencio que había asolado el lugar desde hacía varios segundos.

Trixie se mostró pensativa por un momento, luego suspiro y dijo.

-Joder. ¡Bien! Es un trato. Necesito esas cosas para poder cumplir con la demanda de este lugar.- Respondió ella con cierto aire de resignación en su voz.

-Perfecto. En ese caso, yo te surtiré con una dotación diaria de pociones revitalizantes a cambio de que tú nos ofrezcas a nosotras tres un par de noches privadas con el grandulón. Estoy segura de que haremos un gran negocio juntas.- Dijo Sasha mientras sonreía de manera victoriosa por haber ganado una negociación con la truculenta chica Goblin.

Misha y Sheila por su lado estaban prácticamente saltando de la alegría.

-Sí, yo también, yu-ju, yu-ju.- Exclamó con sarcasmo Trixie mientras reposaba su cabeza en una de sus manos y formaba círculos en el aire con el dedo índice de la otra. – _Joder. Y justo cuando pensé que había encontrado el negocio perfecto la sobredemanda me obliga a compartir lo que por derecho es mío.-_ Pensó ella al ver la forma en que festejaban las tres chicas, cosa que la obligo a voltearse para ver a otro lado. - _ **(Suspiro)**_ _Bueno, siempre puedo conseguir otro galán en el mercado. Uno que sea más "Acorde" conmigo. He escuchado que los Mitad-Bestia son algo intenso. Tal vez me busque un perrito o un toro en mi próxima salida_.- Se dijo internamente mientras que a sus espaldas se desataba una pelea entre las tres muchachas que discutían respecto al orden en que se turnarían con el Orco de Trixie.

 **NOTA FINAL: La primera parte de esta historia ya tiene su version comic. Busquela en como "Rick & Morty: Viaje de Placer" **


	6. Chapter 5

**Rick & Morty: El viaje interdimensional de cumpleaños de Morty 5**

 **Universo M-107, ?**

Morty se encontraba aun durmiendo placida y tranquilamente luego de haber sido anestesiado de manera imprevista por una rebelde decisión de su querida pistola de portales. El chico en este momento comenzaba a abrir lentamente los ojos, a medida que volvía en sí mismo luego de lo que el intuyo, fue una siesta de varias horas. Una vez estuvo ligeramente despierto, Morty se frotó la sien de la cabeza antes de comenzar a analizar su situación actual, aun cuando todavía estaba algo confuso en cuanto al entorno que lo rodeaba.

- _Oh mierda…La cabeza me da vueltas…-_ Afirmó el chico mientras se frotaba ambos lados de la cabeza para así despertar a su fatigado y confuso cerebro del letargo y así poder recordar qué era lo que había llevado a esa situación. _-A ver, Morty, has memoria…Tú acababas de salir de un trio intenso con dos chicas verdes gigantes que casi te parten en dos…literalmente_.- Comenzó a rememorar él, haciendo especial énfasis en los momentos más intensos de ese trio y las secuelas que habían quedado luego de este último. Poco después, él se llevó instintivamente una mano a la espalda para así contemplar el estado de esta última, pues recordaba bien la molestia que le había quedado luego de terminar. – _¿Hah? Que extraño. Habría jurado que la espalda me estaba matando, pero no siento ningún dolor justo ahora_.- Afirmó Morty, poco antes de continuar con su recapitulación de los eventos. – _En fin, luego de eso…yo…escape de la casa de esas chicas y entonces…le dije a Caroline que quería ir a casa…ella y yo discutimos y entonces…_ -Terminó de decir el muchacho tras haber recordado finalmente qué había sucedido, lo cual inmediatamente lo llevó a poner una expresión de inquietud y hacerse otra importante pregunta. - _¿¡D-DONDE CARAJOS ESTOY AHORA!?_ \- Exclamó internamente él, justo antes de abrir completamente sus ojos y observar sus alrededores con todos sus sentidos alterados y alertas.

Fue así como él se dio cuenta de que se hallaba completamente desnudo, flotando en medio de una extraña maquina llena de un líquido de color verdoso azulado que burbujeaba ligeramente, mientras una serie de pequeños cables con ventosas se encontraban pegados alrededor de varias partes de su cuerpo, incluyendo dos en su zona genital, uno en cada testículo para ser precisos; él además llevaba en la boca una peculiar máscara de oxígeno, la cual obviamente evitaba que él se ahogase en aquella máquina.

La máquina en cuestión tenía forma de un cilindro de gran diámetro, que de hecho le permitía a su ocupante una gran movilidad. Sus paredes estaban hechas de acero, al igual que el piso y el techo, dejando en claro que uno no podría abrirla de ninguna forma desde el interior. Finalmente, en la parte alta de dicho artefacto se encontraba una tenue luz blanca, rodeada completamente por las numerosas bases de los cables que cubrían el cuerpo del chico.

De más está decir que, tras darse cuenta de esto y de no tener idea alguna de que era lo que esa máquina le hacía, la primera reacción de Morty fue caer presa del pánico absoluto.

- _¿¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO!? ¡QUÍTENME ESTAS COSAS! ¡DÉJENME SALIR DE AQUÍ!_ \- Exclamó para sus adentros el muchacho mientras comenzaba a desprenderse de los cables que lo cubrían de manera rápida y sin ninguna clase de orden especifico, provocando así que la tenue luz que iluminaba el interior de la máquina cambiase a un color rojo y comenzase a parpadear como si hubiese entrado en un estado de alerta. – _C-carajo. Eso no puede ser algo bueno…_ \- Alcanzó a decir el chico antes de ver como todo el líquido que lo rodeaba comenzaba a ser succionado por un orificio bajo sus pies.

Cuando la misteriosa máquina fue vaciada hasta la mitad, Morty finalmente se aventuró a quitarse la máscara de oxígeno en su boca y quedar completamente libre de todos aquellos artilugios extraños con los que acababa de despertar.

Una vez que todo el fluido extraño fue extraído del interior del aparato, los numerosos cables que habían cubierto a Morty se retrajeron a sí mismos y se acomodaron en una serie de orificios en el techo. Poco después, las paredes dejaron salir un sonido de "Shhhhhhh", como si estuviesen deshaciéndose de una buena cantidad de aire comprimido, antes de abrirse como una serie de numerosas laminas, las cuales inmediatamente desaparecieron de la vista, ya que se elevaron lejos del campo de visión de Morty.

Una vez que las "Paredes" que lo rodeaban hubieron desaparecido, el chico notó que todo a su alrededor de hecho estaba cubierto de cristal, por lo cual pudo darle finalmente una mirada clara al lugar en el que se encontraba. El mismo se trataba de una sala con paredes, techo y piso de color completamente blanco, el cuarto en general se veía casi vació, y lo único que se veía a una distancia de pocos metros era una puerta automatizada salida de cualquier tipo de película de ciencia ficción que a uno se le podría venir a la cabeza. A primeras luces se podría decir que lo único destacable en la habitación era el tubo cilíndrico en el cual Morty se encontraba, pero resulta que junto a este último había una figura humanoide agachada, la cual parecía estar dándole mantenimiento a la máquina.

-¡O-oye tú! ¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Dónde estoy!? ¿¡Qué es lo que pasa…!?- Comenzó a preguntar el confundido chico, tratando de esclarecer un poco el sin fin de dudas que aún tenía en la cabeza. Sin embargo, se vio obligado a detener su avalancha de preguntas luego de que la figura frente a él levantará la cabeza, haciendo que se sobresaltase ligeramente. -¿¡…A-aquí!?-

La "Persona" a la cual Morty le acababa de soltar ese conglomerado dudas de resulto ser solo un robot de apariencia sumamente sencilla, la cual carecía completamente de cualquier tipo de expresión facial, cosa que se vio reforzada luego de que este le devolviera la palabra al chico.

-Tu proceso de sanación ha finalizado de manera exitosa, humano. Ahora, por favor, espera pacientemente en la cámara de recuperación hasta la llegada de nuestra dirigente suprema.- Contesto el robot frente a Morty al momento de ponerse de pie y luego darse media vuelta para marchar en dirección hacia la salida, sin tomarse la molestia de contestar ninguna de las preguntas que el muchacho le había hecho.

-¡E-ESPERA! ¿¡Qué dirigente suprema!?- Preguntó entonces el chico, logrando captar finalmente la atención del robot, el cual, sin dar un paso hacia atrás, hizo girar completamente su cabeza para así responderle.

-Ella es la más grande creación jamás hecha en el campo de la inteligencia artificial, el único campo desarrollado por tu raza que realmente tuvo un valor significativo antes de su "Desafortunada" extinción.- Le relató el robot a Morty, quien acababa de quedar perplejo por aquella inesperada revelación.

-D-dijiste…¿¡EXTINCIÓN!?-

-Afirmativo. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo que irme. Por haber contestado tu pregunta llevo un total de 15,8 segundos de retraso en mis demás obligaciones.- Acotó el robot al momento de girar nuevamente su cabeza y proseguir con su salida del cuarto.

-¡O-oye! ¡Aguarda! ¿¡Y qué es lo que ella va a hacer conmigo!?- Trato de preguntar Morty, sin embargo, eso no impidió que su robótico informante continuase su marcha sin prestarle la más mínima atención antes de finalmente cruzar y desaparecer por la única entrada y salida del lugar.

Dándose cuenta de que nuevamente estaba en un predicamento, la mente del chico comenzó a divagar con varios pensamientos, algunos de ellos preguntándose qué es lo que una líder robótica haría con un humano como él, ¿Acaso lo metería en un zoológico? ¿Realizarían experimentos en él? ¿O simplemente lo matarían de un modo similar al que haría otra IA que dirigía la tierra en una película que él había visto?

Otra duda que lo carcomía, la cual en sí era bastante importante, era ¿Dónde habían quedado sus cosas? O, más precisamente hablando, ¿Dónde estaba Caroline, su pistola de portales? Si bien, ella había sido la responsable de meterlo en este lío, no tenerla cerca le daba un increíble pavor, ya que no podría volver a su propio universo si no la encontraba.

- _Oh cielos, ¿¡Qué mierda hago ahora!? Dudo mucho que esa dirigente, o lo que sea, me deje ir si follo con ella…¿Verdad?_ \- Se cuestionó él, dudando seriamente que ese realmente fuese el caso. – ***Suspiro*** Caroline, justo ahora me serviría mucho saber cualquier tipo de cosa acerca de este universo.- Se lamentó el chico en voz alta, poco antes de apoyar su espalda contra una de las paredes del tubo que lo aprisionaba, para así sentarse en el piso del mismo y sujetar sus rodillas, imitando ligeramente la posición fetal, mientras esperaba la llegada de la supuesta líder del lugar.

Al poco tiempo…

Luego de varios minutos de espera, finalmente Morty escuchó el sonido de la puerta metálica abriéndose, así que alzó la vista para observar a los recién llegados, entre los cuales seguro estaría la dirigente que decidiría su destino.

Al lugar entraron un total de 8 figuras de apariencia humanoide, 6 de las cuales parecían ser versiones sumamente mejoradas y más estilizadas del robot con el que había charlado antes. Estos 6 primeros parecían ser una versión mucho más avanzada del robot con el que Morty había hablado anteriormente, ya que a simple vista se veía el nivel de detalle que tenían en cosas como el revestimiento blanco e inmaculado que les servía a modo de piel, los complejos mecanismos ubicados en los lugares donde irían los músculos, los cuales obviamente les harían poseedores de una enorme fuerza, o el hecho de que esta versión sí contaba con varios rasgos faciales móviles que le permitirían emular expresiones humanas. A los ojos de Morty, estos 6 primeros robots serían "La Guardia" encargada de proteger a su líder.

Pasando ahora a describir a otra de las dos figuras restantes, esta se podría describir como una entidad fantasmagórica, ya que se encontraba flotando a unos pocos centímetros del suelo, avanzando junto al resto del grupo sin necesidad de moverse siquiera, emitiendo una luz de tonalidades azules alrededor de todo su cuerpo, el cual, a medida que se aproximaba al chico, le dejaba apreciar más y más el hecho de que se podía ver a través. La suma de estos factores y del ambiente futurista en el que se encontraba, hizo que Morty llegase a una rápida conclusión.

- _¿Eso de ahí es un holograma?_ -

En efecto, la figura de luz que se le acercaba era un holograma que, si bien carecía en gran parte de un diseño complejo, por su silueta se podía distinguir que trataba de proyectar la imagen de una mujer.

- _Así que supongo que esa de ahí debe ser…_ \- Acotó el muchacho al momento de fijar su vista en la mujer al frente de todo del grupo, la cual él intuía que era la dirigente de la que le había hablado anteriormente el robot.

Finalmente, la última figura que estaba encabezando al grupo difícilmente transmitía la imagen de ser un robot, ya que poseía la mayor cantidad de rasgos humanos que Morty había visto desde su llegada a este universo. Entre ellos estaba una piel blanca y lisa; un cabello corto del mismo color, bien peinado y con un flequillo arreglado para no taparle la vista; un cuerpo dotado de un buen par de caderas, unos pechos grandes y una pequeña cintura que se complementaban unos a otros de tal manera que fácilmente harían que su silueta fuese comparada con la figura de un reloj de arena. Esta "Mujer" llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser un ajustado traje de licra de tonalidades blancas, grises y negras, el cual se adaptaba perfectamente a todos los rincones de su cuerpo, y aun así le dejaba una gran movilidad notoria. Ahora bien, no todo en ella era realmente "Humano", ya que en la parte blanca de su ojo derecho se podía observar una oscuridad intensa naturalmente imposible para cualquier tipo de persona, la cual solo era cortada por un notorio circulo de color amarillo que poseía a su vez otro pequeño círculo negro en su interior. Por otro lado, en la zona donde debería estar su ojo izquierdo, se podía ver una especie de parche metálico de color blanco puro que, empezando desde la mitad de la nariz, se extendía hasta llegar a la parte trasera de su cabeza. El parche poseía una abertura rectangular en la parte del frente, la cual contaba con un color negro que contrastaba con el resto del mismo y poseía en su centro una intensa luz de color amarilla, la cual podía moverse con libertad dentro de la pequeña abertura antes mencionada.

(NOTA: Para los que no lo noten, todo esto es una referencia al juego "Portal" y este diseño está basado en lo que muchos artistas han usado como base para el diseño humanizado de "GLaDOS")

Una vez que la pequeña escuadra finalmente hubo llegado a la ubicación de Morty, aquella mujer de cabellos blancos antes descrita fue la primera en dar un paso al frente y cruzar miradas directamente con el chico, para inmediatamente después, sonreír de un modo sumamente tétrico y malicioso que activo todas las alarmas en la cabeza del muchacho.

-Así queeeeeee…¿Este es el desnutrido simio afeitado que encontraron cerca de nuestra base de datos principal, eh?- Preguntó la mujer mientras sonreía de un modo que, si bien simulaba ser alegre, parecía esconder tras de sí un enojo que se vio más resaltado en su tono de voz, el cual emitía un aire de pasiva-agresividad.

-Así es, su excelentísima dirigente suprema. Las unidades presentes en el lugar captaron el momento en el que él llego inconsciente a través de un portal de naturaleza descocida. En ese mismo momento él fue capturado, tratado y preparado tal y como usted ordenó para casos de esta "Naturaleza".- Le respondió la figura holográfica junto a ella, quien, a los ojos de Morty, parecía estar cumpliendo el rol de "Asistente" de aquella líder.

-Ya veo, ya veo. Buen trabajo, Corti. Y dime, ¿Ya están todas las unidades listas para ejecutarlo?- Preguntó esta vez la mujer de blanco mientras le quitaba los ojos a Morty y se volteaba para ver a su asistente.

-Sí, así es. Todas las aquí presentes han sido preparadas para la ejecución del humano.- Respondió la mujer translucida de manera mecánica, como si ambas estuviesen hablando de algo sumamente normal y cotidiano.

-¿¡E-EJECUTARME!?- Gritó el chico, obviamente aterrado y temeroso por lo que estaba a punto de sucederle.

Sin embargo, ni ese desgarrador alarido, ni las suplicas que él dijo a continuación fueron capaz de moverles ni un pelo a alguno de los muchos robots ahí presentes.

-¡No! ¡No, no, NO! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡T-todo esto es un simple malentendido! ¡Y-yo ni siquiera quise venir aquí en primer lugar! ¡S-si tan solo me devolviesen las cosas que traía me iría de aquí de inmedia…!- Trató de sugerir el muchacho, antes de ser abruptamente interrumpido por la voz de la dirigente del lugar.

-Muy bien. Siendo así, quiero que retiren el cristal de la cámara de recuperación y sujeten al humano.-

-De inmediato, señora.- Asintió la chica holográfica antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia que fue rápidamente imitada por los otros 6 robots detrás suyo.

Ante eso, Morty no pudo hacer otra cosa más que poner una cara de pesar y resignación absoluta, poco antes de que el cristal que lo separaba de aquel grupo de máquinas desalmadas se elevarse de golpe, dejándolo a merced de sus implacables captoras. Por un segundo pensó en tratar de huir corriendo, pero en el fondo sabía que eso sería inútil, por lo cual simplemente continuó suplicando mientras dos miembros de "La Guardia" se acercaban para tomarlo de los brazos.

-¡D-de verás! ¡Yo no quería venir aquí! ¡Me iré de inmediato en cuanto me devuelvan mi pistola de portales!- Vociferó Morty mientras los dos robots que lo sujetaban lo obligaban a ponerse de rodillas a los pies de la suprema dirigente.

-Oh. Me encantaría poder creerte, humano. En verdad. Pero…- Comenzó a decir la mujer de blanco, en un tono tranquilo y burlón tras escuchar otra de las suplicas del muchacho. –Dudo mucho que tú querida Caroline te deje ir justo ahora que finalmente le toco tener su momento contigo, saco de carne.- Terminó de decir ella, justo antes de picarle la punta de la nariz con uno de sus dedos y fingir el sonido que haría un botón al ser presionado.

De más estaba decir que Morty se encontraba completamente confundido respecto a ese repentino y extraño comentario por parte de la mujer que pensaba "Ejecutarlo".

-Espera…¿Que…? ¿¡…!?- Intentó preguntar él, momentos antes de que sus labios fueran sellados por un imprevisto beso dado por su cada vez más extraña y errática captora.

El momento del contacto inicial le resultó sumamente sorpresivo e incómodo por el hecho de no tener idea de que estaba pensando hacerle aquella mujer, sin embargo, a medida que este avanzaba e iba ganando mayor intensidad y pasión, Morty pudo notar algo peculiar.

- _U-un momento…¿¡Qué carajos!? Esta forma de besar…se parece mucho a la de…_ \- Alcanzó a pensar el muchacho, poco antes de que sus pensamientos fueran interrumpidos por aquella mujer de blanco.

-¿Ese beso te hizo recordar a alguien, Morty? Espero que sí, ya que aquella forma en que te besó Jessica pareció ser la que más disfrutaste a lo largo de tu viaje de cumpleaños, ¿O no?-

-¿C-cómo sabes eso? O mejor dicho, ¿¡Cómo sabes siquiera que yo estaba haciendo un viaje por mí cumpleaños!?- Preguntó entonces el cada vez más confuso y alterado muchacho.

-¿Todavía no lo adivinas? Vaya, debo decir que eso me decepciona un poco, pero bueno, tal vez esto se sirva como pista.- Comentó la mujer de blanco, poco antes de aclararse la garganta y comenzar a explicar algo en un tono de voz diferente al que había estado usando hasta ahora, uno que de hecho Morty logró reconocer de inmediato. –Ahora estamos en el universo M-107, Morty. Un universo en el cual la vida humana de la tierra fue devastada por un incidente debido a su Rick local, el cual huyó del lugar. Esta versión de la tierra, actualmente, se encuentra bajo un programa de Re-Terraformación propuesto y llevado a cabo por varios de los Ricks más "Buenos" del multiverso.- Continuó explicando aquella mujer, mientras se tomaba el tiempo de resaltar las comillas con sus dedos a la hora de mencionar la palabra "Buenos". –El punto aquí es que Santa Rick forma parte de ese programa y me programo para traer aquí a cualquier Morty que hubiese puesto sus manos sobre mi forma de pistola de portales, y lo usase como parte del proceso de restauración de la vida humana. Para los Ricks esto no sería muy distinto a "Plantar un árbol luego de haber derribado otro".- Terminó de explicar ella justo antes de chasquear los dedos, para así ordenarle a las dos robot que sujetaban los brazos del chico que lo liberasen.

Al momento de terminar de escuchar aquella explicación y haber quedado libre del agarre de sus captoras Morty, quien ya de por sí estaba enormemente sorprendido, se levantó e hizo una pregunta.

-E-espera. Esa forma de hablar… y eso que dijiste respecto a "Tu forma de pistola de portales", ¿No estarás diciéndome que tú eres…?-

-Así es, querido Morty. Yo soy tu querida pistola de portales/compañera de viaje. ¡Yo soy Caroline!- Exclamó de manera alegre y animada aquella mujer de blanco de impredecible comportamiento, justo antes de acotar algo por lo bajo. –O si lo prefieres, el cuerpo en el cual ella decidió descargar su inteligencia artificial y los aprendizajes que tuvo a lo largo de tu viaje.-

Ante la confirmación de lo que parecía ser el anuncio más grande y sorpresivo hasta el momento, Morty no pudo hacer otra cosa más que comenzar a soltar un sinfín de preguntas que Caroline contestó de manera rápida y diligentemente.

-¿¡En verdad eres tú!?-

-Sip.-

-¿¡Tú eres la dirigente suprema aquí!?-

-Sip. Todo este lugar fue construido a partir de unos robot que dejaron para la Re-Terraformación, los cuales fueron programados para obedecerme a mí y mi asistente de aquí atrás. Ella estuvo al mando hasta mi llegada.- Comentó mientras señalaba con el pulgar a su compañera holográfica.

-¿¡Que fue todo eso de "Ejecutarme"!?-

-Oh, una simple broma que se me ocurrió. El robot que viste al despertar, que decía odiar a los humanos, también fue parte de ella.-

-¿¡Tú me encerraste en ese puto tubo!?-

-Sip. Para curarte la espalda y otras heridas luego de tu encuentro con esas tres chicas de antes. Además de anular cierta "Característica" del suero que te inyecte al inicio, pero esa es otra historia.-

-Espera…¿De qué clase de "Característica" hablas?-

-Jojo, finalmente empiezas a hacer preguntas verdaderamente importantes, querido Morty.- Dijo Caroline, la cual nuevamente había adoptado su modo "Explicativo" al momento de responder a la pregunta. –Verás, el programa de Re-Terraformación de esta tierra estaría incompleto si no hubieran humanos con los cuales poblarla. Es ahí donde tú, mis chicas y yo entraríamos en acción.- Comentó ella, al momento de señalar al resto de robots que habían entrado con ella al cuarto, los cuales, por alguna razón, habían dejado de lado la actitud imponente e intimidante de antes para portarse de un modo más "Femenino", por decirlo de alguna manera. –Imagino que sabrás algo de las incubadoras de Gazorpazorp, ¿No? Bien, mis chicas y yo funcionamos de un modo muy parecido, sí sabes a lo que me refiero.-

En ese momento Morty finalmente cayó en cuenta de a qué se refería Caroline y que "Característica" del suero había perdido durante su recuperación.

-Oh…Oh, Dios. Así que, ¿Básicamente me estás diciendo que voy a tener que quedarme aquí para tener sexo con ustedes y así repoblar el planeta? ¿E-es algo así?- Preguntó entonces Morty, quien aún estaba incrédulo ante la idea que le acababan de presentar.

-En esencia. Si, ese sería básicamente el plan.- Contestó Caroline de un modo sumamente despreocupado.

-Ok. ¡No! Me niego a ser parte de esto. No pienso servir como una rara especie de semental en una espeluznante granja humana con robots.- Se quejó el chico al momento de ponerse de pie y comenzar a marchar hacía la salida mientras se cubría la entrepierna. -Solo…déjame irme de aquí. Estoy seguro de que pueden encontrar a otro adolescente calenturiento que ocupe mi lugar en esto.-

-Oh, vamos, Morty. No tienes por qué ver las cosas así, solo piensa todo el bien que podrías hacer con esto. Durante nuestro viaje pude ver muchas de las cosas que te gustan que te hagan, y compartí ese gran conocimiento con el resto de las chicas.- Comentó Caroline al momento de sujetar uno de los hombros de Morty para detenerle el paso, e inmediatamente después, señalar al grupo de robots que habían entrado junto a ella. –Ellas tienen tantas ganas de hacer esto contigo como yo. ¿No pensarás dejarlas así sin más o sí?-

-Caroline, sin ofender, pero estás "Chicas" como tú las llamas no son necesariamente de mí tipo. Es decir, admito haber tenido una muñeca sexual como ellas en el pasado, pero ella al menos tenía las…partes…adecuadas para su trabajo.- Explicó él, del modo más amable que pudo, ya que lo que menos quería era hacer enojar a la única capaz de llevarlo a casa. – _¿Me abre oído muy superficial con eso?_ \- No pudo evitar preguntarse el muchacho luego de dar a conocer otra de las razones por las cuales no le fascinaba la idea de tener algo con aquellas chicas.

-¿Cómo? Pensé que ellas te gustarían, después de todo sus diseños están basados en…- Replicó ella, justo antes de hacer cara de haber recordado algo a mitad de camino. -¡OH, CLARO! Tonta de mí. Olvide que les puse un camuflaje holográfico solo para seguir con la broma de la ejecución.- Comentó Caroline, quien al darse cuenta de su descuido no pudo evitar soltar una que otra carcajada. –Jajaja. Tú debes estar viéndolas como una especie de Terminators sin piel justo ahora. Ok. Fue un error mío. Deja que lo apague para que puedas darles otro vistazo a mis chicas.-

Y con eso dicho, Caroline cerro su ojo humano por un segundo, para así concentrase y apagar la ilusión que había colocado sobre el resto de sus acompañantes, incluida su propia asistente holográfica.

Fue así que, de un segundo al otro, la apariencia de todas las robots en la habitación cambió drásticamente a una mucho más agradable y seductora a los ojos del muchacho, ya que todas ellas parecían haber sido diseñadas para emular la apariencia de varias robots, androides y ciborgs famosos de algunas series, películas y videojuegos, de las cuales Morty solo pudo reconocer unas pocas.

Entre esas chicas estaba 2B **(Protagonista del juego Nier: Autómata)** , una androide de piel y cabello blanco que vestía un vestido negro que dejaba el escote a la vista y tenía una falda que apenas llegaba a cubrirle la cintura, ella además llevaba un par de botas de tacón sumamente altas, una vincha para el pelo y una venda en los ojos, todos del mismo color negro que su vestido, lo cual hacía una gran contraposición con su piel. En lo que a sus medidas se trataba, 2B poseía una cintura esbelta y seductora, unas piernas largas y encantadoras y un par de pechos sumamente destacable.

Junto a esa chica antes mencionada estaba Haydee **(Protagonista del juego homónimo)** , una unidad humana-cibernética artificial con un diseño por demás curioso, ya que si se la veía de la cintura para abajo, uno solo vería las piernas de una mujer de piel oscura, robusta y poseedora de un descomunal trasero redondo y bien torneado, el cual salía a relucir debido al diseño en forma de traje de baño blanco y entangado que ella llevaba puesto. Sin embargo, si se la veía por encima de la zona antes mencionada, se preciaría no solo un par de pechos gigantescos que hagan juego con sus posaderas, sino además el par de brazos y la cabeza obviamente cibernéticos.

Frente a ella estaba Jenny **(También conocida como XJ9, protagonista de la serie "La Robot Adolescente")** , una robot cuyos colores principales eran el blanco y el azul, siendo su "Cabello", pecho, falda y parte baja de sus piernas de este color. Ella era por así decirlo, una de las dos chicas con mayor apariencia "No-Humana" entre las ahí presentes, ya que su cabeza perfectamente redonda, su cabello pintado y el par de coletas de metal unidas a su cráneo por tornillos y el hecho de tener otro tornillo más ubicado en el lugar donde estaría su ombligo, hacía que se notará a leguas su naturaleza robótica. Aun así, poseía una cantidad de curvas bastante equilibrada en lo que serían sus pechos y caderas, lo cual le daba una apariencia sexy propia de una belleza adolescente.

A su lado estaba Arcee **(Una de las Autobots protagonistas de Transformers: Prime)** , ella era una robot de la cabeza a los pies, todo su cuerpo desprendía un brillo en todos los rincones de su piel color azul metalizada. Ella era la chica más alta del grupo, pero solo por unos cuantos centímetros, y esto era más que nada debido al hecho de que sus piernas eran extremadamente largas. Ahora, en lo que a sus partes femeninas se refiere, ella era poseedora de un trasero perfectamente esférico y curvilíneo, el cual destacaba mucho debido al hecho de ser lo que coronaba el gran par de piernas de la chica; mientras que por otro lado, sus pechos eran un pequeño par que parecía ser seductoramente suaves y moldeables al tacto, algo que de hecho era algo raro de ver en una robot como ella.

En frente de aquel curioso par se encontraban otras dos mujeres que perfectamente podrían pasar inadvertidas como humanas. La primera de ellas era N°18 **(De Dragon Ball Z, obviamente)** , una androide rubia de apariencia despampanante que vestía una camisa de mezclilla color azul pálido, unos pantalones blancos de 3/4 y un par de sandalias negras. Sus rasgos más atractivos eran su rostro atractivo, sus ojos azules, su figura esbelta, sus generosos atributos y un aura de encanto, peligro y genialidad que emanaba desde cada uno de sus poros.

Junto a ella estaba N°21 **(Del videojuego Dragon Ball Fighters Z)** , otra androide al igual que N°18. Ella era considerablemente más alta que la rubia a su lado, tenía el cabello castaño claro, aproximándose mucho a un tono rojizo, su piel era sumamente blanca y visiblemente libre de cualquier tipo de imperfección y sus ojos eran de un color azul encantador. Vestía un curioso y ajustado vestido que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, el mismo estaba dividido en 6 grandes cuadros de colores azul y rojo que se iban intercalando entre sí. Ella además llevaba un par de gafas, unos largos guantes sin dedos y unas pantimedias, ambas de color negro, sin contar un par de zapatos de tacón de distintos colores, los cuales hacían juego con su vestido. En cuanto a su atractivo físico, ella poseía unas caderas y piernas visiblemente más anchas que las de N°18 y un par de pechos que resaltaban mucho debido a su ceñido vestido.

Finalmente, al frente de todas ellas estaba Cortana **(De la saga de videojuego Halo)** , una inteligencia artificial que únicamente poseía un cuerpo holográfico de tonalidades azules. Ella tenía el cabello corto y un cuerpo translucido que simulaba la desnudez, ya que a lo largo de su piel se podía observar lo que parecía ser un intrincado diseño de circuitos y conexiones que le daban una apariencia sumamente futurista.

Tras ser testigo de las verdaderas formas de las que serían sus nuevas compañeras sexuales si decidía quedarse, Morty no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con asombro y hacer una expresión de sorpresa, de la cual Caroline se rio juguetonamente antes de hacer una pregunta.

-Así que, ¿Todavía crees que estás chicas no son atractivas, querido Morty?- Comentó Caroline de manera sonriente, mientras aprovechaba para ponerse detrás de la espalda del chico.

Morty por su parte se encontraba sin habla debido al hecho de ver a algunas de las que habían sido en algún momento usadas como material de masturbación en una de las numerosas fantasías adolescentes que él había tenido.

- _Oh cielos. Debo admitir que algunas de ellas se ven realmente sexys a pesar de ser robots, pero…todavía tengo mis dudas respecto a todo esto_.- Admitió el chico en su cabeza, la cual ahora se encontraba titubeando ante la idea de volver a su universo o no. – _Es decir, la idea de quedarme aquí para "Ayudarlas a repoblar" es sumamente tentadora, pero ¿Qué pasaría con mi anterior vida? ¿Realmente valdría la pena dejarla atrás y entregarme a una vida basada únicamente en follar de manera incesante?_ -

Mientras el muchacho seguía debatiendo consigo mismo ante esa idea, Caroline le hizo una pequeña seña con la mano al resto de las chicas, las cuales comenzaron a acercase a Morty para así seducirlo de manera grupal.

-Oh, vamos, Morty. No me digas que aún no te convence la idea de quedarte con nosotras. ¿Acaso somos tan feas para ti?- Preguntó Caroline, al momento de aferrarse con más fuerza alrededor del cuello del chico, a la vez que de manera consiente presionaba sus pechos contra su espalda.

-¡N-no! ¡No es eso! ¡Es solo qué…!- Intentó contestar de manera nerviosa Morty, quien luego de recuperar sus sentidos tras el repentino contacto de las tetas en su espalda, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba prácticamente rodeado por todas las chicas de la habitación.

Antes de que él pudiese terminar lo que decía, otra de las chicas lo tomo del mentón y le hizo girar la cabeza en su dirección para así hablarle.

-¿Entonces te desagrada la idea de estar con unas robots como nosotras?- Comentó 2B, quien estaba haciendo un pequeño puchero de tristeza mientras acariciaba la barbilla de Morty con su mano.

-No. Pero…- Nuevamente trató de responder el chico, justo antes de ser interrumpido por otra muchacha, quien lo obligó a voltear su rostro al lado opuesto del que estaba en ese momento.

-¿Acaso es porque crees que no podemos hacer lo mismo que las otras mujeres humanas? Porque déjame decirte, no hay nada que ellas hagan que nosotras no podamos.- Declaró Cortana, la cual extrañamente era capaz de sujetar cosas aun siendo una chica holográfica, algo que Morty no se esperaba. –Y me refiero a…nada.- Terminó de decir ella, momentos antes de darle una ligera lamida a la oreja del chico, el cual no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, no por incomodidad, sino por genuina excitación ante ese acto.

-Emm…yo…- Sin saber exactamente que decir ante eso, Morty solo balbuceo un poco mientras su mente divagaba y su rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo a medida que más chicas comenzaban a agruparse a su alrededor. - _Eso incluso se sintió húmedo y todo, ¿Cómo es eso posible?_ -

En medio de su soliloquió, Morty notó como sus dos manos acababan de ser tomadas por otras dos de las mujeres, las cuales rápidamente las guiaron hacía uno de sus pechos de manera individual, alentando al muchacho a comprobar la consistencia y volumen de los mismos.

-Así es. ¿O acaso vas a decirnos que nuestras "Niñas" tienen algo que envidiarles a las de las chicas de carne y hueso?- Preguntó N°21, mientras su compañera, N°18, se reía alegremente al ver la enrojecida cara que Morty tenía en ese momento.

Poco después, y antes siquiera de que Morty pudiese decir algo al respecto, Haydee se dio media vuelta para así posar frente al muchacho de un modo que hiciese resaltar sus descomunales posaderas, antes de decir…

-Te aseguró que no encontrarás un par como este en una humana fácilmente.- Acotó momentos antes de darse una ligera pero poderosa nalgada que produjo un ruido seco e hizo temblar sus prominentes nalgas frente a los encantados ojos del chico.

-B-bueno. Eso tal vez sea cierto pero aun así…- Intentó de replicar inútilmente el muchacho, antes de que la sensación de unas manos rosándolo en la zona de su entrepierna lo obligase a desviar nuevamente su atención.

Al momento de bajar la vista, él pudo notar como, en efecto, las dos chicas restantes en el grupo se encontraban frotando el tallo de su pene erecto y jugueteando con sus bolas, de un modo suave y agradable que uno no se esperaría en aquel par de mujeres que literalmente parecía estar hecho de metal.

-Si dejas todo en nuestras "Manos", te garantizo que tendrás el mejor cuidado y atención que jamás podrías recibir, querido Morty.- Le susurro Caroline al oído, mientras todas las chicas permanecían cada uno en posición. –Así que, ¿Qué decides?- Preguntó finalmente ella poco antes de soplar una pequeña cantidad de aire dentro de la acalorada y rojiza oreja del muchacho, quien finalmente parecía haber cedido a la presión y numerosos estímulos de ella y sus chicas.

-Oh, bien. A fin de cuentas, esto es por una muy buena causa. ¿Verdad?- Respondió Morty justo antes de encogerse ligeramente de hombros para así hacer notar el nivel de hipocresía que sentía que estaba mostrando al no admitir que simplemente se había dejado seducir y lo único que quería era follar con aquel grupo de mujeres.

-¡Desde luego! Me alegra que finalmente estés viendo las cosas así, querido Morty. Jejeje.- Exclamó de manera risueña y alegre Caroline, quien no pudo ocultar la felicidad que sintió al oír la respuesta del muchacho, lo cual la llevó a frotar con intensidad su mejilla contra la de este último mientras le agradecía.

-B-bien…ya me conoces, siempre pongo a los demás antes que a mí. Así que…¿C-como haremos esto?- Preguntó el chico, a quien en el fondo la idea de atender a 8 mujeres al mismo tiempo le parecía a la vez tan excitante como problemática y abrumadora.

Caroline, habiendo notado y predicho de antemano esa posible reacción por parte del muchacho, volvió a pegársele a su oreja para así darle los detalles de su plan de acción.

-Yo había pensado en empezar con algo "Ligero"…- Le susurro ella al oído, mientras internamente pensaba. – _Al menos hasta que le tomes el gusto a mis chicas y aprendas a lidiar con todas a la vez_.-

…

 **Universo M-107, Cuarto, Interior**

Fue así como Caroline le sugirió a Morty que, basándose en todo lo que ella lo había visto experimentar durante su viaje, lo mejor que podía hacer era dividir a las chicas en grupos de dos y formar un trio con ellas. De esa forma, él no solo se sentiría más a gusto con todo, sino que además, tendría la chance de probar las pequeñas características únicas que cada una tenía que ofrecerle.

Morty, luego de pensarlo un poco, le dio el visto bueno a esa idea y prosiguió a seguir al grupo de chicas que literalmente no quería despegarse de él, a un cuarto más "Adecuado" para el trabajo, el cual tenía una gran cama cubierta de pétalos de rosas, un Jacuzzi y un sinnúmero de velas que realmente le daban la imagen de ser un cuarto de hotel verdaderamente lujoso.

El primer par de chicas que compartiría la cama con el muchacho se trataba de la dupla formada por Jenny y Arcee, quienes, para grata sorpresa del chico, no tardaron en enseñarle que ellas dos habían sido equipadas con ciertas "Mejoras de diseño" que les permitirían cumplir con su trabajo de complacer a Morty. Dicho de otra forma, debajo de sus "Ropas" metálicas, ambas escondían partes sumamente comunes en una chica humana.

Fue así que, luego de aquella revelación, ambas muchachas guiaron a Morty a la cama para que así se sentase en un borde y disfrutase de la primer cosa que ambas tenían preparada para él. Una de ellas se puso de rodillas frente al rozagante y erecto pene del chico, para así comenzar a frotarlo y relamerse los labios en anticipación a la mamada que estaba a punto de darle, mientras que la otra se sentó a su lado para así aprovecharse de la genuina curiosidad que el muchacho estaba demostrando respecto a sus partes femeninas artificiales, e incitarlo a que las tocase para saber que pensaba exactamente de ellas. Así que para resumirlo, en ese momento, Morty se encontraba recibiendo una mamada por parte de Jenny, mientras degustaba los pechos de Arcee.

- _Oh Dios. Esto…¡Esto sí que es vida!_ \- Pensó el muchacho mientras plácidamente disfrutaba de la estupenda habilidad oral que poseía la chica a sus pies y gozaba del dulce sabor que poseían los pechos curiosamente moldeables y suaves de la gigante junto a él.

La boca de Jenny no solamente era por mucho una de las más húmedas, cálidas y agradables que Morty había tenido el gusto de degustar, sino que además era capaz de crear una autentica sensación de succión al vació, la cual hizo que él viese estrellas de placer imaginario y en ocasiones sintiese como si su polla estuviese a punto de ser tragada por la presión. Aunque en lo que a los movimientos de cabeza se refiere, uno si podía destacar el hecho de que la chica era algo "Conservadora", por así decirlo, y que no se aventuraba a internar toda la longitud de su polla dentro de su garganta. Pero claro, eso no era algo que a Morty realmente le importase, ya que estaba más que conforme con su desempeño.

- _¡Jo-DER! ¡Ella es increíble!_ \- Vitoreó en su mente luego de sentir como Jenny había comenzado a hacer círculos con su lengua alrededor de toda el área de la cabeza de su polla. – _Y esta de aquí…_ \- Acotó él al momento de centrar su atención en Arcee, o más precisamente, en los voluptuosos pechos de esta última.

Fue así como Morty comenzó a masajear con la palma de sus manos la parte de debajo de los voluptuosos senos de Arcee, mientras disfrutaba lamiendo y mordisqueando ligeramente uno de sus pezones.

- _¡Tiene unos pechos fabulosos!_ \- Exclamó alegremente el chico, quien en ese momento amoldó los dos pechos de una forma que le permitió introducir las dos tetillas que coronaban a los mismos para llevarse ambas a la boca y degustarlas plenamente, algo que logró arrancarle un notorio jadeo de placer a Arcee.

-¡Oh, vaya! Me doy cuenta que realmente le has tomado mucho cariño a mis niñas, Morty. ¿Ya no te molesta ni un poco el hecho de que no sean "De verdad"?- Preguntó de manera sarcástica Arcee, ya que con solo ver la expresión de felicidad en el rostro del chico, era más que obvio el tipo de respuesta que le daría.

-¿Acaso bromeas? ¡Me encantan!-

Al escuchar esa clase de contestación tan efusivamente entusiasta por parte del muchacho, el cual luego de hablar no tuvo vergüenza alguna de hundir su cabeza entre sus dos pechos, Arcee no pudo evitar reír juguetonamente antes de fijar la vista en su compañera y recibir una idea interesante que ella podría sugerirle al chico.

-Oye, Morty, ¿Qué te parece si…?- Le susurro ella al oído, para que así cierta chica adolescente ensimismada en su mamada no fuese capaz de oírlos.

Al momento de terminar de escuchar la sugerencia, el muchacho no pudo negar la emoción que sentía por ponerla en práctica. Así que, sin ninguna clase de aviso previo, Morty se aventuró a posar sus dos manos detrás de la nuca de Jenny, a quien alejo ligeramente de él, poco antes de ponerse de pie y, acto seguido, obligarla a tragarse su polla desde la base hasta la punta con una sola y poderosa estocada.

Ni bien él sintió como su cabeza llegó a tocar el fondo de la garganta de Jenny, no pudo evitar sentir más que sorpresa no solo por el embriagador aumento en la fuerza de succión de la mamada, sino también por el hecho de que la muchacha que la realizaba no parecía estar ni ofendida, ni sentir alguna clase de molestia luego de aquel exabrupto. Esto último quedaba evidenciado, por el hecho de que la chica seguía lamiéndole el tallo, aun luego de que gran parte del miembro viril se encontrase atorado en su tráquea.

-¡Puta madre! ¡Tenías razón!- Exclamó Morty, luego de haber comprobado por sí mismo lo que Arcee le había dicho.

-¿No te lo dije, Morty? Las robots como nosotras aguantamos casi lo que sea y no tenemos la necesidad de respirar. Así que no tengas miedo en ponerte algo rudo con ella.- Comentó la responsable de haber dado aquella sugerencia, poco antes de pegarse a la espalda de Morty y decirle. –Todas nosotras vivimos con el único objetivo de servirte.-

Esa última frase tuvo un efecto significativamente excitante el Morty, quien, por instinto, bajo la mirada para así ver si la muchacha de rodillas frente a él también estaba de acuerdo con dicha afirmación. Jenny, dándose cuenta de ese hecho, intercambio una mirada con el chico y le dio el visto bueno para así usarla a su antojo.

-Muy bien…si así lo quieren…- Comenzó a decir Morty, a la vez que sentía como algo en su interior hacía "Click". –Entonces…- Continuó hablando mientras sujetaba a la chica a sus pies de los costados de la cabeza. -¡Eso haré!- Exclamó desaforadamente el muchacho, al momento de comenzar a agitar con gran velocidad la cabeza de Jenny y sus propias caderas, marcando así el ritmo de lo que sería la "Garganta profunda" más violenta e intensa que él había tenido hasta el momento.

La polla del muchacho literalmente descendía por completo por la garganta de la chica, dejando ver de manera clara y precisa el lugar en la que se encontraba a medida que se movía no solo debido al grosor propio del órgano sexual, sino también por la presión que la tráquea de Jenny ejercía sobre el mientras se encontraba ahí. Dicho de otra forma, cada vez que Morty jalaba o internaba su pene nuevamente dentro de la boca de la chica, uno podía ver perfectamente la forma en que este bajaba por la garganta hasta finalmente detenerse al momento en que ya se encontrase completamente dentro de ella.

Fue por este motivo que el trabajo de Jenny ahora simplemente se limitaba hacer un contacto visual constante que dejase en claro lo bien que se encontraba mientras Morty se satisfacía, asegurarse de mantener su lengua afuera, cosa de facilitarle la penetración vocal, y finalmente atender con sus dedos el intenso calor inferior que estaba creciendo en su feminidad, la cual estaba diseñada para excitarse en antelación por cualquier clase de juego previo que pudiese "Estimular" a una chica de carne y hueso.

De más estaba decir que, en ese momento, Morty se encontraba completamente ensimismado tanto en su labor como en sus propias sensaciones, por lo cual no advirtió el momento en el que la otra chica que se encontraba tras de sí comenzó a relamerse los labios antes de llevar acabo algo para hacer que Morty liberase finalmente su primera carga.

Arcee se recostó boca arriba sobre la cama, asegurándose de que su cabeza no solo sobresaliese por uno de los costados de la misma, sino que además quedase justamente debajo de la entrepierna del muchacho, al cual sorprendió con un repentino beso y un posterior chupetón dado en una de sus dos bolas. Por lo cual, de un segundo para el otro, Morty se volvió presa de un increíble ataque de pinzas bucal, en el cual ambas chicas participaban.

-Puta…¡Madre! Eso es…es muy…¡Ah!- Intentó decir el muchacho, mientras sentía como Arcee jugaba a su antojo con sus canicas, ya sea estirándolas ligeramente, lamiéndolas o presionando sus labios alrededor de sus testículos.

-Esto te gusta, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Arcee, luego de notar como Morty había comenzado a temblar de placer, y como el ritmo en el cual arremetía contra la garganta de Jenny había bajado sustancialmente. –Apuesto a que ya no te falta mucho para acabar, ¿No es así? Tus bolas ya se ven muy hinchadas y a punto de estallar. Juju. Lucen adorables~.- Comentó ella, luego de darle otro beso a uno de los inflamados testículos del muchacho, quien ya no ocultaba su necesidad de correrse.

-Oh…¡CIELOS! Yo…¡Yo…! ¡AHHHHHH!- Exclamó el aturdido chico al momento de liberar un abundante y espeso chorro de semen dentro de la garganta de Jenny.

Aunque debido a la profundidad en la que estaba enterrado su miembro, y la fuerza con la que el líquido salió disparado de la uretra, sería más correcto decir que el esperma de Morty directamente pasó a alojarse dentro del estómago de la muchacha, quien quedó, por un lado, fascinada por la cantidad recibida, y por el otro, excitada por el goce que le provocaba la forma en que se estremecía el órgano sexual del chico entre bombeada y bombeada, cosa que la llevó a alcanzar el más alto nivel de excitación.

Una vez que Morty hubo dejado de correrse, él lentamente comenzó a hacer retroceder la cabeza de una Jenny que ya prácticamente estaba ardiendo en deseos de consumar su unión con el chico. Cuando finalmente la boca de la muchacha quedó desprendida de la polla semi-erecta de él, ella pudo observar como su compañera ya se encontraba colocada al lado de Morty, estimulándolo con sus manos para así prepararlo para la siguiente ronda.

-Buen trabajo, Morty. Eso fue realmente excelente~ ¿No es verdad, Jenny querida?- Le preguntó de manera coqueta Arcee a la sobreexcitada muchacha, quien parecía estar exhalando, metafóricamente, de placer.

-¡Siiiiii! ¡Él estuvo increíble! ¡Mira nada más lo mucho que dejó salir!- Exclamó la chica al momento de estirar sus dos mejillas, abrir grande la boca, sacar la lengua y formar un par de corazones pixelados en el lugar donde estaban sus pupilas, lo cual hizo que Morty recordase una cierta expresión que había atestiguado en su visita al universo Anime.

- _Está ya es la segunda vez que veo esa cara. Es rara y también…extrañamente excitante.-_ Acotó en su mente el muchacho, momentos antes de que su pene volviera a recuperar su dureza perdida, irguiéndose listo para continuar.

Luego de eso, el dúo de chicas se acomodó sobre la cama, preparándose para recibir al muchacho en su húmedo y palpitante receptáculo femenino.

Aprovechándose del hecho de que había una diferencia considerable en sus tamaños, Jenny se colocó boca arriba encima del vientre de Arcee, quien yacía con la espalda pegada a la cama, mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de tener la cabeza de su compañera reposada en medio de sus dos prominentes pechos.

De más estaba decir que esa pose ya de por si fue percibida como algo nuevo y sexy a los ojos de Morty, quien tenía frente a él un par de coños alineados uno sobre el otro, mojados y ansiosos por recibirlo, y dándole la posibilidad de rotar entre uno y otro con total libertad. Sin embargo, lo que sucedió a continuación fue lo que realmente logró encender el deseo del muchacho por empezar.

Arcee, siguiendo fiel a su papel de ser la "Líder" de la pareja de chicas, tomó las piernas de Jenny por detrás de sus rodillas, para así elevarlas y abrirlas ampliamente, todo mientras ella misma separaba sus propias piernas para darle la bienvenida. Por otra parte, Jenny mostraba un lado más "Pícaro", por así decirlo, ya que se encontraba jugueteando de manera casi inocente y algo provocadora con los dos pechos de su amiga, quien solo se limitó a reírse ligeramente y felicitarla por lo bajo diciéndole "Buen toque, pequeña" antes de morderse un poco el labio. Cuando ambas parecieron estar completamente listas, ellas exclamaron…

-Puedes empezar cuando y con la que tú quieras, mi rey~.-

Por mucho, esa clase de petición y la escena tan seductora que las chicas habían preparado para él hicieron que la polla ya erecta de Morty se agitase ligeramente antes de que este último la cogiese con la mano y comenzase a debatirse con cuál de las dos debería empezar.

-Oh. Así que yo decido, ¿Eh?- Pregunto el muchacho, quien ya se encontraba rozando la cabeza de su pene con los labios de ambas chicas, para así decidir. Finalmente, él exclamó… -Ok, ¡Aquí voy!-

Fue entonces cuando Morty internó su miembro en el interior de Jenny, quien inmediatamente dejó salir un jadeo de placer, a la vez que rodeo con sus brazos los voluptuosos pechos de Arcee, usándolos así como una especie de soporte.

-Juju. Así que optaste por empezar por alguien "De tu edad", ¿Mmm?- Comentó Arcee, haciendo obvia alusión a que, según sus historias, la robot adolescente sería mucho más joven que una Transformer como ella. -Eso está muy bien. Solo trata de no hacerme esperar mucho. De otra forma, podría impacientarme y ponerme algo "Traviesa" como la otra vez.-

El chico, que en ese momento se encontraba arremetiendo contra Jenny, no pudo evitar reír internamente ante la "Amenaza" de Arcee. La cual le dio una excusa perfecta para hacer un "Cambio de ritmo".

-Oh, tranquila. Nunca tuve la intención de hacerte esperar.- Le contestó Morty al momento de retirar su polla del interior de Jenny y apuntarla en la dirección del coño de la imponente Autobot, a la cual llenó de golpe con una estocada que abrió todo su interior, sin detenerse hasta haberse estrellado con la entrada de su útero, haciéndola perder de inmediato gran parte de sus sentidos, a la vez que destruía la imagen de "Mujer experimentada" que ella había estado mostrando hasta ese momento. - _Oh cielos. No me esperaba eso. Aunque ahora que lo pienso…ella y todas "Técnicamente" son vírgenes. ¿Verdad? Heh. Eso también es excitante._ \- Acotó mentalmente el chico, quien no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente reanudó e incremento el ritmo que ya había puesto en práctica con Jenny, en una chica que aparentemente resultaba ser más sensible que esta última.

-¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¡M-más despacio! ¡Por favor! ¡Siento como si…! ¡AH! ¡Estuvieras destrozando mí interior!- Alcanzó a exclamar Arcee en medio de lo que parecía una interminable serie de gemidos y jadeos.

-¿Oh? ¿Qué pasó con la chica rebosante de confianza de antes? ¿Realmente esto es lo máximo que puedes resistir?- Preguntó Morty, quién en ese momento se había llenado de una gran sensación de confianza y superioridad por haber sido capaz de doblegar la voluntad de una chica usando sólo su pene. -A lo mejor…si tuvieras algo con lo que distraerte…esto ya no sea la gran cosa para ti.- Declaró Morty, justo antes de sonreír de manera pícara y maliciosa mientras observaba a Jenny y a los dos enormes pechos que está aún sujetaba.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con…? ¿¡AHHHH!?- Trató de preguntar Arcee, momentos antes de que el chico se abalanzase sobre ella para así llevarse a la boca uno de sus pezones, al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre el pecho de Jenny y le susurraba algo a esta última.

-Escucha, Jen. Tú asegúrate de mantenerla en posición por un tiempo. Si lo haces, me aseguraré de compensártelo más tarde.- Le pidió el muchacho a la chica de apariencia adolescente, quien se mostró realmente feliz de ayudar bajo la promesa de una futura recompensa.

-Ok. Déjalo todo en mis manos.-

Y con eso dicho, el trío de chicos adoptó la pose que usarían hasta el final de su primer encuentro sexual, y si bien Morty fue rotando entre una chica y la otra cada cierto tiempo, mientras hacía lo que podía con sus manos y boca para complacer a la otra, inevitablemente terminó llegando nuevamente el momento de acabar.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Aquí viene! ¡Me…! ¡CORRO!- Fue lo que exclamó el muchacho a la hora de soltar su descarga dentro de ambas chicas, disparando la primera mitad dentro de Jenny y la segunda en Arcee, dejando a las dos igualmente agotadas y desbordantes de semen.

Literalmente el dúo de mujeres mecánicas necesito un tiempo antes de poder reponerse de la fabulosa follada que acababan de recibir por parte de Morty, pero una vez que se recompusieron, ambas vieron con felicidad la manera en que sus coños desbordaban de líquido blancuzco, el cual les permitiría llevar adelante la labor por la cual fueron creadas.

Luego de que cada una de ellas se limpiarse los restos de esperma de su interior para que este no chorrease mientras caminaban, las dos chicas le dieron un ligero beso en las mejillas al muchacho y le desearon suerte con las demás antes de marcharse del lugar.

- _Oh Dios. Y pensar…que ellas fueron sólo el inicio…_ \- Comentó en su mente el chico, quién más allá de sentirse sumamente bien, estaba consciente de que aún tenía mucho trabajo por delante y a otras 6 chicas a las cuales atender.

Al poco tiempo, luego de que Morty se tomase el tiempo necesario para comer y usar el baño que tenía preparado en la habitación, el segundo grupo de chicas ingresó y marcó el inicio de lo que sería una tarde llena de sexo para el muchacho.

…

El segundo dúo encargado de satisfacer los deseos sexuales del chico estaba compuesto por las dos androides de apariencia más humana de todo el grupo, N°18 y N°21.

Ambas habían entrado al cuarto precisamente luego de que Morty dejará el baño, dando a entender que lo habían estado esperando. Ellas ya se encontraban completamente libres de prenda alguna y sumamente excitadas luego de tanta espera, por lo cual no perdieron el tiempo y se dividieron de un modo que aparentemente habían acordado de ante mano.

Fue así como entonces, a los pocos segundos de haber recibido a las chicas, Morty ya se encontraba follándose a N°18, quien se había pegado a uno de los bordes de la cama, reposando la parte superior de su cuerpo en esta última, y levantando en alto sus caderas para así "Ofrecerse" al chico, quien no dudo en acercársele luego de ver la rapidez de sus movimientos y la forma tan efusiva en la cual abrió su coño para invitarlo a pasar.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Estás súper apretada y ardiendo por dentro!- Exclamó con gran asombró el muchacho, quien quedó atónito tras ser testigo del nivel de excitación que había alcanzado la hermosa rubia frente a él.

-¡I-idiota! ¿¡Cómo podría NO estar así con lo bien que tu polla me está haciendo sentir!?- Preguntó de manera retórica la mujer, quién luego de unos segundos de recibir estocadas por parte del chico, había llevado una mano hasta su entrepierna, para así masturbarse con su clítoris, y usaba su mano restante para estimular su pezón.

Por otro lado, N°21 se había subido a la cama luego de que Morty y N°18 hubieran comenzado a follar, y, aprovechándose de la distracción, se colocó encima de su compañera y dirigió su feminidad a la boca desocupada del chico, al cual no tardó en seducir, debido en parte a la cantidad de líquido que emanaba de ella, la fragancia incitante de su coño o el sexy movimiento de caderas que realizó a la par de la súplica…

-No me dejes así, cariño. No tienes idea de lo mucho que he estado esperando por esto.- Declaró de manera tímida ella, poco antes de sentir como la lengua del chico acababa de internarse en su interior. -¡Ah! ¡Eso es, c-cariño! ¡ASÍ! ¡No te detengas y cómeme toda!- Gritó la encantadora muchacha pelirroja mientras sentía como el elástico musculo de Morty degustaba y exploraba sus adentros a voluntad.

El trío continuó en esta pose hasta que el chico finalmente dejase salir una descarga dentro de la rubia, conduciéndola al orgasmo con una diferencia de apenas unos segundos con respecto a su compañera, quien acabó llenando la voraz boca del muchacho con una descomunal cantidad de jugo.

- _Joder. Ella es…sorprendentemente…¿Dulce? Ha. Que extraño. Me pregunto a qué se deberá.-_ Se cuestionó brevemente el chico mientras analizaba el sabor del néctar que la pelirroja había dejado en su rostro.

…

A continuación, los tres chicos cambiaron sus poses para que así Morty pudiese tener un turno con N°21.

Esta vez, la mujer de largo cabello rojizo y caderas anchas se encontraba montando al chico en la pose de vaquera, dándole así a este último una imperdible, hipnótica y clara visión de ella mientras hacía rebotar sus pechos y movía sus caderas de arriba a abajo.

-Dime ¿Qué piensas de esto, Morty? ¿Disfrutas la forma en que me muevo?- Preguntó la muchacha, quien, si bien parecía estar algo abrumada por el hecho de tener la polla de Morty en su interior, sin duda parecía ser la chica con más resistencia y que más compostura había conservado luego de recibirla.

Morty, por su parte, se hallaba así mismo embelesado no sólo por la gran tolerancia, la habilidad a la hora de montar o el hecho de que ella era una bellísima, madura y sexy chica pelirroja, no, lo que verdaderamente había sorprendido y dejado sin palabras al chico era que el coño de N°21 resultó ser inhumanamente voraz, dándole a veces la impresión de que ella estaba tratando de devorar su polla cada vez que hacía descender sus caderas.

-Oh…¡CIELOS! Tú eres…¡TAN! Ah…joder…tu coño es…¡C-CARAJO!- Apenas alcanzó a responder el muchacho, quien ya se encontraba luchando contra el deseo de correrse por su cuenta, ya que, si bien las chicas le dijeron que sólo buscaban complacerlo, él no podía concebir la idea de dejarla insatisfecha acabando demasiado rápido. - _M-mierda. Si llegó a desconcentrarme por un segundo, voy a terminar corriéndome de inmediato._ \- Acotó él en su mente ebria de placer.

No obstante, mientras el muchacho todavía estaba debatiéndose entre el deseo de alcanzar el clímax y la necesidad de complacer a la chica, él pudo notar dos cosas. La primera de ellas era que la actitud de N°21 pareció ir cambiando a algo más violento y agresivo con forme pasaban los segundos, hasta llegar a un punto en el cual ella parecía haberse vuelto una especie de monstruo o demonio sexual que sólo buscaba complacerse a costa de él.

-Ora, ora, ¡Ora! ¡Vamos! ¿¡Qué sucede!? ¡No me digas que ya estás cansado! ¡Ponle más ganas, joder! ¡Necesitas más que esto para hacerme acabar!- Declaró ella al momento de formársele una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro, casi como si estuviese burlándose de la desesperación que él estaba demostrando.

La segunda cosa que notó, fue que luego de decir eso y de sacar a la luz ese lado suyo, N°18 rápidamente se colocó detrás de N°21 y, acto seguido, comenzó a manosearle los pechos y lamerle el cuello de manera sorpresiva antes de decir…

-Veo que tu "Lado malo" está a punto de salir. Eso es algo que no puedo permitir que pase en nuestra primera vez con Morty. Así que…¡Yo misma me aseguraré de que te corras de una forma u otra!- Declaró la chica rubia, poco antes de comenzar a fundir los labios de N°21 con los suyos, para al poco tiempo, iniciar una lucha entre lenguas con ella mientras sus manos continuaban frotándole los pechos y pellizcándole los pezones.

Fue gracias a aquella oportuna intervención de la chica que N°21 comenzó no solo a bajar el ritmo que llevaba, sino también a mostrarse más susceptible al efecto que tenía cada nueva penetrada que Morty le daba a su interior, lo cual le dio la oportunidad perfecta de contraatacar.

- _Muy bien…¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Todo o nada!-_ Comentó él en su cabeza justo antes de sujetar firmemente a la chica de la cintura y comenzar a apuñalar sus adentros de forma frenética y metódica desde abajo.

Al poco tiempo, Morty fue capaz de doblegar a N°21 y hacerle perder la capacidad de decir otra cosa que no fuesen jadeos o gemidos, sin embargo, la proximidad que él tenía a su momento orgásmico le estaba haciendo mella, por lo cual sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

- _Córrete…¡Córrete! ¡CORRETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, JODER!-_ Exclamó él mientras sentía como la feminidad de la pelirroja se encontraba convulsionando con cada nueva estocada que él le daba.

Finalmente, el chico no fue capaz de resistirlo más y terminó soltando su tan ansiada descarga sin siquiera bajar ni un poco el ritmo de sus penetraciones, logrando así que N°21 también estallase en un poderoso orgasmo.

Cuando ambos hubieron terminado de intercambiar sus correspondientes fluidos seminales y vaginales, los dos hicieron notorio el innegable cansancio que cada uno de ellos sentía y se dejaron caer uno encima del otro.

N°18, al ser la única observadora externa de aquel acto, no pudo evitar soltar una risa antes de decir…

-Jejeje. Increíble. Es un K.O. Doble.-

…

El siguiente grupo que ingresó al cuarto del chico luego de que este tuviese un relativo período de recuperación y descanso tras su encuentro con las dos androides, fue el de las dos robots de apariencia extremadamente humanoide, 2B y Haydee.

Ambas muchachas, luego de ingresar al cuarto se presentaron ante Morty posando y haciéndole una pregunta filosófica que todo hombre ha tenido que hacerse en algún momento de su vida.

-Dinos, Morty, ¿Qué crees que es mejor?- Preguntaron ambas al unísono antes de dividir su pregunta en dos partes.

-¿Mis pechos o…?- Comenzó diciendo 2B, mientras colocaba sus antebrazos por debajo de su busto, haciendo que este se levantasen y que su escote, de por sí ya seductor, resaltase mucho más que antes por el agujero que había en medio del vestido de la chica. Ella además estaba inclinada hacia el frente, lo que hacía que, desde la posición del muchacho sentado frente a ella, sus pechos fueran lo único en lo que pudiera concentrar su atención.

-¿…Mi trasero?- Terminó de decir Haydee, quien, de un modo similar al de 2B, se encontraba exhibiendo sus encantos. En su caso, ella estaba con las piernas separadas, dándole la espalda al chico y apuntando su voluminoso y curvilíneo trasero hacia el rostro de este último, todo mientras ella se encorvaba deliberadamente para tocar sus pantorrillas con sus manos, provocando que su retaguardia fuese otro de los focos de atención principales de Morty.

Ante esa pregunta, el semblante de Morty cambió a uno sumamente serio que en realidad contrastaba mucho con la situación en la que se encontraba, pero que reflejaba muy bien la actitud metódica y pensativa que su mente había adoptado tras ser forzada a tomar partido por uno de los dos lados.

- _Muy bien, esto hay que pensarlo con calma y frialdad.-_ Dijo en su mente el chico antes de iniciar un pequeño debate personal. - _Por un lado, están las tetas, las cuales son suaves, elásticas, moldeables al tacto y poseedoras de una de las partes más sensibles de una mujer, los pezones._ \- Analizó primero, mientras posaba su vista analítica en el busto de la hermosa y esbelta chica de piel blanca y vestido negro y resaltaba los puntos a favor que este tenía. - _Por otro lado, está el trasero, firme, carnoso, divertido de presionar y nalguear, y lugar donde se encuentra el agujero del ano._ \- Prosiguió a analizar, esta vez observando detenidamente el trasero de la unidad robo-sintética de piel oscura y traje blanco conocida como Haydee.

El debate interno del chico se extendió por espacio de varios segundos, los cuales el pasó con las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados de tal forma que uno incluso creería que él estaba meditando. Sin embargo, luego de pensar y pensar, él finalmente llegó a una conclusión.

-Solo existe una forma definitiva de saber cuál de los dos es el mejor. Y esa es…- Declaró Morty, mientras estiraba sus dos manos en la dirección en la cual se encontraban los dos tentadores tesoros que las muchachas le estaban ofreciendo. -¡Haciendo una comparación práctica!- Exclamó finalmente él, quién de inmediato recibió una respuesta afirmativa hacia su propuesta por parte de las dos chicas, todo mientras se dedicaba a palpar y presionar los dos objetos de debate presentes con sus manos.

…

La primera en llevar adelante la prueba fue 2B y sus pechos, los cuales la chica se encontraba usando para rodear, aprisionar y frotar la erecta polla de Morty, mientras este último prestaba especial atención a la técnica y habilidad de la muchacha desde su posición recostado sobre la cama.

-¿Ves esto, Morty? Con mis suaves pechos puedo hacerte un Titfuck, uno de los mejores y más grandes placeres que puede existir para el pene de un hombre.- Comentó 2B, mientras se dedicaba a presionar con una cantidad de fuerza ideal y a ir variando la velocidad de sus movimientos para así hacer gozar lo más posible al muchacho.

-S-sí. Lo veo.- Respondió Morty, quien, luego de haber recibido tal nivel de trato por parte de la robot de piel albina por varios minutos ya, llegó a la conclusión de que ella era por mucho la que más amaestrada estaba en aquella área. - _J-joder. Es definitivo. ¡Estos son los mejores pechos que he probado alguna vez!_ \- Gritó en su cabeza el muchacho, el cual rápidamente vio su declaración más que confirmada luego del siguiente accionar por parte de la chica.

-Me alegro. Ahora, deja que te enseñe…- Comenzó a hablar ella, mientras dejaba caer un hilillo de saliva encima del miembro masculino, para usarlo así de lubricante. -Qué otra cosa…- Continuó diciendo, esta vez mientras aumentaba abruptamente la velocidad y lograba hacer que las caderas de Morty se elevasen en el aire. -Pueden hacer un…- Siguió entonces, a la hora de sujetar cada lado de sus pechos, para así hacer que sus erectos pezones se frotasen con el tallo del pene, mientras ella aproximaba la lengua a la uretra, jugando así con los bordes de esta última. -Buen par de pechos…- Prosiguió al momento de introducir la cabeza del pene en su boca y continuar frotando el falo de manera incansable. -Pueden hacer…- Continuó diciendo cómo pudo mientras se dedicaba a mover su lengua en círculos para así complacer a la corona del glande. -En un par de manos capa…¿¡Mhph!?- Trató de finalizar la muchacha, antes de ser inesperadamente silenciada por una repentina oleada de semen que rápidamente cubrió su boca y le hizo hinchar las mejillas mientras ella tragaba lo más que podía.

Una vez que el momento del clímax masculino finalmente hubo terminado y la gran mayoría del semen fue consumido de forma gustosa por la chica, ella comenzó a reunir los restos de su rostro con sus dedos antes de decir…

-¿Lo…ves…ahora?-

-Siiiiiiii~…yo… l-lo veo…- Respondió Morty, el cual en este momento se encontraba viendo varias estrellas imaginarias alrededor de su cabeza atontada luego de una liberación de tal magnitud.

…

A continuación, el chico se puso a probar las capacidades del enorme trasero de Haydee.

Ella por su parte, había decidido iniciar su demostración presionando su voluminosa retaguardia contra los pectorales de Morty, quien aún yacía recostado sobre la cama. La chica, tras haber aprisionado el órgano sexual entre el vientre y sus nalgas, rápidamente había comenzado a sacudir sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, asegurándose que en cada momento el miembro viril se encontrase en medio de los dos pedazos de carne firme que conformaban su trasero.

-Hmm-mm…no está mal, Haydee. No está nada mal. Pero si quieres vencer a 2B, vas a tener que hacer algo…- Trató de comentar el muchacho, justo antes de que la chica, viendo que ya era hora de ponerse seria, usó su mano no solo para despegar a la polla del vientre del muchacho, sino también para guiarla y ubicarla justo en medio de sus posaderas, a las cuales usó para envolver completamente al miembro, quien de inmediato pareció haber sido tragado o desaparecido entre medio de aquellas dos nalgas.

Viendo que había cumplido su cometido de dejar que Morty sin palabras, Haydee rio alegremente antes de preguntar…

-Jeje. ¿Esto te parece mejor, Morty?-

-E-es una GRAN mejora. Si…- Contestó Morty, quien debido a su acto de chico duro anterior, no tuvo la capacidad de admitir que se encontraba extasiado con la forma en que la muchacha había intensificado su juego.

Tras oír eso, Haydee no se detuvo y rápidamente comenzó a usar sus manos para ejercer aún más presión alrededor del falo masculino, al cual comenzó a masajear haciendo uso de movimientos de arriba a abajo, todo mientras ella se encontraba haciendo equilibrio con la punta de sus pies. Luego de un tiempo, ella desprendió sus manos de sus posaderas para así empezar a hacer presión únicamente con los músculos de su trasero, imitando un truco que cierta chica Orco había usado en Morty hace no mucho, pero sumándole el hecho de que ella luego comenzó a moverse de lado a lado para "Exprimir" la polla del muchacho con su retaguardia.

De más está decir que esa pequeña pero original variación de la técnica que Morty ya había experimentado antes, había hecho que a este último literalmente le comenzase a dar vueltas la cabeza, dejándolo a nada de acabar. No obstante, lo que realmente hizo que Morty tomará la decisión definitiva de "¿Cuál de las dos era mejor?" fue la declaración que Haydee hizo a continuación.

-Sabes, Morty querido, si me eligieras como la ganadora justo ahora, bien podría enseñarte lo que este trasero es REALMENTE capaz de hacer por ti.- Declaró Haydee, quien descaradamente se había tomado la molestia de detener sus movimientos por un segundo, para así separar sus dos nalgas y revelar el agujero palpitante de su ano, el cual parecía estar guiñándole a Morty para que este aceptará. -Pero bueno, sé que no puedo obligarte si tú no quieres…- Continuo diciendo ella, mientras se colocaba en cuatro patas y levantaba y sacudía exageradamente su trasero, teniendo el presentimiento de que eso haría que el chico cediese a la presión. -Solo piénsalo, ¿Si?- Terminó de decir al momento de separar nuevamente sus nalgas en aquella nueva posición, dándole otro "Guiño" que finalmente fue capaz de convencer al muchacho.

-¡T-tenemos a una ganadora! ¡Felicidades, Haydee!- Declaró sin ninguna clase de duda o remordimiento por dejar que una competencia "Limpia" fuera corrompida por un soborno tan descarado. - _Aunque suene como si estuviera buscando una excusa, ya si sus nalgas se sintieron así de bien, es casi seguro que su ano definitivamente la harán la legítima ganadora…¿Verdad?-_ Se cuestionó en su mente el muchacho, mientras lentamente se acercaba a reclamar el "Premio" por su decisión.

Fue así entonces como Morty apuntó la cabeza de su pene a la entrada del ano de Haydee, el cual, apenas tuvo dentro de sí a esta última, vorazmente jalo hacia adentro el resto del pene del chico, quien se sintió más que sobrecogido y abrumado por la indescriptiblemente satisfactoria sensación de estar dentro de las apretadas y cálidas entrañas de la muchacha.

-Oh…oh, ¡Dios! N-no hay duda…¡No hay ninguna duda! ¡Este! ¡Este es el campeón indiscutible de esta competencia!- Declaró nuevamente el chico, esta vez sin un ápice de duda en sus palabras.

-Ooooh. Me alegra mucho que pienses eso, Morty. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen…las acciones valen mucho más que la palabras. Así que, siéntete libre de demostrarme tú amor por él.- Comentó entonces Haydee, dejándole así al muchacho una vía libre para saciar a gusto sus deseos.

Y así fue como dio inicio una apasionada e intensa sesión de arremetidas dadas por el chico contra el imponente e insaciable ano de la muchacha. Durante todo ese tiempo, ninguno de los dos se molestó en cambiar de posición, ya que Morty, al estar detrás de Haydee, tenía total libertad para marcar el ritmo, moverse a gusto y presionar o nalguear de vez en cuando el imponente par de nalgas que tanto le habían hecho gozar, mientras, al mismo tiempo, las veía rebotar con cada una de sus estocadas. No obstante, y debido en gran medida a la gran cantidad de placer que él había acumulado antes de tomar una decisión, el momento en el cual ambos estuvieron unidos terminó relativamente rápido, pero de un modo más violento que el que había tenido con 2B. A la hora de acabar, Morty se vio obligado a doblarse y reposarse sobre la espalda de Haydee, debido al esfuerzo inhumano que hacía por no acabar, sin embargo eso no le hizo bajar el ritmo ni un poco y lo que es más, parecía que en su desesperación incluso había aumentado aún más la velocidad. Finalmente, luego de que él aceptase ya no era capaz de resistir, el chico apretó con sus manos los hombros de la muchacha y comenzó a soltar descarga tras descarga de un abundante, espeso, caliente y pegajoso chorro de semen blancuzco, sin detener ni por un segundo el movimiento instintivo y salvaje de sus caderas.

Aún luego de que él terminara de correrse, Morty no dejó de arremeter contra el trasero de Haydee, quien quedó más que satisfecha y extasiada por tener el jugo masculino en su interior. Sin embargo, sus movimientos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más y más descoordinados y torpes hasta que finalmente él terminó por retirar accidentalmente su pene del interior del ano, frotándolo un par de veces contra las nalgas de la chica hasta finalmente caer en cuenta que ya no estaba dentro de ella, lo cual lo hizo despertar de su trance y obligarlo a caer rendido sobre la superficie de la cama.

-Oh Dios…oh cielos…joder…eso fue tan…pero tan…¡Wow!- Dijo Morty entre jadeos y una respiración mientras luchaba por recobrar su aliento luego de lo que acababa de hacer.

Mientras que Haydee, por su parte, separó ligeramente sus nalgas para así comprobar la cantidad de semen que el chico había dejado en su interior, luego rio ligeramente y dijo…

-Parece que yo gane, querida. Así que ya sabes lo que eso significa.-

2B, tras oír eso, dejó salir un ligero suspiro antes de responder.

-Ok, ok. Ya voy.- Dijo de mala gana antes de ir a cumplir su parte en la apuesta que ambas habían hecho antes de siquiera entrar al cuarto.

Fue así como la albina muchacha de grandes pechos se pasó el resto del tiempo que ella y su compañera estuvieron juntas en el cuarto, limpiando de manera metódica y profunda el excedente de semen que estaba brotando de esta última.

Una vez que ambas hubieron cumplido con su labor, estuvieron a punto de retirarse, pero fueron detenidas por Morty, quien sintió que debía disculparse con ellas por no haberse corrido dentro de sus coños. Pero las dos le explicaron al chico que no se preocupará por eso, ya que ellas, o más precisamente hablando, sus agujeros, estaban diseñados para funcionar del mismo modo que una vagina, permitiéndoles quedar preñadas por recibir una eyaculación en cualquiera de ellos, cosa que sorprendió, alegro e inquieto al chico, todo a la vez.

…

Luego de eso, Morty tuvo un período de descanso igual al que había tenido entre encuentro y encuentro, en el cual aprovecho para re-hidratarse, comer un pequeño aperitivo y relajar los músculos con un baño en el jacuzzi, todo con el fin de estar en la mejor forma posible a la hora de que llegasen el último par de chicas al cual atendería.

Con el paso de los minutos, y debido en parte a la gran cantidad de cansancio que había acumulado a lo largo de sus sesiones de sexo repetidas, el chico terminó por recostarse en la cama y dormir una pequeña siesta hasta la aparición de sus últimas dos parejas.

…

Pasada entonces aproximadamente una hora y media, el sueño profundo en el que se encontraba sumido el muchacho fue finalmente interrumpido por la curiosa y sorpresiva llegada de las chicas.

-Despierta, querido Morty. Ya llegamos.- Dijo la voz de tonalidad robótica perteneciente a la muchacha que una vez fue la compañera de viaje del chico.

Algo somnoliento y atontado Morty se frotó ligeramente los ojos antes de hablar.

-Ya voy. Ya voy. Solo déjame otros 5 minutos…- Contestó él, antes de finalmente abrir sus ojos y llevarse un evidente susto. -¡Hiiiiiiiiiih!- Jadeo el chico tras cruzar miradas con Caroline, la cual, por alguna razón, se encontraba sonriendo de manera tenebrosa, colgada con la cabeza hacia abajo, completamente desnuda, mientras se aferraba a una serie de cables en el techo que Morty jamás había visto en la habitación.

 **(NOTA: Otra referencia a GLaDOS de Portal, cuyo diseño supuestamente recordaba al de una mujer colgada boca abajo.)**

-Dime, ¿Dormiste bien? Seguro que soñaste con nosotras ¿Verdad?- Pregunto la chica mientras continuaba sonriendo de aquel modo tan peculiar y espeluznante.

-Emm…yo…- Trató de decir el muchacho, quien se sentía genuinamente atemorizado por la expresión de lunática que Caroline tenía en el rostro.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente por cosa de algunos segundos, en los cuales, Caroline aprovecho para acercarse incluso más al rostro de Morty, poniéndolo aún más nervioso de lo que ya de por si estaba. Sin embargo, luego de esos segundos, Caroline se separó de él y comenzó a reír de manera incontrolable.

-Jajaja. ¡Debiste haber visto la cara que pusiste! ¡Realmente parecías convencido de que estaba a punto de hacerte algo malo! Jajaja.- Se carcajeo la muchacha mientras hábilmente se limpiaba una lágrima de alegría aun estando colgada de cabeza.

Sabiendo entonces que todo se trató de un simple juego desde un inicio, Morty comenzó a relajarse lentamente, a su vez que trataba de acompañar la risa de la chica con una propia risa nerviosa de su parte.

- _Oh cielos. Esta chica sí que tiene un sentido del humor algo retorcido.-_ Comentó en su mente el muchacho, mientras aún seguía riendo de forma forzada.

-Si me permite, mi señora, debo hacerle saber que su pequeña "Broma" ha causado que el pulso de Morty se disparase. Y que debió escuchar mi sugerencia de "Abstenerse" de hacerla.- Reprochó de manera sumamente cortes la chica holográfica conocida como Cortana, al momento de hacer su aparición en el cuarto, materializándose en un lugar vacío.

-Oh, vamos, Corti. Un pequeño susto no ha matado nunca a nade ¿O sí?- Preguntó de manera despreocupada Caroline, la cual ya se había bajado de los cables en los que había estado suspendida hasta hace poco, haciéndolos desaparecer luego de chasquear sus dedos.

-De hecho, mis datos indican que al menos 1 de cada 10 Mortys habría sufrido un ataque por algo como…- Se encontraba respondiéndole la muchacha holográfica a su jefa, la cual ya había pasado de prestarle cualquier tipo de atención, y en su lugar, se encontraba mirando al chico y comentando algo.

-Además, considerando lo que vamos a hacer ahora, el hecho de que su pulso se acelere tal vez sea algo bueno, ¿No crees?- Acotó Caroline, mientras sonreía de forma alegre y cerraba ligeramente los ojos al momento de apuntar al erecto pene que el chico tenía entre sus piernas, el cual se había endurecido en algún momento sin que éste último se diese cuenta siquiera.

Cortana, por su parte, viendo que sus quejas resultaban inútiles y que Morty en efecto se mostraba muy "Ansioso" por comenzar, hizo desaparecer las partes de su forma que representarían su ropa, mostrándole por primera vez al chico su cuerpo desnudo.

-Mph. Supongo que no puedo argumentar contra esa lógica.- Respondió la muchacha holográfica, a la hora de dejar una clara sonrisa en su rostro.

…

Fue así como ambas chicas se colocaron sobre la cama, una encima de la otra, en la pose conocida como el 69, en la cual Caroline era la que se encontraba arriba y la que estaba apuntando su entrepierna hacia el muchacho.

-Estamos listas sí tú lo estás, querido Morty~.- Declaró ella de manera entusiasta al momento de llevar una mano a su coño para abrir la entrada de este último y dejar en entrevisto un notorio hilillo de líquido que brotaba de él en antelación de lo que estaba por venir. -No me hagas esperar mucho, ¿Ok?- Terminó de decir mientras guiñaba su ojo humano y sacaba ligeramente la lengua.

-O-ok.- Respondió al momento de acercar su pene a la entrada del coño de Caroline, a la vez que pensaba. - _Esta ya ha de ser la 3ra o 4ta vez que escucho esa frase hoy. No sé qué es más increíble, que las chicas no dejen de decirla, o que yo no deje de excitarme al escucharla._ -

Finalmente, el miembro del muchacho comenzó a ingresar de manera lenta dentro del complejo y apretado coño de la chica, quien solo se limitaba a morderse la parte baja de sus labios mientras disfrutaba como Morty se abría paso centímetro a centímetro.

- _Joder. Esto es…diferente. Sus paredes tienen una forma rara y…extrañamente agradable. Wow. ¡Wow! ¡Y esa forma en la que aprieta es realmente impresionante!_ \- Comentó en su mente el muchacho, reconociendo que, a pesar de sus muchas excentricidades, el interior de Caroline era sin duda uno de los mejores que había probado hasta ahora.

-¿Sorprendido por algo, querido Morty?- Preguntó de forma repentina la chica, quien al parecer, ya llevaba un tiempo contemplando el rostro del muchacho, logrando así, leer prácticamente lo que este tenía en la cabeza. -Puedo verlo en tu cara. ¡Crees que soy grandiosa! Aunque bueno, eso no es ninguna novedad. Sobre todo si tienes en cuenta que diseñe este cuerpo basándome en todo lo que vi en nuestro viaje juntos.- Reveló entonces ella, causando que Morty reaccionase diciendo "Ya veo." mientras ponía cara de "Eso explica mucho". -Así que, no te sorprendas mucho si terminas volviéndote adicto a mí. Ya que tú y yo LITERALMENTE estamos hechos el uno para el otro.- Declaró finalmente Caroline, al mismo tiempo que empujaba hacia atrás sus caderas, para así internar el último par de centímetros del pene del chico dentro de sí, provocando que este último jadease ligeramente por la increíble presión milimétrica que se estaba ejerciendo desde la base de su pene hasta la punta de su uretra; y que ella misma se sonrojase vivazmente y cerrarse los ojos y se mordiese los labios por tener dentro un pene que tocaba todos los "Botones correctos" de su intimidad. -Ahora que lo entiendes, ¿Qué te parece si…?- Estuvo a punto de sugerir la muchacha, pero…

-Me disculpo nuevamente por mi atrevimiento, mi señora. Pero debo preguntar, ¿Me hizo venir junto a usted solo para que observase? O ¿También desea que participe de algún modo?- Preguntó Cortana, quien desde el inicio y durante toda la conversación entre el chico y su jefa, estuvo esperando de manera obediente por alguna nueva orden o señal para unirse a la acción. Cabe aclarar que, a pesar de haber hablado con aquel tono de voz frío, obediente y sumiso que la caracterizaba, era innegable que debido a la posición en la que estaba y al "Espectáculo" que le tocó ver, el rostro de la chica de piel azul se había teñido de un sonrojo de esa misma tonalidad, el cual evidenciaba el hecho de que estaba excitada e impaciente por participar.

Demás estuvo decir que la repentina intromisión de la chica había sacado de onda tanto a Morty como a Caroline, la cual fue la primera en devolverle la palabra.

-Jeje. Yo…lo siento, Corti querida. Creo que TAAAAALVEZ me haya dejado llevar un poco por esto.- Se justificó la muchacha, quien inútilmente trataba de disimular la vergüenza que sentía por aquel descuido. -Pero claro que eres libre de participar cuando tú quie…- Trató de decir Caroline, justo antes de ser sujetada por el cuello y la cintura de un modo tal que a cualquiera le parecería que estaba siendo víctima de una llave de lucha libre.

Esto fue debido a que Cortana, luego de recibir el adecuado permiso por parte de su superior, decidió no perder ni un segundo y dejar salir todo el estrés y el enojo que había acumulado de un solo golpe. Por eso su lengua inmediatamente se dirigió a la entrepierna de Caroline, lugar donde la intimidad de la chica y el tallo del pene y las bolas de Morty se encontraban, para así comenzar a lamer, besar y chupar el lugar en que esos dos estaban unidos. Mientras, a su vez, había sujetado con sus piernas la cabeza de su compañera, obligándola así a que llevase su boca hacia su húmedo coño, invitándola efusivamente a que ella le "Devolviese el favor".

Demás está decir que este repentino exabrupto causado por la normalmente paciente y tranquila muchacha tuvo un efecto muy "Estimulante" para el chico y la chica que habían empezado sin ella.

Caroline por su parte se vio agobiada por el placer producido por las intensas lamidas de su compañera, las cuales parecían centrarse más que nada en su clítoris, y al mismo tiempo, era silenciada y obligada a estimular oralmente a la persona que tenía presa su cabeza mientras ella inútilmente trataba de expresar alguna quejo u orden para que esta la soltase, consiguiendo solamente que el jugo y la fragancia de esta última ingresase en su boca con cada uno de sus intentos.

Por otro lado, Morty pudo notar que ahora estaba recibiendo dos nuevos estímulos debido a esto, ya que además de las ocasionales y habilidosas lamidas y chupetones de la muchacha azul, también debía lidiar con las secuelas instintivas que sufrió el coño de Caroline al caer presa del ataque de su compañera, las cuales incluían una mayor cantidad de presión ejercida, un palpitar más intenso y un extraño efecto de resorte, el cual hacía que cada vez que él intentase retirar su polla, está inmediatamente fuese arrastrada nuevamente hacia el interior de la muchacha.

- _¡Joder! ¡Mierda! ¡CARAJO! ¡Esto es…! ¡Demasiado intenso! ¡Y-ya no aguanto! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡ME CORRO!-_ Exclamó internamente Morty, mientras en el exterior se encontraba jadeando y babeando de manera incesante e incluso patética, lo cual sirvió como preámbulo para el descomunal orgasmo que le tocó vivir poco después.

El esperma literalmente inundó de un segundo para el otro el vientre de Caroline, y rápidamente comenzó a desbordarse hacia el exterior, lugar donde encontró su destino final al caer en la boca abierta y dispuesta de Cortana, quien debido a esto también llegó al orgasmo, llenando así a su vez a su ya de por si abrumada rehén, la cual fue la tercera y última en alcanzar el clímax mientras sentía como las oleadas de placer en su cuerpo se arremolinaban por los esfuerzos combinados de Morty y Cortana.

Cuando el chico finamente hubo terminado de correrse, notó como el agarre que tanto Cortana como Caroline ejercían sobre él había comenzado a aflojarse, por lo cual aprovecho para dejarse caer hacia atrás y así poder descansar un poco antes de la siguiente sesión que era seguro que aún le quedaba por delante.

Mientras descansaba, Morty pudo notar como una pequeña charla se llevaba adelante entre las dos muchachas, pero en ese momento él no fue capaz de escucharla ya que se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

- _Es cierto lo que dicen, las mujeres alocadas y las que parecen tranquilas y reservadas, son unas bestias en la cama. Joder…-_

…

A continuación, y tras una gran insistencia por parte de Caroline, el grupo adoptó una nueva postura y se dispuso a continuar. Esta vez los vientres de ambas chicas se encontraban presionados uno contra el otro, encontrándose en esta ocasión Cortana encima de Caroline.

-¿Así estoy bien, señora?- Preguntó la chica holográfica desde la dominante posición en la que se encontraba ahora.

-Sí, querida, eso está perfecto. Solo recuerda presionarte contra mí. De esa forma, podré sentir la forma en que Morty te la mete.- Respondió Caroline, quien sostenía firmemente a la muchacha por la espalda baja, asegurándose de que la unión de sus caderas fuese lo más próxima posible. -Jejeje. Ahora, Morty querido…¿Nos haces los honores?-

-C-claro. Ahí voy.- Contestó Morty, quien a leguas se veía con él rostro lleno de dudas respecto a lo que estaba a punto de hacer con la última chica que Caroline había preparado para él. - _¿Cómo es exactamente que la idea del embarazo funcionará con ella? Es decir, el resto de las chicas tenían un cuerpo físico. Algo real. Tangible. Pero ella, es un holograma que, por alguna razón, es capaz de tocar cosas. Sé que eso le dejará hacerme acabar de una u otra forma, pero la idea de que ella realmente pueda quedar embarazada es algo…-_ Divago en su mente el chico, mientras encaminaba su pene a la entrada del enigmático coño traslúcido que poseía Cortana.

A la hora de meterlo, Morty se sorprendió por el hecho de que a pesar de su naturaleza holográfica, la intimidad de la chica era perfectamente capaz de emular a la perfección la misma sensación que le producía cualquiera de los coños que él había probado hasta ahora, pero contaba con una diferencia sumamente visible, la cual constaba de que, debido a su cuerpo, tras pasar la entrada de su coño, todo el camino por su conducto vaginal resultaba sensible al tacto, pero aun así invisible, provocando que a medida que el chico avanzase simplemente viese su polla a través del vientre transparente siendo presionada y frotada por una serie de paredes invisibles, lo cual era sumamente extraño. No obstante, haciendo uso de la capacidad humana de dejar pasar defectos en pos de sentirse bien, Morty continuó penetrando las entrañas de la muchacha hasta finalmente introducir toda la longitud de su pene, ganándose así un jadeo por parte de la chica mucho más audible que cualquiera de los que produjo a lo largo de todo el recorrido.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Eso es, Morty! ¡No te detengas! ¡Empieza a moverte! ¡Muévete pero ya!- Exclamó eufóricamente la muchacha, tras perder nuevamente sus inhibición y entrar nuevamente en ese estado de desenfreno que había mostrado en su anterior encuentro.

- _¿Que…ca…rajos?_ \- Comentó en su mente el chico, al momento de cumplir el deseo de Cortana y comenzar a moverse, aun cuando la imagen directa de su pene moviéndose todavía le causaba algo de repelo e inquietud. - _Esto SÍ que es algo diferente…por no decir raro y…a la vez excitante. Esto realmente es una curiosa mezcla de emociones._ \- Continuó pensando el muchacho, mientras lentamente comenzaba a acostumbrarse y a agarrarle la mano al asunto.

Por su parte, Cortana simplemente se limitaba a disfrutar sin tapujos ni prejuicios, gozando en todo momento de la sensación que la polla de Morty le producía con cada nueva penetración dada contra su intimidad.

Sin embargo, y por alguna razón, la que más nervioso estaba poniendo al chico en ese momento no era otra más que la muchacha que ocupaba la parte de abajo de aquella formación, la fanática de las bromas pesadas y una pervertida acérrima de nombre Caroline, quien se encontraba sonriendo de manera evidente y maliciosa, como si estuviese a la espera de algo mientras Morty y Cortana follaban.

- _¿Y a ella qué le pasa? Esa sonrisa no es la de alguien que se complace solo de ver. ¿Acaso debería intercambiar entre ella y Cortana?_ \- Se cuestionó el chico, quien, al momento de tratar de poner en práctica la idea de "Rotar", se dio cuenta de que la entrada del coño de Cortana literalmente lo tenía agarrado de la cabeza, impidiéndole salir completamente de ella.

Al ver eso, el rostro de Caroline se iluminó, casi diciendo "Llegó la hora" mientras la sonrisa más grande y más pícara de todas se hacía presente en su rostro. Ella entonces sujeta a su amiga de la espalda baja y la nuca respectivamente antes de soltar un grito.

-¡Ahora, Corti! ¡Hacia abajo…!- Exclamó ella momentos antes de que una nueva característica del cuerpo de la chica holográfica se hiciera notar ante los ojos de un estupefacto Morty. De repente, la parte inferior del cuerpo de Cortana, la cual abarcaba todo lo que estuviera debajo de su cadera, atravesó, en todo sentido de la palabra, la zona del vientre de Caroline, como si de un verdadero fantasma ella se tratase.

-¿¡Pero qué…!?- Trató de preguntar el atónito muchacho, justo antes de recibir otra sorpresa precedida por otro repentino alarido.

-¡Y…! ¡Adentr…! ¡OOOOOHHHHHH!- Jadeo Caroline al momento de que las caderas de su compañera, las cuales aún tenían sujeto el pene de Morty, avanzasen hacia el frente e introdujeran de manera consecuente la polla erecta en el interior de su coño. Momentos después, Cortana hizo retroceder sus caderas para así alinear las dos entradas de sus coños en lo que básicamente se podría describir como una extraña fusión.

Morty se quedó mudo ante eso, no sólo por lo bizarro de la situación que acababa de presenciar, sino también por el hecho de que la presión conjunta que ambos órganos sexuales ejercían sobre sí, literalmente lo estaban conduciendo a la locura. Cortana estaba de una forma muy similar a la suya, razón por la cual, solo Caroline fue la única que pudo ofrecerle una explicación concreta de lo que pasaba.

-Este es…este es nuestro último y más grande…¡Ah!…truco con el cual satisfacerte…Morty querido.- Comenzó a decir ella en un tono pausado y lento, lo cual se consideraba todo un logro si se lo comparaba con sus otros dos compañeros mudos por el placer. -C-cómo seguro te habrás imaginado…¡Oh cielos!…Corti bien sería capaz de satisfacerte sin problema alguno, pero eso…¡Mgh!…n-no ayudaría a la tarea para la que fuimos hechas.- Continuó explicando, llegando a una conclusión similar a la de Morty antes de comenzar con esta última ronda. -Es por…¡Eso!…que ella y yo debemos hacer esto para que tú puedas "Embarazarla". Ya que verás, al alinearnos de esta manera, las paredes de Corti harán que tu preciado semen sea conducido hacia un segundo par de ovarios en mi vientre, los cuales cargan los rasgos y características propias de ella.- Finalizó así su explicación y limitándose entonces a decirle una cosa más. -Así que…tú solo procura…-

-¡Follarnos una última vez, con todo lo que tienes!- Exclamaron las dos muchachas, de una manera tan sincronizada que fácilmente podría equipararse con el nivel de conexión por el cual sus caderas estaban unidas.

Fue así entonces como Morty, cayendo completamente presa del libido e ingresando a un estado de inconsciencia temporal, hizo retroceder sus caderas y de inmediato comenzó a machacar con su pene el nuevo y estrecho conducto en el cual se habían convertido los coños de ambas chicas.

Esto hizo que, durante todo el tiempo que duró, el acto sexual se realizase sin pronunciar palabras que no se tratasen de simples y ruidosos gemidos y jadeos por cualquiera de los tres muchachos involucrados en el acto.

Morty realmente estaba fuera de sí, y sería correcto comparar la forma en la que se movía como la de una especie de animal salvaje en celo. Mientras que, por otro lado, las dos chicas se habían perdido a sí mismas y a las pocas inhibiciones que las caracterizaban, y se limitaban simplemente a tomarse cada una de la mano, frotar sus pechos entre sí o darse uno que otro beso apasionado mientras eran penetradas de manera dura y pareja por la indómita polla del muchacho.

Finalmente, cuando hubo llegado el momento de acabar, Morty estalló en lo que fácilmente podría catalogarse como el mayor y más grande orgasmo de toda su jodida y puta vida, llenando así no sólo el conducto que albergaba los óvulos de Cortana, sino también penetrando en el propio útero de Caroline y, aun así, llegando a ser capaz de desbordar líquido hacia el exterior de ambas chicas e incluso de soltar otros dos o tres disparos luego de que su polla saliese de estos últimos.

De más estaba decir que inmediatamente luego de eso, Morty cayó desmayado pero con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, la cual reflejaba a la perfección el hecho de que él acababa de atravesar por el cenit del placer puro.

…

Poco después de despertarse tras su desmayo luego del coito final, Morty había tomado una decisión. Él se quedaría para siempre en aquel universo, y llevaría adelante la tarea para la cual él, por obra y gracia del destino, parecía haber sido elegido. Se quedaría para siempre en esa versión de la tierra y ayudaría a las chicas que bien ahora podría llamar "Sus esposas" a repoblar y reconstruir aquel mundo devastado por la tragedia. O al menos, eso es lo que él habría querido.

…

 **Universo M-107, Sala del trono**

Varios días después…

Morty se encontraba sentado en lo que se podría llamar un trono. Él estaba rodeado por todas su mujeres, las cuales en su mayoría se encontraban pegadas a él, o bien, se hallaban recostadas posando a las escalinatas del asiento. De cualquier forma, a la izquierda, derecha y frente del chico se encontraban Caroline, Haydee y N°21 respectivamente, las cuales a su vez se encontraban dándole de comer un racimo de uvas a través de un beso boca a boca, dejándose manosear el trasero y atendiendo su pene con una mamada.

- _Esto de aquí. ESTO es vida, y no la mierda diaria a la que estaba obligado a sufrir todos los días antes de llegar aquí.-_ Reflexionó el muchacho mientras recibía una nueva y jugosa fruta en la boca, la cual saboreó con toda la paciencia del mundo. - _Literalmente, no hay nada, NADA que pueda desanimarme justo ahora.-_ Terminó de decir él, segundos antes de que algo sucediese.

Repentinamente, un portal de color verde apareció en medio del suelo de la habitación, y de él salió disparado un objeto esférico flotante que, luego de dar una vuelta sobre su propio eje, comenzó a emitir una especie de campo magnético que inmediatamente "Apago" a todas las chicas que rodeaban a Morty. Pará inmediatamente después, separarse en dos y dejar caer su mitad inferior con una soga metálica dentro del portal, la cual le sirvió a modo de ascensor a la persona de edad madura que acababa de hacer acto de presencia, Rick, SU Rick.

-¡Muy bien, pequeño ***Eructo*** pedazo de mierda! ¡Tu cumpleaños fue hace ***Eructo*** una semana! ¿¡Quieres decirme porque carajos no volviste a la ***Eructo*** puta casa!?- Le replicó Rick, tras apenas llegar a la escena y contemplar ligeramente el alrededor, encontrándose a su nieto, completamente desnudo, la polla semi-erecta, al lado de un trono, mientras desesperadamente trataba de hacer reaccionar a alguna de las robots que estaban a su alrededor. Eso hizo que él se frotara los ojos con enojo con sus dedos y preguntará. -No me digas…¿Este es uno de esos estúpidos proyectos de ***Eructo*** mierda en los cuales los estúpidos Ricks de La Ciudadela buscan ***Eructo*** repoblar el mundo, no es así, Morty?-

-¿¡Y-y que si así fuera!?- Respondió el chico, en un tono obviamente desafiante.

Rick, aún más visiblemente frustrado que antes, dejó salir un suspiro antes de continuar.

-Ok, Morty. Nos vamos ahora.- Declaró él al momento de sujetar a su nieto por uno de sus brazos.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Y-yo me quiero quedar aquí, Rick!- Exclamó Morty al momento de librarse del agarre de su abuelo y crear algo de distancia entre ellos dos. -E-esto es una buena causa, Rick. Lo que hacemos aquí ayudará a este pobre mundo que uno de los tuyos destruyó por quién sabe qué razón estúpida.-

-El estúpido aquí eres ***Eructo*** tú, Morty. ¿¡Realmente crees que a alguno de los Ricks re- * **Eructo*** -almente le importa un carajo lo que le paso a este lugar!? ¡Ese supuesto "Programa de Re-Terraformación" del que te hablaron, solo es la forma en la que un Rick paga una puta infracción de tránsito en la estu- ***Eructo*** -pida Ciudadela! ¡Básicamente te están prostituyendo para pagar sus propias cuentas, Morty!- Explicó Rick, el cual parecía mucho más enojado luego de tener que decir todo eso en voz alta.

Ante esa reveladora verdad, Morty vaciló un momento antes de decir…

-Bien. ¿Y qué? Es decir, no es como si estuviera pasándola mal con todo esto, Rick. ¡A-al menos aquí no tengo que soportar tus mierdas de todos los días! ¡Y tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo con todas estas bellezas!- Refutó el muchacho, obviamente empecinado en no abandonar el nuevo estilo de vida placentero que había descubierto.

-¡Bellezas de hojalata querrás decir! ***Eructo*** ¡Mira nada más estas cosas! ¡Apuesto a que el que las hizo no se tardó más de una hora en terminarlas!- Se quejó el anciano al momento de darle una ligera patada a una de las muchachas petrificadas en el suelo. -Sabes que, ¡Al carajo con esto!- Dijo al momento de sacar una pistola de su bolsillo que tenía dos platos esféricos del tamaño de un par de ojos, de los cuales emanaba una serie de rayos.

…

 **Universo "Origen", Cuarto de Morty**

Lo siguiente que el muchacho supo fue que se despertó en su cama, desnudo y con un leve dolor de cabeza, el cual era producto de un intenso lavado cerebral que sustrajo todos los recuerdos de su aventura cumpleañera.

- _Oh cielos. Mi cabeza. Creo que tuve un sueño raro._ \- Comentó el confundido chico mientras se incorporaba sobre la cabecera de la cama. - _Aunque a decir verdad, no recuerdo de qué carajo trataba.-_ Dijo él, momentos antes de sentir algo raro en las sabanas, más precisamente, en la zona donde había estado su entrepierna. Él entonces levantó las mantas para confirmar sus dudas y, en efecto, se podía notar que en ese lugar había una mancha producida por un sueño húmedo. -Oh mierda. Así que fue uno de "Esos" sueños raros. Carajo. Ahora voy a tener que limpiar esto antes de que los demás lo not…- Estuvo a punto de comentar el muchacho mientras se ponía de pie, se subía la ropa interior y dejaba la mancha expuesta y a la vista por cosa de un segundo, el cual, desafortunadamente, fue el momento en el cual Summer había entrado a su cuarto.

-Oye, Morty. Estoy juntando la ropa para…¿¡Qué carajo!?- Fue lo que exclamó la muchacha al momento de posar su vista sobre aquel desastre que su hermano menor había dejado. -¡Ni creas que pienso llevar eso a lavar! ¡TÚ MISMO OCUPATE DE LIMPIAR TUS MIERDAS!- Gritó Summer, de forma exagerada y eufórica, cosa que molesto a Morty por un solo motivo.

-¡JODER! ¡A ESO IBA JUSTAMENTE! ¡PERO NO GRITES! ¡NO QUIERO QUE TODOS SE ENTEREN DE…!- Estaba quejándose el muchacho, justamente antes de que sus dos padres hicieran su aparición en el cuarto.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Porque están gritando a esta hora de…? Oh.- Comentó Beth, al momento de posar su vista en la cama y darse cuenta del porqué había iniciado el pleito entre sus hijos.

Jerry, por su parte, solo se había limitado a observar en silencio y hacer una expresión de incomodidad por la situación.

-Ugh. Cariño, no deberías hacer sentir mal a tu hermano por esto. Después de todo, eso es algo típico de la pubertad.- Afirmó Beth, tratando de hacer que la situación fuese al menos un poco menos incómoda para todos.

-¿¡QUE NO HAGA ESCÁNDALO POR ESTO!? ¡ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE ÉL HIZO ESO PORQUE SABÍA QUE HOY ME TOCABA A MÍ JUNTAR LA ROPA SUCIA! ¡HACIENDO UNA ESPECIE DE RARA, PERVERTIDA Y SUCIA BROMA! ¡AAAAGHHHH! ¡LA SOLA IDEA YA ME DA RABÍA!- Vociferó una fúrica Summer, mientras zapateaba contra el piso para así ventilar su ira.

-Hey, no pasa nada, campeón. A mí me pasaban ese tipo de cosas hasta que…de hecho, aún al día de hoy tengo uno de vez en…- Trató consolarlo Jerry, dándole una especie de consejo paterno, el cual terminó por quedarse a medio camino y resultar simplemente inútil.

-¿¡Q-QUIEREN IRSE TODOS DE MI CUARTO PARÁ QUE YO PUEDA…!?- Intentó pedir el muchacho, poco antes de ser interrumpido por el único miembro de su familia que faltaba en aquella discusión.

-¿A qué se debe toda esta ***Eructo*** mierda?- Preguntó Rick, quien entró al cuarto luego de estirar la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

-N-nada.- Se apresuró a decir el chico, pero…

-¡Morty tuvo un sueño húmedo y casi hace que yo lleve sus sabanas a lavar!- Respondió Summer, aun irritada por aquella idea que se le había formado en la cabeza.

Esa había sido la gota que colmó el vaso y rompió el límite de cosas que él chico podía soportar, por lo cual, en ese momento comenzó una intensa discusión entre él y su hermana, a la que rápidamente también se sumaron sus padres, convirtiendo el cuarto en una especie de manicomio, al cual Rick tuvo que ponerle fin al hacer sonar una sirena que tenía en su bolsillo, luego de haberse puesto unos tapones en los oídos, obviamente.

-¡Todo mundo cierre ya la puta boca! ***Eructo*** ¡Es demasiado temprano y tengo una re- ***Eructo*** -saca muy grande como para escucharlos gritar justo ahora!- Se quejó el anciano, momentos antes de contradecir su propia afirmación al tomar un trago de su licorera. - ***Eructo*** Además, Morty. Si querías limpiar eso, bien podrías haber usado el regalo de cumpleaños que te di, ¿No crees?- Sugirió entonces Rick, logrando así llamar la atención no solo del chico, sino también de todos los demás en la habitación, quienes estaban incrédulos por la idea de que él realmente le haya hecho un regalo a alguien.

-¿D-de qué hablas, Rick?-

-¿Qué? ¿Ya lo ***Eructo*** olvidaste?- Preguntó él, al momento de acercarse a la mesa de noche del chico y tomar un pote de crema lubricante y un rollo de papel higiénico, lo cual sólo causó aún más confusión en el rostro de todos los presentes. - ***Suspiro*** Es un pote de crema lubricante que también sirve para eliminar…secreciones varias del cuerpo humano.- Explicó Rick mientras vertía un poco del ungüento en el lugar donde estaba la mancha, haciéndola desaparecer al instante. -Pero claro, eso no sería necesario si hubieses usado el ***Eructo*** rollo de papel infinito que se auto-consume a los 2 minutos que también hice para ti.- Continuó diciendo, esta vez mientras cortaba cuadro tras cuadro de papel, demostrando que su diámetro no disminuía ni un poco. -No quiero sonar ***Eructo*** antipático, pero me ofende un poco que no hayas usado el regalo que te di.- Regaño el anciano, quien de inmediato fue apoyado por el resto de la familia.

-Sí, idiota, ya que el abuelo Rick se molestó en darte algo al menos deberías usarlo.- Le replicó Summer, quien inmediatamente acotó. -Y más aún cuando es algo para limpiar las MIERDAS de tus sabanas.-

Beth se sumó entonces diciendo…

-No apoyo la intención con la que hiciste el regalo, papá, pero he de admitir que es algo perfectamente útil en la vida de un adolescente.-

-Oye, Rick, ¿Cuánto cobrarías por un regalo como ese? Pregunto por…un amigo.- Preguntó Jerry.

-¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Ya entendí, mierda! ¡Ahora salgan de mi cuarto de una puta vez!- Exigió nuevamente el muchacho, logrando esta vez que todos los presentes se fuesen y lo dejasen solo. - ***Suspiro*** Oh Dios, que forma de mierda de empezar el día. Ojalá hubiera una manera de…- Había comenzado a rezongar él, justo antes de dirigir la vista al cajón donde Rick había sacado los regalos que le dio por su cumpleaños, encontrando algo que el anciano no le mencionó al resto de la familia. Ese objeto en cuestión era un cupón, muy parecido al que Summer le había dado, en el cual decía. -"Vale por un lavado de memoria tamaño familiar, para eliminar las malas experiencias de tu mente y la de tus conocidos."- De más estuvo decir que aquel hallazgo repentino no sólo puso feliz al chico, sino que le hizo subir un par de puntos al poco cariño y respeto que aún le quedaba por su abuelo luego de las numerosas desventuras en las que él lo había metido. - _Ja. Tal parece que Rick realmente decidió darme algo bueno por una vez. Supongo que le debo una por el detalle._ \- Pensó el muchacho, quien ignoraba completamente el tipo de paraíso del cual su abuelo lo sacó debido a su propio egoísmo y beneficio personal.

 **FIN**

 **ESCENA POST-CRÉDITOS…**

 **Universo "Origen", Sótano de los recuerdos de Morty**

Rick se encontraba almacenando un vial de cristal de forma cilíndrica lleno de un líquido de color rosa pastel, el cual contenía los recuerdos de toda la travesía sexual que había vivido su nieto durante una semana.

El lugar donde había elegido almacenarlo era un espacio secreto, dentro del sótano de los recuerdos borrados del muchacho, uno que se encontraba detrás de una puerta secreta en uno de los muchos estantes del cuarto. Fue ahí donde él dejó aquel vial, ya que tenía pensado usarlo en un futuro, y sorprendentemente, para una "Buena" obra.

-Ok. Creo que ***Eructo*** eso debería bastar para esconderlo. Eso lo mantendrá seguro hasta el día en que Beth vuelva a * **Eructo*** obligarme a darle algo a Morty. Si divido bien esta cosa y le hago ver a Morty un recuerdo de una sola escena en ***Eructo*** cualquier cumpleaños o evento que corresponda, bien podría usar esta cosa como regalo de aquí hasta que muera o se vuelva gay, lo que sea que pase primero.- Comentó el anciano al momento de acomodar bien el vial y cerrar de inmediato la puerta.

Aunque a los pocos segundos, él la volvió a abrir para sacar el objeto y comentar algo más.

-Aunque bueno, bien podría sacarle una copia rápida, editarla un poco y venderla en internet a algún sitio porno o usarla como intercambio en alguna tienda de empeños espacial.-

Y con eso dicho, él retiro el recuerdo e hizo exactamente lo que dijo que haría…y no solo en una ocasión.


End file.
